The Emily Verse
by PhilLeeGirl
Summary: This is an AU, inspired in part by wiccagirl24's wonderful Kelly!verse. In this ‘verse Emily Fornell is actually Emily Gibbs. Now a GibbsAbby series.
1. Our Girl

The sound of feet padding softly down the basement steps mixed with the gentle scraping of the hand planer. When he stopped dragging the tool across the wood, the foot falls stopped as well.

"You should be asleep."

"I tried," she ran down the last few steps, "but couldn't."

Gibbs sighed and moved to put the sharp tool safely away. He looked at her, her hair still so much lighter than her mother's even in the dim light. Opening his arms, he allowed the little girl to rush into them, "You missing mom?"

She nodded against his chest, "Yeah. Why'd she have to die, Daddy?"

"Uncle Ducky told you she was really sick and the doctors did everything they could to make her better."

"But why'd she have to get cancer?"

There was no answer to that question, "I don't know, sweetheart."

She snuggled closer to him, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to send me away to live with Aunt Susan," her face tilted up to look at him, a pout playing at her lips.

"What? Why would you think I was sending you to live with your aunt," he stared at her in confusion.

"I heard Aunt Susan say it would be better when I lived with her," she put her head back on his chest.

"I'm not sending you anywhere. You are my daughter and you're going to stay right here with me," his arms tightened around her. "You aren't going anywhere. I promise, Emily."

* * *

"How's Em," Abby asked first thing as Gibbs walked into her lab.

"Not sleeping and thinking that I'm going to ship her off to Diane's sister," Gibbs handed her a Caff!Pow and leaned against the edge of the evidence table.

Abby took a sip of the sweet drink, "Why would she think that?"

"She overhead something Susan said at the funeral." Gibbs took a deep breath, "I think she's going to try and get custody."

"I would not put that past Susan," Ducky commented as he entered the room. Handing Abby an evidence bag, he smiled, "For you, my dear."

"Wow, Duckman, my favorite! Bullet fragments!"

As Abby signed the chain of custody evidence tag, Ducky turned back to Gibbs, "Has Susan threatened to take away Emily?"

"Nah, at least not to my face, but I wouldn't be surprised to get papers from a lawyer any day now."

With the evidence secured, Abby turned back to the conversation, "What grounds could she use to get custody?"

"Unfit parenting," Gibbs guessed with a shrug.

"Gibbs," Abby shrieked as she launched herself into his arms, "you are the most fit parent I know. She couldn't… wouldn't dare!"

Ducky smiled gently, "I don't think Jethro means unfit in the traditional sense. I think he is more concerned with Susan using his career and schedule against him."

"Got it in one, Duck," Gibbs smiled over Abby's shoulder at his old friend.

"What about us," Abby turned slightly to indicate herself and Ducky, but didn't let go of Gibbs. "Does Susan know that we're listed as emergency contacts and guardians?"

"Don't know. Don't think it will matter. I mean, we're on the same team. If I'm on call, then most likely so are you two. Susan's going to argue that Em needs more stability and a two parent home."

"The second one's easy. I'll marry ya, Gibbs."

This made him chuckle slightly and kiss the Goth's cheek, "I love you too much to marry you, Abs."

She shrugged and bounced out of his arms, "Just trying to help."

"What about Tobias," Ducky suddenly interjected.

"We've known each other too long, Duck, we're starting to think alike," Gibbs shook his head. "I've asked Fornell to meet me this afternoon. He and Diane never finalized the divorce cause of the cancer, so I think there is a chance he'd go for something like joint custody. And since he's more of a paper pusher…"

"Fornell loves Emily like she was his own. He'll jump at the chance to still be a part of her life," Abby spoke as if it was an absolute certainty.

Ducky laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, "Takes a big man to share his child like that."

"I know she loves me, but he's been her stepfather since she was two. I doubt she remembers a time that he wasn't there. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Unfit, my butt," she hugged him again.

* * *

"Aunt Abby!" The moment Emily Gibbs saw the familiar and unique figure, she'd taken off running.

Catching the little girl, who had virtually flown at her, and hoisting her up in her arms, Abby laughed, "Gee, Em, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Don't be silly, Aunt Abby," Emily wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and her legs around Abby's waist, "I'm totally stoked to see you."

Abby kissed her forehead and was about to reply when a stern looking woman approached from the school building.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the property."

Abby smiled sweetly, "No prob. Em and I were just going anyhow."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," she placed a hand on Abby's arm.

"First, you can allow that, because I'm one of the approved persons to pick Emily up. Second," Abby's voice lowered to a growl, "if you don't remove your hand in the next three seconds, I'll remove it for you and you won't like that."

"You better do what Aunt Abby says, Mrs. Powell. My daddy taught her self-defense," Emily nodded seriously.

The hand was removed as if it had been burnt, "Well, I'll still need to verify that you are on Mr. Gibbs' list."

"It's Agent Gibbs and, of course, I wouldn't expect less. Shall we head to the office?"

Mrs. Powell merely nodded as she lead them to the school office.

Still being carried by Abby, Emily giggled, "Wait till she sees your NCIS badge."

"This is going to be fun," Abby whispered back as she rubbed noses with the girl.

* * *

"Who are you watching? Abby or Emily," Fornell asked as he slipped into the front passenger seat of Gibbs sedan.

Gibbs eyes never left the school, "The faculty. I want to see if they'll let Emily leave with anyone."

"Not a fair test, sending Abby in. We know what a sweet girl she is, but she doesn't exactly look like Donna Reed."

"Hey, she does own a poodle skirt and bobby socks."

Fornell snorted at the mental image. Then nodded towards the school, "Looks like they passed the test."

Gibbs watched as a stern woman approached Abby and Emily. When after a few seconds the woman put her hand on Abby's arm, Gibbs leaned forward to better see what was happening. The woman removed her hand as if it had been burnt and Gibbs leaned back with a smirk, "That's my girl."

"What Abs threatened her with?"

"Nothing to graphic, she's got Em with her," Gibbs reassured him.

Fornell nodded, looking pensively over the one floor school building, "Why am I here, Jethro?"

"I need your help, Tobias," Gibbs looked at his old friend for the first time since he had slid into the car. "I'm worried that Susan is going to try and get custody of Em. Before she can even get a lawyer to take the case, I want to make sure that I got a steady and regular schedule for Emily. The only way to do that is with your help. Would you consider something like shared custody?"

"Is that… Could we do that? I'm just Emily's stepdad and, let's face it, if it wasn't for the cancer, I'd be her ex-stepdad by now."

Gibbs sighed, "It isn't the most traditional arrangement, but I trust you and Em loves you. She's suffered enough loss; I don't think she should lose you, too."

"I thought the second B stood for Bastard, Jethro," there was a touch of humor in his voice.

"Not when it comes to my daughter," Gibbs gave Fornell a look as he climbed out of the car to greet Emily and Abby.

Fornell followed Gibbs lead and leaned against the front of the sedan as Emily and Abby skipped hand-in-hand across. "That is good to know, Jethro, cause I do love that little girl, too. And I'll do all in my power to protect her," he whispered, low and hard.

"I know," was all Gibbs was able to get out before Emily flew towards them.

Emily flung an arm around the waists of both Gibbs and Fornell, "Daddy, Papa! Aunt Abby showed Missus Powell her NCIS badge and Missus Powell got this really funny look on her face."

"Well," Fornell winked at Abby, "she probably couldn't believe that someone as pretty and nice as Aunt Abby could work for the Navy."

"Smooth," Abby smiled as she kissed Fornell on the cheek.

Emily giggled as her father scowled at the exchange, "Papa, are you going to dinner at Uncle Ducky's with us?"

"Ah, I don't think so, honey," Fornell ran a hand over her golden hair.

"Nah, that is a great idea," Gibbs patted Emily's back. "Why don't you go call Uncle Duck, Em? Phone's in the front seat."

Emily nodded and skipped around to the rear passenger side door.

Once Emily was in the car, Fornell looked at Gibbs, "You sure that will be okay with Ducky?"

"I think Ducky is at least half expecting you. He knows that you were meeting us and that we'd have plans to make, if you agreed."

"Which of course, you did," Abby linked arms with both Fornell and Gibbs. "Come on, Duckman always makes way too much food. Besides, you can't be a member of the family until you've been interrogated by Mrs. Mallard. And personally, I can't wait to hear her reaction when Emily calls you two Daddy and Papa."

Gibbs and Fornell groaned.

**Author Assertion**

This is inspired by wiccagirl24's amazing Kelly!verse, in which Kelly wasn't with Shannon when she was killed in the car crash. Thus, Gibbs became a single parent. (If you haven't read her stories, then you must go read them now.)

Re-reading her stories, my warped mind started thinking, which is never a good thing. And, what it started thinking about? What if Emily was actually Gibbs' daughter with Diane? What if, in an attempt to save or start her relationship with Gibbs, Diane got pregnant? What if Fornell was Emily's stepdad? What if Gibbs was left to raise Emily? This short (for now) series of vignettes is an attempt to satisfy my own curiosity about these questions.

Of course, a few vital statics have been changed. Emily is now about three years old than canon!Emily. Meaning that Emily is about 12/13 in season five. (Yeah, it doesn't really work in the timeline, but neither do the Gibbs ex-wives.) Diane is dead and never officially divorced from Fornell. Also, there may be a bit of a relationship between Gibbs and Abby, cause I tend to ship that.


	2. Emily Who?

Kate ground to a halt as she and Tony entered the bullpen. Sitting on Gibbs' desk reading a book was an eight or nine year old little girl. Her blond hair was up in pigtail and her legs were swinging; she looked very much at home.

"Gees, Kate, warn a guy when you're gonna stop like that," Tony grumbled as he nearly ran into her back.

In response she just pointed at the child.

A smile light up Tony's face as he moved around Kate and walked over to Gibbs' desk. Placing his hands on either side of her, Tony leaned towards the girl, "My bella, Emily!"

"Tony," the girl smiled as she looked up from her book.

"You get bigger and prettier every time I see you, bella. Pretty soon you're going to be old enough to finally marry me."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Sorry, Tony, I can't marry you."

"Why not," he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Cause I've decided to marry Zack Hanson."

Tony grabbed his chest with both hands and stumbled back gasping as if he was in pain, "Oh, Em, how could you wound me like that."

Kate and Emily both giggled at his antics.

"Hey, I've taught her well," Abby smiled as she walked into the bullpen. "Always go for the musicians."

Opening her arms, the girl turned to the voice, "Aunt Abby! I haven't seen you in forever."

"Don't exaggerate, Em. It's only been three weeks," Abby picked the girl up with an ease that amazed Kate and carried her to sit on her lap in Gibbs' chair.

She snuggled into Abby, "But we missed our weekend together."

"Well, we could fix a little of that," FBI Agent Tobias Fornell walked past Kate and directly to the two girls. "How about church and lunch on Sunday?"

"Could we, Papa," the little girl looked up at his pleading.

Kate sighed and moved towards her desk. One mystery solved: the child was Fornell's.

"Well, since it was my suggestion, if Aunt Abby doesn't have plans…"

Abby shook her head, "Nope, no plans. But we have to have waffles and chicken after church."

"My favorite," Emily hugged the Goth, who until this moment watching Abby with Emily, Kate wouldn't have never considered motherly. The way she acted towards the girl made Kate reevaluate that position.

Smiling fondly at both of them, Fornell asked, "Ready to go, Em? We want to get dinner before the movie."

"We have to call Daddy. He's down in autopsy with Uncle Ducky."

Kate was once again completely confused. She looked towards Tony hoping for clarification, but he was on the phone and not following the activity at Gibbs' desk.

Over the speaker phone, Gerald's voice filled the air, "Autopsy."

"Hi, Gerald," Emily leaned backwards off Abby's lap. "Is my Daddy there?"

"Hi, Emily. He's here, but he's heading up to you now. Your Uncle Ducky wants to talk though."

"Kay."

"Hello, Emily," Ducky's voice replaced that of Gerald's.

The child's smile increased three-fold, which Kate wouldn't have thought possible, "Hi ya, Uncle Duck."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come up to visit with you this time."

"It's okay. You're working," her tone suggested she was used to those around her disappearing into their work.

Ducky's voice was even softer than normal, "Yes, and I must get back to work. Have a good time Finding Nemo."

She giggled, "We will. Kisses and hugs."

"X's and O's."

"I love you," they said together as the call ended, attesting to a long held tradition.

Just then Gibbs appeared from the rear elevators.

He clamped a hand down on Fornell's shoulder, "Tobias."

"Jethro," the other man acknowledged with a touch of humor in his voice.

Gibbs turned his attention to the child, "Ready to go, Em?"

"You betcha," she gave Abby a kiss and scrambled off her lap. Running to Gibbs she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'll see you Monday, Daddy."

Gibbs ran a hand over her golden hair, "Yeah. Be good for Papa, baby."

"I will be," she smiled at both men.

Picking up a pink backpack that Kate hadn't noticed before, Fornell gave Gibbs a look, "Walk us out?"

"Sure," Gibbs replied, then turned to Abby. "Ducky's got samples for you."

Getting up from Gibbs's chair, she smiled, "My favorite. I'll see you guys on Sunday."

"See ya, Aunt Abby," Emily waved to the departing scientist. Heading for the elevator, Emily waved at Tony then Kate, "See ya, Tony. Bye, Kate."

Tony smiled brightly, "Bye, beautiful, see ya soon."

"Ah… bye," Kate didn't know how the girl knew her name. She waited and watched until Fornell, Gibbs and Emily were in the elevator. The doors slid shut and Kate found herself staring at them for several long seconds in contemplation. Finally, she turned back to look at her partner and hissed his name.

He looked up from his computer and frowned, "What?"

"What the hell was that all about?"

"You mean Emily," he asked confusedly.

Her eyes rolled at his stupidity, "Yeah."

Tony shrugged, "That's Emily. She's Gibbs' and Fornell's kid. She's really sweet, but don't tease her. Abby taught her how to punch."

"Gibbs and Fornell," she stared at him. "What they adopted a kids together? Were they, you know?"

"No," Gibbs strode through the bullpen a fresh coffee in his hand. "I had a kid with my second ex-wife, who then married Fornell, and then died of cancer. Tobias and I share custody. And Tony's right, she's got a mean left hook. I'm heading back to autopsy."

Tony grinned at Kate, "See isn't this better than guarding the President?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to work.


	3. Revelations

"We're not telling Em about this right," Abby asked as she sat on Fornell's kitchen counter watching him chop vegetables for the stew.

Fornell looked at her, forehead wrinkled in confusion, "I think if a Gibbs is going to take issue with us having dinner alone, it will be Jethro not Emily."

"No, I meant about the whole faking your own suicide, not… Wait, why would Gibbs have a problem with us having dinner alone?"

After dumping the vegetables in the stew, he changed course and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her, "In case you haven't noticed, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a possessive man. He doesn't like to share."

"I think the whole joint custody thing you got with Em would refute that statement," she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"That, Ms. Scuito, just proves my point. He shared only to prevent losing Em. Besides, Jethro has a different set of rules when it comes to his daughter rather than someone he's in love with."

Abby choked on the beer she'd just sipped from her bottle, "'In love with?' Tobias, what did they give you to help fake your death? It must have messed with your head."

"My head is perfectly clear," he kissed her nose and moved back to the stove. "You have to remember that Jethro and I have very similar taste in women. If I've fallen this hard for you, then I can't imagine what he feels."

"Tobias, did you just say that…"

He cut her off, "Yeah, but I'm not blind, Abby. I see the way you look at him, too. Someday, I'm sure you'll find yourself looking at each other."

She jumped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his wait, "You are a good man, Tobias Fornell, and I do love you."

"I know, like you love puppies," he graced her with a rare smile as he turned his head enough to kiss the cheek that had been next to his.

"No," she pouted slightly, "like a good and wonderful friend. And if you had actually killed yourself, I would have killed you."

He laughed and patted her arms still wrapped around his waist, "I can live with that."


	4. Safe Haven

A new movie for Emily and a bottle of slightly-better-that-painter-thinner scotch for Gibbs was Tony's cost of admission into the shelter that was the Gibbs' home. Not that he wouldn't be welcomed empty handed, but it made him feel less needy if he had something to give. And tonight, he felt incredibly needy. So, it was two movies for Em and even better bourbon for Gibbs.

Gibbs hadn't bothered even saying anything when he opened the door to Tony. He just opened the door a little wider, taken the green label bottle and nodded towards the kitchen. Emily beamed from the kitchen table where she was coloring. Tony slid along the bench to her side, his left arm wrapping around her, his right hand plucking up a green crayon. He didn't flinch, too much, when Emily's warm, little hand settled softly on the bruises caused by the cold, hard metal of the handcuffs. Her fingers lightly touched the flesh, soothing without acknowledging. They stayed like that, coloring and talking about Emily's day at school, until the table was cleared and set for dinner.

Emily's happy chatter filled the kitchen as dinner was eaten in silence by the two men. Tony could feel the knot in his shoulder where Jeffery's hand had squeezed slowly loosen every time Gibbs or he laughed at one of Emily's stories. Finally, by the time he was helping Emily load the dishwasher; the feeling of Jeffery's hand was completely gone.

Gibbs lasted through half the first movie, before he quietly disappeared down to the basement to work on his boat. By the second movie, Tony was laying on the couch, Emily curled on top of him with her head tucked under his chin. Cradling the girl, he felt safer than he had in days.

In the morning, he'd wake under a green Marine emblem blanket to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of Schoolhouse Rock DVDs. And he'd know he was safe.


	5. Watching Over You

As Gibbs entered Ducky's hospital room he had to shake his head. Ducky's hospital bed was rather overcrowded. On Ducky's left, the side away his injury, Abby laid. Her arms were wrapped around his and her chin rested on his shoulder. She was trying to lie as close as possible without actually putting any pressure on the older man. Gibbs also knew from her breathing that she was still awake, even if her lovely green eyes were shut.

In contrast, Emily was as fast asleep as the sedate man between them. Emily also was laying mostly on Ducky's chest. She was tucked under the arm that carried his IV and down far enough that she couldn't accidentally brush against the gauze covering the terrible stitches that had repaired the puncture that nearly cost him his life that day.

Gibbs felt a chill run down his spine. It had been bad enough to find his dear friend strapped to that table, his heart pumping his life out of his veins. If they had been just a few…

Gibbs shook away those thoughts and crossed to the head of the bed. In truth, he won't have minded curling up with them, but figured that he'd have enough of a fight getting the nurses to leave Abby and Emily alone. Instead he contented himself by running his hand through the thick, silky blond hair of his friend.

Abby's green eyes twitched open looking up at him. He smiled down at her and signed that she should go to sleep. She continued to stare at him. Anyone else and he would have returned the stare with ferocity, but he just let Abby stare. He let her take whatever mental inventory or snapshot she needed while he continued stroking Ducky's hair. Finally, she gave him a half smile, signed a thank you and closed her eyes. His free hand reached across the bed and signed 'my girl' against her cheek. Her smile transformed to a grin as her breathing changed to indicate sleep.

Gibbs bent to kiss his daughter's forehead and was rewarded with a smile in her sleep.

And he stood there a silent sentry over those he loved.


	6. y Tony

"Papa?"

Fornell looked up from the report he was reading and glanced at where Emily was laying on the floor doing her homework, "Yeah?"

"Is Tony going to die," her pencil continued to scratch across the paper as she wrote out her spelling words.

"What," he stared at her.

"When Daddy called, he said that Tony was really sick," she placed the pencil down and sat up to look at him. "If he's going to die, then I think I should know. I'd to at least say good-bye."

Fornell sighed. A ten-year-old little girl should not be so resigned to death, but her mother's passing and her fathers' professions had somehow made this a condition of her life. He opened his arms and waited for her to join him in the easy chair. Tucking her against him, he measured his words, "Right now Tony is very, very sick. But he's got a really good doctor, who even impresses Uncle Ducky, and your dad and McGee are working very hard to find out who made him sick and if they can make him better."

"I know all that, but I want to see him," her head tilted and her mouth quirked in a way that reminded him of Abby's pout.

"You can't."

"Why not," definitely Abby's influence.

He sighed, "Because, Tony has something called Y Pestis…"

"The plague," her eyes widened. "Does anyone else have it?"

Startled, Fornell asked, "How do you know that Y Pestis is the plague?"

Her eyes rolled, "Science class."

"In my fifth grade science class all we learned was the names of the nines planets," he snorted.

"Wow! I didn't think they had discovered all of them way back then," that was her father's smirk.

"Smart aleck," he began to tickle her, delighting in the sounds of her laughter and squeals. He didn't stop until they were both nearly out of breath.

When he finally relented, Emily again curled into his side, "Does anyone else have it?"

"No," he ran his hand over her hair. "Kate is being watched cause she had a cold, but no. Everyone is okay."

"Okay."

"Tony is going to be okay. Your daddy will make sure of that."

She nodded against him, "Yeah, Daddy needs Tony to bother him. Do you think we could watch the Magnum DVD's tonight?"

"I think we could arrange that," he kissed the top of her head and wrapped her a little tighter in his arms.


	7. Last Visit

**Spoilers: Twilight, Kill Ari Part I and II**

* * *

A weird sound woke Emily. It was a sound she had never heard in her house before. It was a sound she had never heard anywhere before.

Carefully, quietly, she pushed back her covers and slipped out of bed to investigate. She cracked the door open just enough to see that the hall was clear and opened it a little more to slip out of her room. In the hall it became clear that the noise was coming from her father's room, so she slowly eased her way down the hall. Her father's bedroom door was open just enough to see into his bed. He was sitting up against the headboard and her Aunt Abby was curled in his lap. She was sobbing. Emily had never seen or heard her Aunt Abby cry.

In shock she backed towards the wall and for the first time she realized that she wasn't alone. Seeing Kate, who was dead and had never been to her house, wasn't as shocking as seeing Aunt Abby crying.

"She'll be okay," Kate smiled. She was wearing the blue shirt and grey skirt that she wore the first time Emily saw her.

Emily just stared at her, "They buried you today."

"I know," Kate moved to look into her father's bedroom and then knelt in front of her. "I just wanted to say goodbye. And tell you a few things."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to your funeral, but…"

"It's okay. I understand. Come on, let's get you back in bed and I'll tell what I need to," she held out her hand while she stood.

Emily put her hand in Kate's, which felt odd considering she never held Kate's hand before, "Like what?"

"Well, like you need to stop hating McGee. He's never going to take Abby from you or your dad, but he's not going anywhere either." She lead Emily back to her bedroom, "Now, there is going to be a new girl on the team. Her name is Ziva and she…"


	8. Looking at Each Other

Spoilers: Frame Up

(Gibbs/Abby… finally)

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and watched as Abby moved around her lap for a few minutes. She was moving slow than her typical hyper speed; he wondered if it was pain from the confrontation with Charles or the pain of nearly sending one of her best friends to prison with her forensic evidence. When she sunk into the swivel chair at her computer, he stepped closer to the glass doors making them open so that he could move behind her. His hands automatically found her shoulders and began to slowly massage them.

She leaned against the back of her chair and let her head fall back against his chest, "That feels good, Gibbs."

"Mmm," he hummed against the top of her head as he kissed her crown. "You're even tenser now than you were earlier."

"You try relaxing after you have to defend yourself from your own assistant. I didn't totally trust Chip, but I didn't expect him to come after me with a knife either."

In two swift moves, he had turned the chair around and pulled her out of it into his arms, "I am so sorry, Abs. I promised to keep you safe and I let you down. If something had happened…"

Her hand clamped over his mouth as she pushed him into the seat and curled up in his lap, "Nothing happened, Gibbs. I'm here; I'm safe. And I'm safe because of the self defense techniques that you taught me. You would have gotten here in time. I just got the drop on you this time." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

His hand cupped her neck and his thumb caressed her jaw. Their eyes met slowly as he turned her head just a fraction. Her eyes flicked quickly to his lips and back up to his eyes; she knew what he wanted and leaned into him, offering her lips. The kiss was merely the pressure of soft lips against soft lips. However, when they pulled apart that first contact was enough to create a demand within them for more. Their lips crashed back together, desperate and longing. Without breaking the kiss, Abby moved so she was straddling his lap. As hands started roaming, Gibbs pulled back and broke the kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers, "Abs, the security cameras."

"Bet you don't have cameras at home," she smiled at him, devilishly.

"Nope," he gave a small squeeze to her rear. "Go get your coat, we'll go get dinner."

She slid off his lap, her hand slowly trailing down his body. After way into her office, she turned a strange look on her face, "What about Em?"

"Tobias is taking her to dinner. She'll probably stay at his place tonight. Not that I think she'd really mind seeing you at breakfast, I know I wouldn't," Gibbs smiled at her.

She returned the smile.

The first thing she noticed as she slowly came to consciousness was that the sheets smiled like sawdust. She's awoken in Gibbs bed before, but this was the first time she awoken naked and pleasantly sore. Her hand reached out and came into contact with the solid presence of Gibbs' chest. She popped open one eye and through a curtain of hair she saw Gibbs propped up on his elbow watching her.

His hand pushed back her hand and trailed down her back, "Morning."

"Morning," she rolled on her side to look at him better. "We aren't going to pretend that this is the awkward morning after or a one time thing are we?"

"I don't think so," he bent to kiss her.

Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. When the kiss broke, Abby sighed, "I guess we couldn't call in sick today."

"Nope," he kissed her forehead and rolled away from her. Getting out of bed, he pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, "Better get dressed, Abs. Tobias will be dropping Em off to pick up her books and grab the bus soon."

She sat up in the bed, "Want me out of here before then?"

He kissed her as he rounded to bed to leave the room, "Not necessary, since if I have it my way, you'll be back for dinner tonight."

"I like the way you think, Gibbs," she slipped out bed and headed for his chest drawers for a pair of boxers and t-shirt.

Abby and Gibbs were sitting, Abby's feet up in Gibb's lap, at the kitchen table when Emily and Tobias let themselves in the front door. Even ten-year-old Emily knew what had happened the moment she saw them. Her squeal of joy could rival any of Abby's as she threw herself into Abby's arms.

Before she could ask any embarrassing questions, Gibbs patted her rear, "You need to go get your backpack before the bus gets here. You can talk to Abby tonight at dinner."

Emily smirked at her father, "Okay." She headed for the stairs, but quickly turned around to kiss Gibbs' cheek and hug Tobias.

"Go ahead, I know you're dying to say something," Gibbs looked up at his old friend.

Tobias shook his head, "I could think of a nicer guy it could happen to, but I'm happy for you both."

"Oh, Tobias," Abby jumped up and hugged him. "You were so right."

He returned the hug.


	9. Surprises

Spoilers: Ravenous

* * *

Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Dear Aunt Abby, happy birthday to you."

Abby clapped as the off key redition of the song ended and moved further into Autospy, "Thanks, guys."

"Blow out your candle, before it melts the ice cream," Emily held out a small ice cream cake with one lone candle. Abby bent over slightly and gave a gentle puff to extinguish the flame. "Didcha make a wish?"

"Didn't have to. My wish came true, cause you're here," she wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled at Ducky. "So, was this your idea, Duckman?"

"Well, I realize that Jethro will be tracking out in the field most of the night and you'll be monitoring his progress, so I thought that Emily Rose could be Mother's and my guest tonight. And what a better way to start the night than with a birthday celebration?"

She leaned over Emily and kissed his cheek, "You're right, this was perfect."

"So you were surprised," Emily asked taking one of the spoons Ducky offered and stabbing at the cake.

Since they wouldn't bother cutting the cake for just the three of them, Abby stabbed at the cold confection, "I was very surprised. In fact, I think this was the absolutely best part of my day."

"You still pissed at Daddy for forgetting," Emily mumbled around a mouth full of vanilla ice cream and chocolate crunchies.

"Emily, watch your language," Abby automatically corrected.

In order to hide the smile that he always found on his lips when Abby became paternal, Ducky put his own spoonful into his mouth.

"Sorry. Are you still mad at Dad – see, I didn't want to say that cause it rhymed."

Abby laughed and tickled the girls side for a second, "No, I'm not mad at Daddy, cause he didn't forget my birthday. He got me a present."

"Really," Emily looked astonished. "What did he get you? Cause he didn't tell me that he got you anything. And he didn't ask me to help."

"Well, it is something kinda private, Em," Abby's pale skin colored slightly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You mean that it is something that I'm too young to know about."

This time Abby did completely blush and looked at Ducky for help. Fortunately, he was able to change the course of the conversation quickly and Emily forgot all about the gift.

Before long the ice cream cake was finished and Abby was needed back in her lab. Ducky and Emily decided to walk her back on their way out of headquarters. As Emily ran ahead, Ducky and Abby walked slowly, their arms wrapped comfortably around each other.

Ducky smiled up at the young woman, "You do know that Jethro intended on doing something special for your birthday this year. Something more than just dinner. He wanted this birthday to reflect the change in your relationship."

"Trust me, his gift does," Abby laughed as she gave her friend a squeeze.

Ducky shook his head, "He wanted to do something more, something grand. The case unfortunately got in the way."

"I know, Duck. There was a note with the present, but I'm kinda glad he didn't. I'm not sure I'm ready for the 'grand gesture' yet. I like just being us."

"And that seems to be working very nicely," Ducky hugged her. "I hope you know I am most pleased for you both."

She returned the hug, "Thank you, Ducky."

As they broke the hug, he looked up at her, "So, what exactly did Jethro give you, my dear?"

"Well, I'm not sure your old enough to know about it, but," the rest of the statement was whispered into his ear.

Now, it was Ducky's turn to blush.


	10. Dark Dungeon and Dark Thoughts

Spoilers: Bloodbath

* * *

Abby stared at the broken piece of the boat, wondering why Gibbs wasn't screaming at her. Risking a glance at him, she noticed that he just seemed weary more than mad.

"Think you done drinking now?"

She nodded, "Maybe forever."

"Com'on, let's get you to bed before you pass out," he stood and started guiding her from the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and looked at him, stricken, "Where's Emily?"

"She's at Ducky's tonight," he kissed her forehead. "I knew you wouldn't want her seeing you like this."

Abby sighed, "I don't want you seeing me like this, Gibbs."

"I've seen you drunk plenty, Abs."

"But that was happy-drunk Abby," she started climbing the stairs, "this is depressed-messed-up Abby."

His hands moved to her waist to steady her, "Don't matter, Abs. You're still my girl and you're still not allowed around Emily drunk."

Abby suddenly spun to face him, making him move to catch her, "I'm so sorry, Gibbs."

"It's okay. I can fix the boat."

"No," she put her hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry I'm not a better role model for Emily. She looks up to me and what am I? The freaky tattooed chick, who get stalked by guys she meets in cemeteries and gets drunk in her… I mean Emily, not me… dad's basement and breaks his boat. I really shouldn't be around her."

He pulled her hand away from his mouth and growled, "Abigail Scuito, you are an amazing, brilliant, talented scientist. A kind and loving woman who is still strong and forceful. You are the best friend and the worst enemy a person could ask for. If my daughter grows up to be half the woman you are, then I'll be eternally grateful cause it will have been all your influence."

"Oh, Gibbs," her crushing hug nearly sent them both tumbling down the stairs.


	11. Fall Apart

Spoilers: Hiatus Part 1 and 2

* * *

Emily woke to the feel of a hand gently stroking her forehead. Without even opening her eyes, she knew the hand belonged to that of her Uncle Ducky. His were the hands of a surgeon and his touch was more precise than the rest of her family.

Slowly, she blinked open her eyes, wanting to see her uncle, but dreading the news he could be bearing. She offered him a weak smile, "Hey, Uncle Ducky."

"Hello, my dearest girl," he kissed her forehead then gestured for her to sit up. Once she did, he sat on the couch where her head had been and allowed her to snuggle back against him. "Emily, I have some news for you."

"It isn't good is it," she was proud at how strong and steady her voice was. She was a Gibbs and fully intended to live up to the name.

"Well, it isn't really bad news either. It is just news, a new development in your father's condition. He's awake, but his memory has been affected by the accident. He has no memory of the last fifteen years."

Emily felt tears burning her eyes, but refused to shed them, "Kelly. He's back when Kelly and Shannon were alive. He's looking for them."

"Yes," she could hear the shock in his voice that they had kept this secret that only Abby and Fornell shared with them. "How did you know?"

"He's always loved her more, the daughter he wanted, not the daughter he was tricked into." It was a statement of fact and before he could protest, she continued, "Do you know where Papa or Aunt Abby is? I think I'd like to go home."

He held her back as she tried getting up, "Don't you want to see your father?"

"Uncle Ducky, I'm eleven. He can't remember fifteen years and I don't look enough like Kelly. No, I don't want to see him if he doesn't know me," her voice cracked.

"Perhaps seeing you…"

"Please," she begged as tears started streaming down her face. "Please."

He nodded and gather her to him, "We'll find Aunt Abby to take you home, darling. Just please believe me, it will be all right."

She was crying too hard to respond.

* * *

As the elevator doors closed, Ducky looked at his old friend, who was still a shadow of the man he was, "Where to?"

"I said home, Duck," he sagged against the elevator wall.

"But, Emily…"

"Is better off with Tobias," Gibbs spat out. "She'll be safe there and… and she deserves better than me. What kind of father forgets his own kid?"

Ducky tried lightening the mood, "When my mother forgot me on that bus, she didn't have the excellent excuse of having just been blown up."

"She deserves better. I'll have papers drawn up turning custody over to Tobias as soon as I can."

"Jethro," Ducky stared at him as if he had gone mad.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs staggered out of them, "I've got to keep her safe, even from me."

He didn't say another word the entire way home.

* * *

Emily's arms were crossed over her chest, "You're just leaving?"

"Em…"

"Don't," she twisted away from the hand that reached for her. "You must have liked forgetting about me. Forgetting your big mistake. So, now you're just running and forgetting again."

Gibbs sighed, "That's why I'm doing this. I forgot about you and that kills me. I need to get away and get my head in order, so I can be the dad you need."

"The dad I need is the one that stays here and doesn't run off to Mexico. The dad I need loves me enough to try. The dad I need is Tobias Fornell. You, I don't need," she ran to her bedroom before he could see her tears.

"Tobias," he turned and pleaded to the man.

Fornell shrugged, "I'm sorry, Jethro, but I think she's right. I think this is the coward's way. And of all the things I've ever called you, coward isn't one of them."

Gibbs nodded and closed his eyes, "Just be good to her. Anything she needs…"

"Except her father," he interjected.

"I think I should just go," Gibbs turned and started for the door only to be stopped by Fornell's voice.

"What about Abby?"

Gibbs head dropped, "I can't do that. I love her too much. I love her like I loved Shannon and I'm going to lose her like I lost Shannon. I can't go through that again. Please, just take care of her… of Emily… of my girls."

With that he walked out of Fornell's home and their lives, the sound of Fornell's voice screaming "Bastard" following him all the way to Mexico.


	12. Returning Not to Each Other

Spoilers: Escape

* * *

Abby stood in the doorway to Emily's room watching as Gibbs held his sleeping daughter. Their relationship was still extremely fractured, but he was back and he was back because he came home to protect her. They had made their first steps towards healing and becoming a family again.

He sensed her presence and looked up smiling. Carefully, he disentangled himself from Emily, climbing out of the bed. Slipping the door closed, he met her in the hall, "Hey."

"You really are back, aren't you?"

When he nodded she wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. He returned the hug, but when she felt his hands sliding towards her ass and his lips nearing her neck, she pulled back, "No. That part of our relationship is over."

Gibbs looked confused, "What?"

She knew that he would follow her as she moved away from Emily's door and through the house. They finally stopped in the basement where so many of their important conversations had happened. Sitting on his workbench, she finally spoke, "When you left we were friend, colleagues and lovers. And I was happy, so very happy. Then you left and my world got knocked out from under me. In the first two months you were gone, the only time I smiled was when I was with that little girl upstairs. Gradually, for the last two months, I'm started finding myself again and I've learned to smile again. So, because I love my job and I love Em, we can go back to be colleagues and friends, but I can't be your lover, Gibbs. I can't lose myself like that again."

"Abby," he moved cautiously towards her, "I love you. I've always loved you. Part of the reason I left was because I loved you like I loved… like…"

"Shannon. It's okay to say her name, Gibbs. And I love you, too. I just can't do this."

"Why?"

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, "Because I lost myself in you. I can't do that. I need my independence; I need to know who I am and be me. When I'm with you… It's like you fill up my soul and no part of me is left."

"That's because you're in me. Your soul, your very being is in me. Abby, please, think about this. You wanted me to come back," his hands went to her waist.

She reached down and removed his hands from her body, but held onto them tightly, "Because I needed my friend. Gibbs, I'll always love you, but I can't lose myself like that again. I don't think I could find myself again, the next time you left."

"Abs, there isn't going to be a next time, I promise."

She shook her head, "You can't promise that. What if one of those bullets out there does have your name on it? You're older than me and statistically women live longer than men. One way or another, you will leave again."

"Abby, I tried this. I tried living without you cause I was afraid of losing you. I couldn't do it," he freed a hand from her grasp to cup her face.

For a moment she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered at him, "But this is different. We won't be living without each other, we'll still be friends. Best friends. Please, Gibbs, tell me we'll be friends."

"Always," he whispered his voice growing husky.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Always."


	13. Trick or Treat

Spoilers: Witch Hunt

* * *

"What are you doing here," Emily asked as she opened the door to her father.

Gibbs eyes widened as he looked at his daughter, "Why the hell are you blue?"

Emily rolled her eyes and let him into Fornell's house, "I'm Smurfette."

"What the hell is a smurfette?" Entering the living room, he glared at Fornell, "Why the hell is Emily blue?"

"She just told you, it's her Halloween costume. She's Smurfette and you can stop asking, I've no idea what the hell a smurfette is either," Fornell shrugged from his seat on the couch.

"Seriously, what where you guys doing in the 80's," Emily groaned in annoyance.

"Paris Island," Gibbs responded as Fornell came out with "Quantico."

"That explains so much of my life. Sit down," Emily waved an impatient had at the couch, "I'll show you."

As Emily ran from the room, Gibbs turned to Fornell, "Why did you let her paint herself blue?"

"What kinda idiot do you think I am? It's grease paint. It will come off her face easier than my bathroom sink. Just be grateful it is cold and she's wearing the blue turtleneck and tights. She wanted to paint her whole body."

"And go naked," Gibbs shouted.

"No, Dad. Gees, don't have a coronary. Smurfette also wears white shoes, a white dress, and a white hood. I'm just waiting for Aunt Abby to get here to help me put it on. Giveme," she held her hand out, fingers wiggling for the remote.

"I'm trying to watch the news," Fornell complained as he tugged the remote to him.

"I'll give you the highlights: death, death, war, fire, robbery, rain tomorrow. Now, giveme. I need to educate you two."

Gibbs sighed, "You're getting pretty snarky there, Emily Rose."

Turning from the dvd player, she glared at her father, "Should have seen me a few months ago. Oh, that's right, you were in Mexico."

"Emily…"

"Here, watch this. Smurfette is the girl. I'm going to finish my hair, when Aunt Abs gets here, send her up to my room, okay," she handed the remote back to Fornell and ran up the stairs.

After about five minutes, Gibbs turned to Fornell, "What the fuck is this?"

"I'm not sure," Fornell's head twisted as he looked at the scene. "Whoever wrote it was on the good stuff, though, let me tell you."

Gibbs barked out a laugh, as Fornell flicked off the DVD and turned the news back on.

"So, why are you here," Fornell asked just as the newscaster went from the fire to the robbery.

"I thought I'd go trick-or-treating with you guys."

"Really," Emily asked as she came back into the room. This time she was wearing a white smock like dress and a pair of white pumps and carrying her pink cell phone.

"Yeah," Gibbs looked up at Emily and smiled. "See, now that looks cute. Well, except for the blue face, of course."

"Dad, I couldn't be Smurfette with a white face. Can you button me up? Aunt Abby called, she's running late, so she's going to meet us at Annie's."

Gibbs sat on the arm of the couch as he stumbled over the buttons for a moment or two, "So, you mind if I go with you guys?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I think I'd like that. I don't remember you ever going trick-or-treating with us. Or even seeing my costume."

"Em," he turned her gently to face him, "you're right. I've never been with you, because it was something I used to do with Kelly. When I left, you told me that I was trying to forget you, but the truth is that your whole life I've been trying to forget Kelly. By not doing things with you that I did with Kelly, like trick-or-treating or working on the boat or telling you stories about her. I'd like to change that, Em."

"I'd like that too," Emily lunged at her father, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. Pulling back she laughed, "Oops! Hey, now you can go as Grouchy Smurf."

"What," Gibbs asked, looking back at Fornell.

Bursting into laughter, Fornell pointed at Gibbs face, "Ah, you got a little something blue there, Gibbs."

"This had better come off," Gibbs glared at Emily as he headed for the bathroom.

Emily ran after him, still giggling, "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll get the Noxzema."


	14. Driven Together

Spoilers: Driven

* * *

She almost missed his hand darting towards the emergency switch, but she couldn't have missed the familiar groan of the halting elevator car. In the dim half light, he turned to her. There was a look in his eye that could have made her cry had she watched him for too long. He moved towards her, a mumbled apology dropping from his lips, and suddenly she was caught in his arms. He held with the same mixture of desperation and reverence that he had held her when they made love. 

It had been months since she had been held like that. Actually, it had been seven months and five days. Seven months and five days, since they last made love. Seven months and five days, since she felt comfortable and safe and adored in anyone's arms.

She melted into him, praying that they could stay like that forever, but all too soon he pulled away and restarted the elevator. Within moments, he had an arm around her waist guiding her into autopsy while calling out for Ducky. He stayed barely long enough to explain that the vehicle had tried to kill her before he was gone. Ducky's arms wrapping about her did little to elevate the feeling of lost that she experienced since Gibbs' arms left her.

* * *

She let herself into the house knowing that Gibbs and Emily would be working on the boat. Since Gibbs' sojourn to Mexico, it was the boat and stories Gibbs shared about Kelly that had reunited and restored father and daughter. For just a moment she stood listening to Gibbs' laughter as Emily told a story from her day. She missed these sounds, these moments nearly as much or perhaps more than she missed Gibbs' arms. She licked her lips lightly in nervous preparation.

The sound of her footfalls stopped their chatter and cause Gibbs to move protectively, as always, in front of Emily. He smiled when he saw that it was her. Before he could even speak a greeting, she was across the room and in his arms. Her lips met his in a demanding yet tender kiss. She felt herself being lifted off her feet as he responded to the kiss. Seven months apart was enough to cause them to respond to each other a little more passionately than they normally would have in front of Emily. The kiss tapered off to a few small pecks before ending in an embrace.

"Well, thank god," Emily sighed dramatically. "Maybe things can get back to normal around here. I'm going to my room… for the rest of the night. I'll see you at breakfast, Aunt Abby." Two quick hugs and kisses and she was racing up the stairs.

Abby sighed happily as Gibbs arms wrapped around her again.


	15. Abby not Amy

Spoilers: Cover Story

* * *

Gibbs watched as McGee left the room Abby was using as a bedroom. The look on the poor kid's face spoke volumes. Sure the idea that Amy and McGregor would get married in Thom E. Gemcity's next book was thrown out in an attempt to save Abby's life, but Gibbs knew his young agent still harbored feelings for Abby. And truthfully, he couldn't blame him. Abby Scuito was the type of woman that got in deep under your skin. There wasn't a moment in the seven months they were apart that he didn't ache from the separation.

As he walked passed the spot where Gibbs was leaning against the wall, McGee shot the older man a look. It was a mixture of loathing, jealousy and respect; possibly a look only McGee could have pulled off. Still, Gibbs couldn't fault him. If the roles were reversed… If Abby loved McGee as she loved him… Gibbs would have shot the kid by now.

Pushing off the wall, Gibbs headed towards the room McGee had just left. There Abby was sitting on the couch she was using as a bed, her face buried in her hands. Unsure if she was crying, Gibbs sprinted across the room to kneel in front of her. Gently, he pulled at her hands, "Abs?"

"Oh, Gibbs," she fell against his shoulder, her arms winding around his waist. "I love you."

"I know, doll, I know," he sighed as he moved both of them to a better position on the couch.

"I never meant to hurt him, you know? It was just some fun between two adults that spoke the same language: geek. I thought he understood that. He's dated other people; he's liked other people, but I think he's always thought we'd… He doesn't understand how deeply I love you and you love me. I think he's waiting to pick up the pieces."

Gibbs nodded and kissed her head, unsure of what to say. He had hated the brief fling that Abby had with McGee, because of his feelings for her. He now hated the pain that his relationship with Abby caused McGee, because of his feelings for the younger man. Still his love for the woman in his arms trumped all of that.

"I wish there was some way to make him understand that even though I love him, I don't love him the way I love you."

"Abby, why were you staying here," Gibbs suddenly asked.

"Huh," she looked up at him in confusion. "What does this have to do with Tim?"

"Just tell me why you didn't go to my place."

Abby sighed, "I thought it would be weird with you and Em not there. I thought maybe you wouldn't want me there without you guys."

"How's McGee ever going to realize how deeply I love you, how much a part of me and my life you are, if don't even understand. You never have to thinks it is weird to be at my place, whether I'm there or not. You shouldn't think that way."

"Gibbs," she questioned softly.

"I've got to talk to Emily, but if she says yes, then I think we need to make a change."

She pulled out of his arms to really look at him, "What are you saying, Gibbs?"

"I'm asking you to move in with me and Emily, to form a family," he ran his fingers down her cheek.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "I won't marry you. I won't become the fifth Mrs. Gibbs."

"I've said it before, I love you too much to marry you," he cupped her cheek. "I can't promise that life will be perfect, but I can promise to love you."

"That's enough for me," Abby went to kiss him, but stopped just before their lips met. "This is only if Em is one thousand percent okay and happy with this."

"Of course," he slid his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her to him for a kiss.


	16. The Other Woman

Spoilers: Tiny one for Trojan Horse

* * *

"Seriously," the absolutely beautiful woman leaned across the table towards Abby. Her golden brown eyes sparkled with delight and laughter, "They hid in the front seat of a taxi cab? I love it."

"Well, thanks! It was my reputation and ass on the line there," Abby huffed.

The woman shook her head, "Abigail, it would take a lot more than that to impugn your reputation. I once just mentioned to opposing consul that you were five on my speed dial and he backed down about this DNA evidence immediately. And I don't think you've got to worry about your ass with Jethro around."

"Well, I don't know about that," Abby gave a wink.

The woman's laughter caused her to throw back her hair. For a moment Abby was once again stuck by just how beautiful the woman was. Abby wasn't a jealous person, but if there was anyone in the world she envied, it was Estacia Diaz.

Estacia Diaz was easily the most beautiful of all Emily's friends' mothers. She even had the "Most Beautiful People" lists from her modeling days to prove it. Back then she had been known as Stacey Day and had started modeling in High School to hopefully pay for college. Her flawless bronzed skin, brown hair touched with gold at each curl, and gold flecked eyes had become a phenomenon and Stacey Day had walked every couture cat walk in New York, Milan and Paris. Her picture had been on more magazines than Abby had read; but the day that Estacia Diaz received her JD from Georgetown School of Law, Stacey Day retired from modeling and fell of the planet. Estacia got a job with a DC firm that handled mostly immigration and family law and like her rapid rise in the fashion world, she made partner at 30.

At 31, Estacia had woken up and realized that none of her success had really mattered since she lost her parents, her only family, two years before. She was determined to create her own family and by the end of the year, Annabella Elisa came into her home from Chile. Annie, as she was known to all, was chronologically three years old at the time, but both physically and developmentally she tested about the eighteen month range. A battery of doctors and specialist worked continually with Stacey and Annie, until at five years old she was able to enter a normal kindergarten class. It was in that class that she and Emily first met. Eight years later they were more than friends, they were sisters, which was a good thing, considering.

Estacia had met Tobias Fornell at a birthday party for one of the girls' classmates. It was his weekend with Emily and he ended up being miserable in a Chuck E. Cheese instead of Gibbs or Abby. Estacia had heard about the agent from both Emily and Abby and was thrilled with the opportunity to get to know him. The next day Abby had gotten a call from Estacia, who had a few million questions about one Tobias C. Fornell. Nonetheless, it had taken nearly two years, and assurance that Annie like Tobias, before they went on their first official date. Three years later they were closer than ever, but still skirting around the issues of living together or marriage.

Abby smiled at her friend and reached over to take her hand, "I'm glad you're here. We haven't seen enough of each other lately."

"I know," Estacia squeezed her hand. "It just seems that life is always moving faster than we can run."

Abby sighed as the two girls ran laughing through the backyard, "Tell me about it."

The girls slid to a stop in front of the patio table where Abby and Estacia were sitting.

Abby raised an eyebrow at the matching mischievous grins on the girls' faces, "Yes?"

"Daddy and Papa are going to grill steaks for dinner," Emily grinned.

"And this is special, why," Estacia asked pulling her daughter into a one armed hug.

"Cause," Annie wrapped an arm around her mother's neck, "they are going to build a bon fire, right here."

Abby rolled her eyes, "With what? Daddy isn't going to burn this boat."

"It's Papa's stuff," Emily explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "Daddy said that it will be good for him and make really good steaks."

"Yeah, the guilt and history just tenderizes the steaks," Abby's voice dripped with sarcasm. She stood and tugged on Estacia's hand to make her get up again. "Girls, go grab the hoses and make sure they are ready to go, if we need them. We're going to go help Daddy and Papa."

Following Abby, still hand-in-hand, Estacia asked, "Abs, are we really going to let them set fire to the backyard?"

"It's kinda a ritual for Gibbs. A time to let go of the past or whatever's ticked him off. It is really weird, but it might be good for Tobias… and you."

"Just another night in with the Gibbs' household," Estacia laughed. "If tonight is the fire, when's the flood and the pestilence?"

Abby laughed, "You never know at this house!"


	17. What's in a Name

Spoiler: Family

* * *

"Abby!"

Abby turned from the paint samples as she heard her name being called by a teenaged voice. Coming towards her was one of Emily's newest friends, a girl that had moved into Fornell's neighborhood a few months before. Abby had only met her once, when she had taken Emily and several of her friends to the mall, so it took a moment to think of her name, but fortunately it popped into her head just as the girl stopped in front of her, "Hi, Mandy."

The girl beamed, "Hi! Oh, are you picking out the new colors for your living room?"

"Amanda Leigh," the woman who had been trailing behind the girl admonished in a thick Georgia accent. "We don't ask strangers about their business."

Mandy's eyes rolled, "Mom, this isn't a stranger. This is Abby, Emily Gibbs' mom."

Abby opened her mouth to correct the teenager, by her mother was quicker.

"Oh my goodness, it is so nice to meet you. Emily goes on about you all the time; 'my mom this and my mom that.' My husband is a forensic scientist as well, so she's always telling him how brilliant you are and how many cases you and her dads have solved."

Abby blinked at the woman. Diane had been a teacher so she knew that Emily had to be talking about her. She swallowed, "Emily calls me her mom?"

"Of course, dear," the woman looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I know that you've got a bit of a unique situation, but she always calls you mom."

"Abby, are you okay," Mandy looked at her with concern and confusion.

Abby shook her head, "Yeah, I'm just in a bit of a rush. Emily and her dad are waiting for me to get home so we can start painting."

"Oh, don't let us keep you then. Maybe we could have lunch sometime; I'd love to get to know you better. I'm Carla, by the way."

Abby took the offered hand, "I'd like that, Carla. It was nice meeting you and nice seeing you again, Mandy."

In a daze she walked up the paint counter and ordered two gallons of each color on the sample she was holding.

* * *

"Abs, I know I said you could pick the color, but I don't think I could live with an entirely purple living room."

"What," Abby came down the last few steps, now dressed in her painting clothes. "I don't want purple. It won't go with the new furniture. I wanted green."

"Then why'd you buy four shades of purple paint," Gibbs asked as he used the screwdriver to gesture at the four open cans of paint.

There ranging from a purple indigo to lavender sat four testaments to her state of mind at the Home Depot.

"Shit," she swore quietly as her hands went to the top of her head.

"Hey, it's not a total loss. We both like dark walls in bedrooms, so the indigo would be good for our bedroom."

"Is it," she asked softly, still transfixed on the cans of paint.

"Yeah," he started closing the paint, "some cream trim and it will look good."

"No, is it 'our bedroom'?"

Gibbs looked up at her, shocked. He had thought something was wrong she got home, but now after the wrong paint and that question, he was sure. Crossing to her, he lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes, "Yes, it is our bedroom. Yours and mine. Equally. Look, I know that we should probably get a place of our own, a new place, but Emily was raised here and Kelly..."

"No," she cut him off with a hug. "No, this is our home. I've got a lot of memories here myself. I know you want to re-do it to make me feel like it is more of my place, but I already love this house. I just... I'm not totally sure were I fit. I'm... I... Emily calls me mom when she's talking to her friends."

Gibbs pulled back a little, unsure of what to say. He wanted to kiss the woman in his arms out of joy that his daughter thought that way, but Abby seemed bothered by this. She was comfortable with 'Aunt Abby,' but perhaps 'Mom' was too much. "Oh. Hey, it is okay. I'll talk to her; tell her to stop doing that."

"No," Abby cried out again.

"You want her calling you mom to her friends?"

"I don't know. I think so," Abby sighed. Since all the living room furniture was covered in drop cloths, Abby moved to the stairs and sat down. "I was never Diane's biggest fan, but I've never wanted to take her away from Emily or replace her. But, I love Em so much. And to think that she calls me mom to strangers, but has never said it to my face. It hurts... in a way I wouldn't have expected."

"I didn't think you'd want me calling you mom."

Both Abby and Gibbs jumped at the sound of Emily's voice, as neither had heard Tony and her return from going to get pizzas.

Tony cleared his throat, "I'm going to take the pizzas to the kitchen."

"No, wait," Emily rested a hand on his arm. "You're family, too, and I guess I should tell you guys something. I've been telling my friends that Tony was my brother from one of Dad's previous marriages and Aunt Abby's my real mother, since I was nine."

"What," Gibbs glared at his daughter.

Emily headed for the stairs and sat down next to Abby with a sigh, "There was a concert or something at school one night and Becky Syms was ragging on me about something or other. I just wanted her to stop, you know, so I dragged her over to the stage and pointed out Aunt Abby and Tony. I told her that they were my mom and brother. I kinda shut her up and it just made it easier to explain when you guys were at school plays and concerts and games and everything. Over time, it just became normal."

"But why didn't you tell us," Abby asked, turning to look at Emily.

"I guess I thought that it was kinda like a wish, if I said it enough, it would come true. I thought maybe it was starting to work when you and Daddy started dating a couple of years ago and when Tony was spending so much time here after Kate died. Then you and daddy broke up and Tony started working undercover. So, I started doing it even more. Making up a few stories about spending time with my family and just wishing they could be true. Then Tony's assignment ended and he's been doing more stuff with us. And you moved in. It's nice to have... Look, I love my real mother, but I can barely remember her. What I can remember is a sick lady that cried a lot. But, you've always been there from skinned knees to homework to my... you know. You've been my mom."

Abby fought back tears, "I still don't understand why you didn't tell. Or ask us if you could call us your mom and brother."

Emily finally looked at Abby and then Tony, "Cause, who wants a little kid clinging to you. Who wants to be burdened by someone who's not related to you, who wasn't a part of your plans or dreams?"

"Oh, Emily," Abby threw her arms around Emily and pulled her close, "you are so wrong. You've never been a burden and you're a part of my plans and dreams now."

Tony knelt in front of them, "Bella, I've thought of you a kid sister for years. I'd kill anybody that would try to hurt you and I love being with you and only big brothers can be totally bad influences."

Even though a tear was making its way slowly down her cheek, Emily giggled when her father slapped the back of Tony's head. "You really don't mind?"

Abby and Tony both shook their heads.

Emily looked at Abby, "So, I could maybe call you mom?"

"Well, I think we should clear that with Daddy," Abby's thumb brushed away the tears, even as her own welled.

Gibbs moved to sit next to Emily, his long arms wrapping about them both, "This is between the two of you. This is something you need to decide, but I'll tell you that my gut says it is a good thing."

"We better trust the gut. Right, Mom," Emily looked at Abby with an open and pleading face; almost begging for acceptance and love.

Abby's hand caressed Emily's face, before pulling her even closer, "That's right, baby. The gut's always right."

Gibbs kissed each of his girls head and gave Tony a look that made the younger man's heart swell with pride.

"So, does this mean I can call you Dad," Tony asked, winking at Emily.

"Only if you want vomit and dumpster duty for the rest of your career."

"Ah, Dad," Emily and Tony whined together, "that's not fair."

Tony received another slap, while Emily got another kiss, "Brats. Come on, we need to get back to Home Depot to get the right paint."

"Could we use the Blue Corn Chips for the background color in my room," Emily asked as she looked at the cans.

"Background," Tony wrapped his arm around the girl and started out of the house. "How many colors are you going to make me put on your walls?"

"Just three. The gray background, then sponge painted pink and teal."

"Sponge painted? I didn't sign up for this. I'm strictly a roller guy…"

Abby and Gibbs listened as Tony and Emily continued arguing about painting and how they'd be doing her room as they left the house for the car.

Turning towards Gibbs, she asked, "What just happened here?"

"I think you just became a mom," Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

She fell into his embrace with a gentle laugh, "Funny, I always figured it would be harder than that."

"I don't know you've had seven years of labor."

"You're right," she started from the house, leading Gibbs by their joined hands, "I want a damn good Mother's Day gift this year."

The sound of Gibbs' laugh was cut short when the front door closed.


	18. Modern Music

Spoilers: Ex-Files

* * *

Abby smiled at Emily, who looked nervous... no, terrified was a better word. Placing both hands on Emily's shoulders, she tried reassuring her, "Hey, this doesn't have to be perfect. The only person that will ever hear it is your dad and he's going to love it. Just sing from your heart, kiddo, cause he's going to be listening with his."

"Are you sure Dad's going to be okay with this," Emily asked, still nervous.

"Nope, not a clue," Abby kissed her forehead. "If he hates it, then we blame me, okay?"

Emily laughed a little as she relaxed microscopically.

Slinging an arm over Emily's shoulder, she led her back into the inner office of the lab. There sitting on Abby's desk was a box that Emily rarely saw; it was the tapes that Shannon and Kelly had sent to her father during his tour in Kuwait. She had only heard those tapes a few times in her life, but they were precious to her, because they were precious to her dad.

Abby crossed to her desk and tenderly laid a hand on the box, "I've already converted these to MP3's. They turned out great. Want to hear?"

"Nah," Emily shook her head. "I'd feel funny listening to them without Dad. You know?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I do. So, you think you're ready?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, basically, you're going to sing karaoke. The instrumental to the song you picked is all uploaded, so all you have to do is sing into this mike in time to the music," Abby explained as she handed over the small microphone.

"What if I forget the words?"

With a fancy swirl of her hand, Abby produced a piece of paper, "Voila, the words. Now, do you want me to stay or go?"

"Stay, please," Emily clung to Abby's hand.

"Okay," she squeezed the girl's hand. "Just push the green button when you're ready."

Emily took a few deep breaths and finally reached out to press the button. The first strands of "That's My Dad" by TJ Loughran filled the room and Emily began to sing softly,

"My Dad is like no one else I have ever known  
My Dad, I remember each evening when he'd come home  
to see how he'd smile, and have all the while  
the love that he always would show

My Dad could never have been a better friend to me  
My Dad, I could turn to him no matter what would be  
This friend firm and true, what one man can do  
this person who's given so much  
I could say "thank you" a thousand times  
but I never could say it enough

Who always brings the sun home with him  
That's My Dad - That's My Dad  
and who always knows the right song to sing  
That's My Dad - That's My Dad  
stood by me when my world was shaking  
held my hand when my heart was aching  
He picked me up when I fell down  
I could say "I love you" a thousand times  
but I never could say it enough

Who always hangs the world on a string  
That's My Dad - That's My Dad  
Who is the one who taught so many things  
That's My Dad - That's My Dad  
How can you say thanks to someone  
someone who means so much  
touched my life so deeply  
That's My Dad"

By the time the song was done, her voice was strong and steady. When the last few notes ended, she pressed the button again and the lab filled with silence.

"Em, that was so good," Abby stood to embrace the girl.

Snuggling into Abby's arms, she sighed in relief, "Thanks, Mom. This really was a good idea."

"I do have my moments of sheer brilliance," she gave the girl a squeeze. "You want to stay and hear mine or run up to see Uncle Ducky?"

"Will your song scar me for life," Emily half teased.

"No!"

"Then sure," Emily laughed as she traded places with Abby.

Abby took a moment to mess with the machine to call up the correct song. Then after clearing her throat, Abby pressed the button herself. The tune that filled the room shocked Emily. Dan Fogelberg's "Longer" was not what she would have expected from her mom.

Abby's voice was strong and clear as she started to sing,

"Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you.

Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you.

I'll bring fire in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings.

Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Blurring lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you.  
I'll be in love with you.

Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you... "

Like Emily she waited for the last notes to fade, but didn't immediately turn off the machine. Instead, she added, "I will always love you, Gibbs." Then she turned off the machine and turned to Emily,

"Well?"

Emily launched herself at Abby, unable to speak for the tears.

"I love you, too, Em," Abby kissed her head.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time figuring if he hurried, he'd have some time to paint the boat before Abby and Emily got back from the store. At the bottom of the steps he froze. There was a foreign object sitting on his work bench. He approached slowly as if it might be a bomb. Sitting on top of the thingy was a note if familiar handwriting. Carefully, he picked it up.

G,

I know that you said you only listen to five songs, but Em and I thought we could expand that. Just push the button in the center.

All my love,

A

P.S. I promise it won't blow up.

Smirking at the last line, Gibbs set the note aside and pressed the center button as instructed. It took a second or two to start, but then the basement filled with the most beautiful sound. Gibbs found it hard to breathe as the voices of the four people he'd loved the most in his life all said "I love you" at the same time. He sat enraptured as Kelly's piano playing gave way to Abby's song and Shannon's voice turned into Emily's song. It was a miracle and perfect.

An hour later, Emily and Abby returned to find him still listening to the continuous loop of songs and words.

He looked at them, watching him from the stairs, and merely opened his arms, inviting them to rush towards his embrace. He held them both close as Abby's voice once again began singing "Longer." And he knew that it was true.


	19. Coming of Age and Understanding

none, but a tiny bit of Leap of Faith canon idea

* * *

"Okay, McGee, call Abby, get her to start running a trace."

The three younger agents looked at Gibbs like deer in headlights. Making him look back, "What?"

The two men looked at each other then finally looked at Ziva.

Sighing at her co-workers cowardice, she turned to Gibbs, "Abby went home. Well, more specifically, she went to your house, but that is pretty much her home. Emily called her with some… um… female problems and Abby… um…" She flashed a desperate look at Tony.

He took pity on her, "Abby said she was going to help the Gibbs that actually appreciated her."

The widening of his eyes and the flare of his nostrils were so subtle that if his team didn't know him as well as they did, they would have thought he was unaffected by these words. Instead, they could tell he had been shocked and hurt by them. Still he quickly schooled his features and started giving order, "McGee, you get that trace started. Ziva, Tony, interview the petty officer. I'm going to see what Ducky has."

They scattered to do his bidding.

It was hours, two petty officers arrested for murder and a long talk with Ducky later that found standing in his living, holding a bag of Chinese, watching Emily and Abby. Emily, who had experienced her first menstruation a few months before and seemed to be having an increasingly hard time with cramps and heavy bleeding, was laying on the couch, her head in Abby's lap, fast asleep. Abby was reading one of the many forensic magazines that had invaded his house over the years and rubbing the younger girls back.

Setting the food on the coffee table, he knelt in front of his daughter. Even in her sleep, her brow as creased in pain and her eyes were squeezed shut. With a sigh, he brushed back a stray piece of Emily's hair and kissed her forehead. He looked up at Abby and signed, i Kitchen. Now. /i

She nodded at him, hurt and anger waging in her eyes, and slipped out from under Emily's head, grabbing the food on her way.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she moved around it as if she belonged. Which in an odd paradox, she did. He could and would never think of her as domestic, but he had no problem seeing her comfortable and happy in his home and family. Moving behind her, he stopped her actions with his hands on her shoulders and a kiss to her head.

The anger and tension in her body eased slightly, "You bought Lo Mein not Chow Mein."

"Yeah," he pulled her against him, "you like Lo Mein better."

"It can't just work like this. You can't just buy me Lo Mein and give me some affection and it all be okay."

"Why not? Caff!pows and a kiss on the cheek work at work."

She pulled out of his arms and turned to look at him, "That is work. This is life and it just doesn't work the same way. I'd hope that I'm more than just a lab rat, an employee, when it comes to here… us… Em."

"Abs, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes at the sting of hearing those words from him.

He cupped her cheek, "It is okay to say you're sorry to the people you love… And I love you, Abs." She started to say something, but he placed a finger to her lips. "Not once in the last six years have I asked for your help with Emily. That wasn't because I didn't need it or want it; that was because you always offered it freely. But in those last six years, I also never said thank you. And that was wrong of me. I could never say or do enough to thank you."

"Gibbs," she sighed, "you know that isn't why I do any of this. I do this because I love you and I love Emily. I just want what is best for both of you."

"I know and you are what is best for both of us. I'm so sorry about all of this."

This time she let him pull her into his arms, "I'm sorry, too. I hate fighting with you especially about Emily, but this isn't getting better. When I got to her school she could barely move and had already bled through two pads. She's going to miss her soccer game and probably Cheryl's birthday party. She can't function like this, Gibbs. You need to stop thinking of this as putting your 12 year old on birth control and start thinking about it as getting her the medicine she needs. You wouldn't deny her insulin if she was diabetic."

"You're right, Abs," his arms tightened around her. "I just worry that this could lead down a dangerous path."

She kissed his jaw, "She's a good kid, but I won't let that happen either. I love her too much."

He tilted her head up to kiss her on the lips, "You know I didn't mean what I said last month, right?"

"I'm not her mother and I do know that. So, in theory, I agree with what you said, just not the way you said it."

"No, I was wrong. You may not be Em's biological or legal mother, but you've taken all the responsibilities and all the worry. My throwing that in your face was cruel."

"Well, I'm kinda used to it. The second B does stand for Bastard," she laughed as she snuggled closer for a moment. "It really is okay. As long as you let me take Em to my doctor."

"Yeah, that would be a good thing."

"Good," she kissed him and moved out of his arms. "You go wake Em and I'll dish up dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," he started to leave the room, but turned to briefly watch her again. He found himself counting his blessings, starting with one Abigail Scuito.


	20. Daughters, Sisters

Spoilers: Requiem (including a tiny bit of the time capsule)

* * *

Maddie Tyler had sat in her car staring at the house she so often played at in her childhood for nearly half an hour. She had tried to thank Jethro and Tony at the hospital, but they had both shrugged it off as nothing, which had been pretty annoying. Still she wasn't sure that they'd want or appreciate the gifts, so nerves had kept her in the car so far. Finally, she tired of her own internal debate and got out of the car.

When the door flung open, she couldn't be sure if she had even had time to knock. She was shocked to find herself staring into two blue eyes that reminded her so much of Kelly.

"You must be Maddie," the girl smiled, but there was a cool tone to her voice.

Maddie tried a friendly smile, "Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Emily Gibbs, the daughter of the man that almost killed himself for you."

"Oh," the idea that Jethro had another daughter, another family came as an almost physical blow. Maddie had believed, after talking to him, that he'd never recovered from the lost of Kelly and Mrs. Gibbs. This was a shock. "I didn't know Jethro had another daughter."

"Yeah, she seemed to forget that, too," anger permeated her words.

Blessedly, before Maddie was forced to come up with an appropriate response the Goth woman that had been fretting over Jethro and Tony at the hospital appeared.

"Who was at the door, kiddo," she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "Oh, Maddie! Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking… um… Amy?"

The Goth laughed, "Only according to Thom E. Gemcity. It's Abby."

"Right, sorry. There was a lot going on when Jethro introduced us," Maddie felt herself blushing.

"You mean didn't introduce us. Gibbs suffers from the rudes sometimes." She suddenly shook her head, "Just like me. I'm sorry. Come on in. Em, run and tell Daddy that Maddie's here."

"Do I have to," the surly attitude wasn't abating any.

Abby released the girl and gave her a soft swat on the rear, "Yes. And drop the 'tude. Clear?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as se flounced off.

"Sorry about that," Abby lead Maddie into the house. "She's at that age where the only emotion she can seem to express is anger. She's really just upset and worried and hurt, but mad is easier."

Maddie really had no idea what to think. This woman was obliviously at home here and interacted easily with Emily. She glanced quickly at the pictures on the wall, mostly all of Emily and Abby with a few with Jethro and others. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Are you Emily's mother?"

Abby smiled, "Nope, but I'm her mom."

"So, you and Jethro are married?"

"Love her too much to do that to her," it was Jethro who answered the question as he bounded into the room. "How you feeling, Maddie?"

Maddie accepted the hug he offered, noting over his shoulder that Emily had retreated into Abby's embrace. "I'm doing great. How are you and Tony?"

"I'm fine," she observed that he didn't answer about Tony.

"Good," she smiled and held out the two boxes she'd been carrying. "I just wanted to get you and Tony something as a thank you."

He shook his head, "You don't have to do that. We were just doing our job."

"The hell you were," Emily exploded out of Abby's arms, rushing her father.

"Emily," Jethro and Abby called together.

"You weren't," she sobbed as small fists pummeled her father's chest. "This wasn't your job. This was because of Kelly. Because you love her more than me. You nearly left me trying to find Kelly through her. And Tony is sick again because of her, too. It wasn't his job to save either of you." She broke away from her father and ran for the stairs.

After a few seconds of silence Abby sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

"No, wait," Maddie held out her hand. "What did she mean? 'Tony's sick again.'"

Jethro sighed, "A few years back Tony had the plague. His lungs were permanently damaged and weakened. They've kept him in the hospital to run an antibiotic course as a precaution."

"Oh my god," Maddie's hand covered her mouth.

Abby moved closer to Jethro, "It isn't as bad as it seems. He's going to be okay or Gibbs and I are going to take turns kicking his ass."

Maddie nodded, a half smile covered her attempt to control her emotions. A moment later, she spoke, "May I talk to Emily?"

"I'm not sure…"

Abby's hand on Jethro's arm stopped his flow of words. A meaningful glance and a few signs passed between them before he turned back to Maddie, "Top of the stairs across from Kelly's room."

Maddie nodded and smiled a thank you to Abby. Heading up the stairs she flashed back to so many trips up those same stairs with Kelly. Usually with cookies hidden in their shirts. She paused and looked at the closed door to Kelly's room; she had to wonder if it was as she remembered it, but she didn't dare open it. She turned and knocked on the brightly decorated door across from it.

"Go away, Mom," Emily's voice filtered through the wood.

"Um…" Maddie had to lick her suddenly dry lips. "It's… it's Maddie. Could I come in? I'd like to talk to you… about Kelly."

There was nothing from the other side of the door for a minute and then she could faintly make out padded footsteps. The door handle turned and the door opened a crack. Maddie smiled as she pushed open the door and stepped through. Closing the door behind her, Maddie surveyed the room. The walls were painted a purple-grey with a faux finish of lavender and gold sponge paint. It all had that fresh paint look that meant they hadn't been done that way for long. Clothes spilled out of the closet and onto the floor. The tops of the wooden dress and vanity were littered with hair accessories and 'starter' make-up products. A typical girl's room.

The large window that overlooked the backyard had a window seat and Emily had retreated to one end of it. Maddie made her way to the other end and curled up. They didn't look at each other, just the backyard and the falling autumn leaves.

"So, I owe you an apology."

Emily's head snapped towards Maddie, "Why?"

Maddie sighed, "Cause… I didn't think about the consequences when I went to Jeth… your dad with my problem. I never thought anything like this could happen and I really never thought that he might have a new family. That was kinda dumb of me. I mean, he loved Kelly and Mrs. Gibbs… the first Mrs. Gibbs so much of course he'd want another family."

"Nope, he didn't."

"What do you mean," Maddie's forehead furrowed in confusion.

Emily gave the type of sigh that only pre-teens can make when adults are being stupid, "I mean, Dad didn't want another family. He's been married three times since Shannon died and never for longer than 26 months and… And I was a mistake… no really I was a ploy to try and make my dad stay with my mother."

"Emily…"

"No, it is okay," she held up a hand then let it drop to the top of her black teddy bear. "I love my dad and he loves me. I just know he loves Kelly more. This whole thing with you just proves it."

Maddie couldn't help it, she scooted across the bench to hug the younger girl, "Oh, Emily, I'm sure that isn't true. Your dad… Well, I think your dad has a hero complex. He needs to save people. He's a Marine. So was my dad and he was the same way. In fact, he died trying to save some people in a fire."

Emily settled in Maddie's arms, "Sounds like our dads aren't that good heroes."

"Even heroes need heroes. My dad's wasn't around, but your dad's was," she rested her head on Emily's.

Emily chuckled, "I'm so going to use the fact that Tony was Dad's hero for awhile."

"They don't get along?"

Emily's head shook, "Nah, they do. They love each other even. Tony's the closest thing I've got to a sibling, but sometimes I think Dad thinks he's my kid brother. And I tend to agree. Worst trouble I was ever in was because of Tony. I'm always getting in trouble because of Tony, but the trouble is worth it."

"Sounds like fun," Maddie laughed. "Sounds like someone Kelly would have liked. Like you. Kelly would have loved you."

Emily suddenly pulled out of Maddie's arms to look up at her, "I opened the time capsule."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Daddy dug it up, but he didn't open it. I did and I took something."

Maddie's throat tightened, "What?"

Emily thrust out her arm and pushed up her sleeve. On her wrist were the two ID bracelets that Maddie and Kelly had made, "I'll give yours back, but can I keep Kelly's?"

"You know what," Maddie swallowed around the tears that formed as she fingered the bracelet, "I've got a better idea. I'm pretty sure I remember how we made them. Why don't we get the supplies tomorrow and make another set? This time with an Emily too."

"Really," Emily's face filled with hope.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, really. You know, I never had a kid sister and you got cheated out of a big sister. Maybe we could fix that."

"Awesome," this time it was Emily that hugged Maddie.

In the hall, Abby signed a 'told you so' to Gibbs.


	21. Legally

Spoilers: Lost and Found

* * *

"How's Carson," Abby asked without looking up from the laptop she was typing away at when Gibbs entered the bedroom.

Sitting down on the wooden chest at the end of the bed to remove his shoes, he answered, "Besides being a class A brat, he's fine. Didn't have anything to tell me, just wanted to see me."

"Well, you do have a comforting presence, Gibbs." The typing stopped for a second, "Unless you're trying to intimidate people. Then you're scary."

He turned back to her, "How come it doesn't work on you and Em, then?"

She smiled at him, "We know the soft and cuddly Gibbs, so the other guy doesn't bother us."

"I'll have to remember not to cuddle suspects." He turned back around and started stripping off his shirt, "Jen asked me to stay the night."

That made the typing stop completely, "Oh, what did you say?"

Standing to remove his pants, he gave her a look usually reserved for when DiNozzo was being stupid, "I told her yes. I'm actually a figment of your imagination."

"Ha-ha," she closed the laptop, "I meant what reason did you give?"

"I didn't. I told her no, Abs, and that's all she needed to know."

"Do you think she knows about us," Abby asked as she followed him into the bathroom and sat on the tub edge as he started his nightly routine.

He mumbled something around his toothbrush that sounded like a yes.

"Then why would she ask you to stay?"

Rinsing and spitting, he sighed, "Abs, it doesn't matter. Jen... Well, Jen's not real big on monogamy and since we haven't officially said anything...," he trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess the only thing I need to worry about is that you came home."

He crouched before her and gripped the tub on either side of her, "And I always will."

"I know," she kissed his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," his hands moved to pat her hips. "Let's get in bed; I want to talk about something."

An eyebrow quirked towards her bangs, "You want to talk in bed? Is that a euphemism?"

"No, we need to discuss something," his voice was serious as he pulled her to her feet.

She cast a half worried look at him as she moved back into the bedroom. After carefully saving what she was working on, she stored her laptop and pulled off the USMC sweats she was wearing to crawl into bed in her cami and panties. She slid across the bed to snuggle against him where he was already under the covers.

He was quiet at first, his hands trailing thoughtfully up and down her back. When he finally spoke it was a question, "When Carson was calling his mom in the garage, what were you thinking about?"

"Two things. I felt bad for the kid and his mom and, of course, I was thinking about Em and what it'd be like to not be allowed to see her."

"Know what I was thinking about?"

She shook her head against his chest, even though she had a vague idea.

"I kept thinking about you," he sighed and held her tighter. "I kept thinking about how Em could be taken away from you if anything happened. About how close we came a few weeks ago. It scared me."

Abby shivered at Gibb's confession. Gibbs didn't scare, unless there was a damn good reason. Her mouth was dry. "We did okay when you went to Mexico."

"I was alive, Abs. It was babysitting. If something were to really hap…"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't. Don't say is here. I don't want to have that nightmare in our bed."

He nodded as he kissed her palm. She pulled away her hand, allowing him to speak, "Abs, I don't ever want what's happening to Carson to happen to Emily. I talked to Estacia on my way home and she says that it would be fairly easy for you to legally adopt Emily."

The moment the word adopt crossed Gibbs lips, she went completely still. As much as she loved Emily, she'd never expected or thought about such a situation. She rolled away from her lover and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts were jumbled. In her mind memories flashed: from holding a crying little girl minutes after her mother died to first days at schools to birthday parties to science fairs to soccer game to being called mom for the first time. She tried picturing a future where both Gibbs and Emily were taken from her. An overwhelming feeling of grief consumed her.

She knew what she had to do, "You have to talk to Em about this. If this is something that she wants and agrees to, then we'll have Estacia draw up the papers."

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," he pulled her back into his arms; his body relaxing in relief that she agreed.

"No," again Abby shook her head against his chest, "you talk to her without me around. That way she'll be able to be completely honest about her feelings."

He kissed her head, "Okay. Love you."

She responded in kind, but he was already asleep. Most of the night, she laid in his arms, listening to him breathe as she tried to banish away her negative thoughts.


	22. Bruised and Battered

Corporal Punishment

* * *

She'd been watching his silhouette against the opaque shower curtain for the last ten minutes. During those ten minutes he'd barely moved; just stood there letting the hot water pound down on his back. Since his run in with Corporal Damon Worth he'd done a pretty good job of hiding his own injuries, including not letting her see him naked. He hadn't exactly brushed off her concern, but he'd had tried to hide his pain so that she wouldn't be more worried. But she knew, from the way he laid stiffly in bed to the small amount of extra time that he took in hot showers to way he sat extra carefully at work, that he was still hurting.

Finally, he turned to face the spray and began his normal shower routine. Her mouth twisted in thought for a moment, before she moved forward and pulled back the shower curtain enough to allow herself to climb into the tub. Steam swirled around her making the figure in front of her still slightly blurry. As he spun to face her, the steam dissipated.

"What the hell, Abby," shampoo dripped down the sides of his face. "You've got your clothes on."

"Turn around."

He leaned back to rinse the soap from his head, "Why?"

"I want to see your ass."

"You've seen it a few hundred times before, Abs. Nothing new," he reached behind him for the soap. She moved closer to him and he moved closer to the wall and under the spray, "You're ruining your clothes."

"Turn the hell around, Jethro," Abby growled as she continued to move closer.

He sighed, "It's not as bad as it looks. It's just a bruise, I swear. Ducky checked me out."

"Now," her eyes glared as her hands pushed against his shoulders. When he finally relented and turned away from her, she gasped, "Oh my god."

"Abs," he started to turn back, but she put both hands on his shoulders to hold him in place.

From just below his ribs on his left side all the way down his lower back across his buttocks and to his right upper thigh was a purplish-yellow bruise. Her fingers shook as she gently began to trace along the edges of the massive contusion. She laid her head against his shoulder as she continued the path down his body. Unexpectedly, a sob ripped from her throat. At the sound, he spun and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Her clothes, now soaked from the spray, clung to them both as she sobbed against his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around her tighter, a hand making its way into her damp, stringy hair, "It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm here, Abbs."

Even through the tears and the shower, he could feel her lips moving against his neck. At first, he thought she was talking, but then he felt the slight scrapping of her teeth. He pulled her away from him just enough to guide her lips to his. Before their lips touched, he moved him mouth carefully, "Always."

The kiss lingered as he worked on removing her pajamas, a task hampered by their unwillingness to separate. She pulled back just enough to kick away the sopping drawstring pants and shrug off the button up top. She returned her arms to their original position around his neck and rested her nose against his cheek, her lips hovering above his, "I love you."

He tilted his head to capture her mouth for a brief moment, "I love you, too. I didn't want you to worry."

"I worry every time you walk out of the Navy Yard, out of this house. But, worrying about reality is better than worrying about the terrible things my mind can create. Please, don't hide things from me," she rested her forehead against his.

"I promise," he kissed her and held her against him.

A hand trailed down to the top of the bruise, "Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch," he sighed.

"Idiot, if you'd let me know about it, it'd be better by now. Come'on." She turned off the shower and took his hand to lead him from the tub. Grabbing a few towels, she herded him towards the bed, "Put down the towels and lay down on your stomach. I've got something that will help."

Gibbs did as he was told, but watched her as she returned with a small bottle filled with a yellow liquid, "What's that?"

"It's Arnica oil. It's great for bruises and stiffness. Now just lie there and behave while I rub this in," she crawled up on the bed next to him.

He smiled and kissed the naked thigh near his shoulder, as he relaxed under her firm yet gentle touch.

A few hours later when he'd wake wrapped around her still naked body, he'd be amazed at how much better his back felt.


	23. Winter Wonderland

"Tony, that you," Abby's voice from the back of the house, probably the kitchen or dining room, greeted him.

"Yeah," Tony moved into the living room and placed the presents in his arms with the already plentiful amount of presents. "I'll be there in a minute."

"No peeking," Emily's voice came from behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned so he could give her a proper hug, "I wouldn't dream of it. Merry Christmas, Em."

"Merry Christmas, Tony," she squeezed him a little tighter and laid her cheek on his chest. "Everybody's here."

"Where'd they all fit?"

Keeping an arm around his waist she led him towards the kitchen, "Uncle Ducky and Ziva are helping with dinner. Great Auntie Victoria's napping upstairs..."

"Make sure she doesn't try to make me move furniture," Tony interrupted with a sigh.

"I'll keep her away from you, don't worry," Emily laughed, before continuing. "Daddy and Papa are in the basement plotting the overthrow of the world, I think. And we're going to help Maddie, Annie and McGee make popcorn garland for the tree."

Moving into the kitchen, Tony had to smile at the sight before him. Ducky was pulling a tray of his famous Swedish oatmeal cinnamon chip cookies stirring a pot of gravy, while Abby pretty much hung off him; they were talking in hushed tones to each other. At the counter, Estacia and Ziva were chopping ingredients for the salad. In the breakfast nook, Maddie and Annie were laughing as McGee was having difficulty mastering the stringing of popcorn garland. Slipping away from Emily's arm, Tony went first to the two exotically beautiful women and standing between them, kissed their cheeks, "Merry Christmas, Estacia. Hi, Ziva."

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Ziva kissed his cheek. "Just because I do not celebrate it, does not mean I can not wish it."

He gave her a small squeeze, "True."

Turning to look at Estacia, he found his chin grasped gently in her hand, "You've become a stranger to me. My daughter sees you, but I don't. How are we going to fix this?"

"You leave Fornell and run away with me?"

"Plan B," she asked with a look that indicated that wasn't happening.

He gave her his most charming smile, "I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about making it to dinners."

"Good," she kissed his cheek. "I've actually missed you."

He gave her another quick kiss, "Me, too, Stace." Moving away from them, he headed for Abby and Ducky. Patting Ducky's arm, Tony kissed Abby's cheek, "Merry Christmas, guys."

Abby untangled herself from Ducky long enough to hug the younger man, "Merry Christmas, Tony. How were the roads?"

"Getting bad. I love a White Christmas, as long as I don't have to drive in it," he hugged her back.

"Hopefully, it will clear up, or everyone's staying tonight."

"Yeah," sarcasm dripped from his lips, "that would be fun. All eleven of us in this house. We'd be tripping over each other."

She pulled back from the hug, slapping his shoulders, "It would be fun! Gibbs and Tobias could put the air mattresses in the living room."

"That would surprise Santa," Tony laughed, as Abby returned to her position against Ducky's back.

As Tony turned towards the table, McGee held up a hand, "Kiss me and I shoot you."

"Trust me, Probie, I had no intension of getting anywhere near ya." Tony picked Annie, who was still incredibly small for her age, up and slid into her seat next to Maddie.

"Tony," Annie squealed in indignation as she sat down on his lap.

He kissed the back of her head as she settled back against him and went back to working on the garland. His arm wrapped around Maddie's shoulders and pulled her close, "Hey, you, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled up at him before kissing his jaw.

From all the way across the room, Tony could feel Ziva's eyes boring into him. He turned and looked at her, his arm still around Maddie and Annie still on his lap. She merely raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled and tickled Annie lightly as he started to tease Emily.

* * *

When they had been shopping for the new furniture Gibbs had fought Abby over getting a sectional. He had wanted the traditional sofa and loveseat, but Abby had fallen in love with the Ponderosa Black leather sectional and, naturally, Gibbs had finally relented. Tonight he was glad he had. The massive piece of furniture was covered with people as they watched the black and white version of Miracle on 34th Street - a tradition after Christmas Eve dinner in the Gibbs' household.

Abby and Emily were tucked together in the corner. Next to Abby, Ducky sat with Ziva's head on his shoulder. In the recliner at one end, Mrs. Mallard snored lightly, while on the other end, Tobias, Estacia and Annie were curled together. McGee was sitting alone in the chair-and-a-half that sat nearer the front window. The only two not sitting on furniture were Tony and Maddie. Tony was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch under where Emily and Abby's legs were curled. Maddie leaned against Tony's chest, his arms encircling her waist.

Stepping over the tangled, outstretched legs of Tony and Maddie, Gibbs slipped into the small space between Emily and Fornell. Pulling Abby and Emily into his arms, he whispered against Abby's hair to not disturb everyone, "Snow's getting worst. I don't think we'll make it to the eleven o'clock service."

"It's okay, I can miss one year. Especially for a white Christmas," Abby murmured back against the top of Emily's head.

Looking up, Tony asked, "How bad is it, boss?"

"Bad enough," Gibbs answered. "After the movie, we'll start pulling out the air mattresses. No one drives in this tonight."

Ziva's head popped off Ducky's shoulder, "Surely, it is not as bad as that?"

"Don't matter, Ziva. I think it is that bad and nobody leaves. I'm not going to spend my Christmas Day identifying one of your mangled remains after you spun out in a white out or on black ice."

"You could have just said 'yes,'" her head went back to Ducky's shoulder, sobered by his words. Ducky patted her knee in consolation.

"Where are we all going to fit," McGee questioned.

Abby started to answer, but was interrupted by Emily's frustrated growl, "Ugh! Maddie, can you pause the movie? You people are talking over the best bit." Natalie Wood's face froze on the scene, "Okay, now you can discuss sleeping arraignments."

"Thank you," Gibbs replied sarcastically, before looking over at McGee. "We'll manage; Duck will take Em's room, Mrs. Mallard in the guest room, and Tobias and Estacia in Kelly's room. We've got a few air mattresses, so you guys can bunk down here."

McGee looked wary, "All of us sleeping down here?"

"If you're worried, Timmy, you could sleep under the boat. There are some blankets down there," Abby's smile was met with a frown from McGee.

"It'll be fun. Like a sleep over," Annie's voice perked up.

Maddie laughed, "Well, we won't be getting presents from Tony. I'm sure he didn't finish his shopping, yet."

"Hey! I finished my shopping weeks ago, like I always do." When Emily snorted, he laid his head back to look at her, "Something funny, Brat?"

"No, Rotten. I was just thinking of the time you gave Mom those purple martini glasses with the skulls for stems. The thing that really made them special was the beautiful CVS bag they were wrapped in. Oh, and the fact they still had their 99 cent tags on. Can we say last minute shopper?"

"In Tony's defense, I love my Gothtini glasses," Abby laughed.

Tony opened his mouth to thank her, but it was McGee's voice that filled the air, "Mom? Emily calls you mom now?"

"Well, duh. That's what she is," Emily gave him an are-you-too-stupid-to-live look. "Right, Mom?"

Abby cast a sad glance at McGee, even as she kissed Emily's head, "Of course, kiddo. Come on, let's find out if he really is Santa Clause."

Maddie took this as her cue to restart the movie.

* * *

Wrapping paper and gift bags were scattered around like a paper tornado had stopped right in the living room. Immediately after breakfast, Gibbs had insisted they eat first, they had exchanged gifts. The flurry of activity of unwrapping and opening and laughing and crying and thanking had lasted for a little over an hour. Now, they were getting to the point of enjoying their gifts.

McGee and Emily were setting up one of the Wii systems that had been given to Emily and Annie – the other system would live at Fornell's. Tony was attempting to 'help' by reading the directions, in Spanish with a bad Chinese accent. This was mostly annoying McGee and Emily, while amusing Annie and Maddie, who were laying on the floor near him using Emily's pink laptop to upload the various new CDs, mostly Karmina for Maddie and Bob Dylan for Fornell and Annie, to several iPods. Ziva, trying to ignore everyone, was curled up near the tree reading the synopsis for the Man from U.N.C.L.E DVD set that Tony had been given by Gibbs and Abby. She had never heard of the show and was intrigued by the similarities between Ducky and the blond spy. She was actually curious enough to accept the invitation to join them when Maddie and Tony had declared a 'MUNCLE' marathon at Tony's that weekend.

On the sectional, Estacia and Fornell were curled at one end, each reading one of the books they had received. Across from them, Ducky was also engrossed in a book of poetry, his hand slowly and unconscientiously massaging one of Abby's ankles as she had thrown her feet into his lap earlier. Abby was laid out, her feet in Ducky's lap and her head in Gibb's. Neither she nor Gibbs were bothering with any of the gifts they received, instead they were engrossed in a private conversation; their hands moved quietly and rapidly as they signed to one another. Occasionally a chuckle would slip past one of their lips or their hands would momentarily tangle together.

"Finished," Emily announced happily as the game system's title page appeared on the television screen.

McGee gave the girl a high five, "Good job, Em."

Abby smiled at the sight of Emily and McGee actually smiling at each other. Neither had ever enjoyed each other's company much. Emily disliked that McGee had feelings for Abby and McGee disliked the reminder of Abby's choices that Emily represented. But the miracle of Christmas and technology had given them something to relate over.

"What should we play first," Emily asked.

McGee shrugged, "Don't know. Let's see what there is. Ziva, could you hand us those game cartridges?"

Ziva looked at McGee and followed where his finger was pointing to a box. She rose on her knees and crawled to the box. Another box appeared when she pulled the requested towards her. Handing that box to McGee, she retrieved the second box as well. It was a gift box and the tag said that it was for Abby. Sitting back on her heels, she held out the box towards Abby, "Abby, there is another gift for you."

"Really," Abby asked as she sat up to take the box from Ziva. "Who's it from?"

Ziva shrugged, "It doesn't say."

"Um, it's from me and Daddy," Emily spoke quietly.

Abby tilted her head to the side as she looked at the girl, "Don't you want me to open it, Em?"

"Sure. I just… There are a lot of people here right now."

"Okay," Abby put the box on the coffee table. "I'll open it later, when it's just you, me, and Daddy."

Gibbs sat forward and picked up the box to hand it back to her, "No, I think it would be nice for you to open it now."

Taking the gift back, Abby patted the spot between Ducky and her for Emily to sit. Once Emily was next to her, she began to carefully take off the paper. Normally, Abby ripped at wrapping paper, but she suspected that she would want to save this black paper with white snowflakes for sentimental reasons. Carefully, she lifted the lid of the shirt box and pushed back the tissue paper. There staring up at her was a picture of Emily and her taken just a few days before at Emily's school party. Estacia had called their names and when they turned towards her, she had snapped this picture. Emily stood in front of Abby with Abby's arm wrapped around her shoulders; turning their heads towards Estacia had pressed their cheeks together. Their faces were lit by the twinkling lights of a nearby Christmas tree and the gentle light softened their faces while blurring the contrast between Abby's inky black hair and Emily's strawberry blond hair. Smiling Abby wrapped an arm around Emily as her fingers traced their images, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"What is it, Abs," Tony asked craning his neck to try and see in the box.

She took the frame out of the box to show off the picture, but nearly dropped it when her fingers faulted as she saw what was underneath it. Letting Gibbs take the picture, she moved her trembling fingers to the papers that had been hidden beneath. She turned them and flipped down the end of the legal sized documents to better read them, but she didn't need. She knew what they were the moment she saw the legal papers. Tears filled her eyes.

"Daddy said you agreed," Emily bit her lip.

Abby nodded, "I didn't think you wanted this, since Daddy never said anything after you guys talked."

"Em was thrilled with the idea," Gibbs explained, "but we decided that it would make a good Christmas present."

"I need a pen."

"There is one in the box," Estacia smiled at her friend. Since she had drawn up the adoption papers, she volunteered to wrap them with the photo as a gift and, knowing her friend, she had slipped a pen into the package.

Abby smiled as she dug through the tissue paper for the writing implement. Successfully finding it, she knelt at the coffee table to sign the papers at the multiple indicated places. Crossing her final 't' she looked up at Estacia, "When will these be filed?"

"Monday morning."

Abby looked back at Emily, who grinned at her before launching herself into Abby's arms. They were laughing and crying as they hugged and kissed.

"My dear Jethro, perhaps you could explain what is happening," Ducky asked, gesturing towards Abby and Emily.

Gibbs face was split with a grin, "Abby just signed adoption papers. Legally, Emily is now Abby's daughter."

The room erupted in shock and congratulations as most everyone attempted to hug or kiss Abby and Emily.

When things settled down, Abby crawled into Gibbs' lap, "This is the best Christmas present, ever." She kissed him deeply.

After a few moments, Fornell cleared his throat, "There are children and innocent federal agents in the room."

Breaking apart, they both blushed slightly, but remained entwined together.

"You know, I could think of a better Christmas present for next year," Emily smirked up at them.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Oh?"

"A little brother or sister," she wiggled her own eyebrows.

Abby used her toes to tickle the young woman, "Well, you better talk to Santa about that, cause you won't be getting that from Mommy and Daddy."

Emily laughed and launched herself at her parents.


	24. Rings and Things

Ziva was used to Gibbs stopping to 'run an errand' on the way back from interviews or crime scenes, but these errands were to pick up coffee and a Caff!Pow for Abby. So, when they pulled up in front of a small jewelry store, Ziva was surprised. A small nod of Gibbs' head was the only indication that she was invited to join him.

The store was the type that required you be buzzed in, but the girl behind the counter had seen them approaching and opened the door before they neared it, "Hello, Agent Gibbs."

"Susan," he gave her a smile, "How are you?"

"Fine. I guess Mr. Markesan called you to let you know that your ring was ready. If you give me a minute, I'll go get it," the girl returned the smile as she led them deeper into the store.

Gibbs nodded as he leant a hip against the glass display case to await the girls return.

Ziva perused a few of the cases, before moving next to Gibbs, "You buy many things here?"

"Nope."

"The sales assistant seemed to know you well."

Gibbs gave the Israeli officer a look, "It's a special order."

"And it turned out beautifully, if I do say so myself," an older gentleman appeared from the backroom where the young blond had disappeared.

"Well, Herman, if anybody knows about beauty it would be you," Gibbs teased.

"Speaking of beauty," the man nodded towards Ziva with a predatory smile.

Gibbs shook his head, "Officer Ziva David… Mr. Herman Markesan. Ziva, Herman here is the craftsman of all the jewelry in this store. Herman, Ziva carries more weapons than I do."

Herman coughed lightly as he nodded at Ziva. Turning back to Gibbs, he placed a red velvet box on the counter top, "There it is. Tell me what you think."

At Gibbs's crooked finger, Ziva slid closer to better see when Gibbs opened the box. Picking it up, Gibbs slowly opened the box. Nestled inside the red velvet was an eternity band, but not just any eternity band. The metal of the band was platinum and the stones were highly faceted black diamonds; together they created a unique yet classic ring.

"For Abby," Ziva asked, her fingers nearing the ring.

"Mmm," he acknowledge as he removed the ring from the box and handed it to her. "Read the sides."

Ziva turned the ring and realize that the ornate sides of the band actually were words. She twisted the ring as she read, "For Always. Forever." She looked up at her boss, "Gibbs, are you going to ask Abby to marry you?"

"No, but marriage isn't the only thing that is forever," Gibbs took the ring back and slid it down his pinky, staring at it for a moment.

Herman looked at Ziva, "Sometimes, marriage is for a lot less than forever. Love and family and friendship, these are lasting qualities."

"Yes, this is true," Ziva nodded.

* * *

A week later Ziva found herself watching Abby's hands as she worked with a piece of evidence. On the ring finger of Abby's left hand was a bulge that had never been there before. Ziva wondered if it was the ring that she had witnessed Gibbs retrieve from the jewelers.

Abby must have sensed Ziva's preoccupation with her hand, because as soon as she put away the evidence she stripped off the latex glove and wiggled her fingers at Ziva, "Gibbs said that you really liked it when you saw it. What do you think of my additions?"

Ziva caught Abby's hand to have a better look. Directly under the ring, looking almost attached, where several inky black letters in the same script as the letters on the ring. "LJG, ERG, AAS?"

"Gibbs', Em's, and my initials."

Ziva laughed, "Yes that is much more like you now. I like it."

"Thanks," Abby surprised the other woman with a hug before she skipped back towards her computer. The screensaver, which was the picture that Estacia had included in the adoption papers, disappeared as she began typing.

"What is it like," Ziva asked moving next to Abby.

Abby looked at her, confusion knitting her brow, "What is what like?"

"Being a mom," Ziva motioned to the picture of Emily sitting next to the monitor. "Is it different?"

"Different than what? If you're asking if it is different than being single, then hell yes. If you're asking if it is different than it was a month ago when I was living with Gibbs and Em, then no. That piece of paper didn't really change anything. It just made it legal for me to do what I'd want to do anyway – raise Emily – if anything was to happen to Gibbs."

"Don't you feel a greater sense of responsibility?"

Abby shrugged, "Not really. I think I experienced that when I first moved in with them. I mean it is one thing to stay over now and again and to spend time with Emily, but twenty-four/seven. That freaked me out a little at first. Em and I have a good relationship and she's always been pretty responsive to me."

"You are different, here and there. Here you are so energetic and hyper. There you seemed more reserved, more quiet," Ziva spoke softly as if she was awed by what she had seen at Christmas.

"Ziva," Abby used the ring to tap Ziva's forearm. "There is my home, my family, my forever, my for always. It is peace, even with all its insanity. Here, not so much."

"True," Ziva surprised herself by leaning over and quickly kissing Abby's cheek. She started to leave, but added, "It looks good on you."

Abby's smile told her that she understood Ziva wasn't just talking about the ring.


	25. Home Alone

"Who was on the phone," Gibbs asked as Abby bounded down the basement stairs.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his ear, "Some kid named Emily."

"Ah, I think I remember her. Blond, tallish, wears a lot of pastels, and runs around this house yelling things like, 'Mom, where are my cleats' and 'Dad, I need ten bucks.'"

Abby laughed, "I think it is usually twenty bucks, but that's her."

"What'd she want? A ride from soccer practice," he put down the plainer and twisted around on the stool to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Nope," she straddled his legs and hooked her feet around the supports of the stool. "She wanted permission to go with Maddie to dinner and a movie."

"Ah. And was permission granted?"

Abby's fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Well considering I checked that Maddie was there, found out that they were going to see, that they were going to pick up Tony, and that, by some miracle, we've had dinner together every night this week; permission granted, sir!"

Gibbs grinned at her as he pulled her a little closer. In his mind he could hear the conversation between the two of them and couldn't help but being thrilled that Emily would ask permission of Abby and that Abby would grant it without asking him. Just a couple of years before, Abby would have felt it wasn't her place, but now she knew it was.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You," he gave her a quick kiss. "What do you want for dinner?"

She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed back a little, "Dear god, please tell me that you didn't just ask me that."

He gave her a slightly confused look.

"Gibbs, I just told you that Emily, Maddie and Tony are all going to dinner and a movie. Do you know what that means?"

He shrugged the shoulders that she still held, "Apparently not."

"It means that we finally have this whole house," her arms gestured wildly over her head as if to encompass the house, "to ourselves for several hours. You know I love Emily and Maddie and Tony, but think about it. Can you remember a weekend or an evening that we've had the house to ourselves in months?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. There had been a time that every other weekend, when Emily was at Fornell's, they would have the house to themselves. They'd make love wherever and whenever they felt like it, without fear of interruption. But then Tony's undercover assignment had ended disastrously and he'd lost a woman that he's fallen in love with; nearly every weekend would find him taking refuge in their home whether it was watching movies with Abby or watching Gibbs work on the boat. Tony had needed that, needed to know that he had a family that loved him here, so they hadn't minded. Then, just as Tony wasn't quiet as needy, Maddie had appeared in their lives. She quickly discovered that she too was welcome at anytime and was often over getting school help from Abby or just reconnecting with Gibbs. They really didn't mind, but they did miss their time alone.

Gibbs smirked, "When will they be home?"

"That's more like it, my silver haired fox," Abby knew that smirk well. She let her hands slip down between their two bodies, "My earliest estimate is quarter after eleven, but it is a Friday and Em's with Maddie and Tony, so she knows her curfew is later. She'll make them take her for ice cream after the movie, probably not until midnight. That means we've got over six hours to ourselves. I even put the chain on the front door."

"Good," he cupped her rear and stood.

She gave a small yelp as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he headed for the stairs, she dug her heels into his rear, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Nope," she shook her head, "I've missed the smell of sawdust."

"Oh, you have, have you? Well, we'll have to remedy that right now," he gave her a wicked grin as he cleared his workbench with the sweep of his arm.

The sounds of their laughter and love were the only sounds in the delightfully empty house for a few hours.


	26. Pop or Father

"What are they doing," Fornell asked sitting on the bench next to Gibbs.

Gibbs continued to watch where Abby and Emily were currently sharing a swing, "Something about physics. Greater mass equals greater speed or something like that. I don't know. I think it is just an excuse for girl talk."

"Physics is girl talk for them," Fornell laughed. "Emily is getting so big. She's nearly as tall as Abby."

"She's going to be 12 next week, Tobias."

Fornell leaned forward, "How are we going to handle a pre-teen girl, Jethro?"

"That's what Abs is for, to handle the girly bits. We'll take turns vetting any boys that look at her," Gibbs' hand fell on his friend's shoulder. "What's really bothering you?"

Fornell sighed, "I'm going to lose her someday. Soon she's going to decide that she doesn't need to stay with me if you're away. Her weekends are going to be about friends and boys and the mall. And on the rare occasions that she does want or need her family, she's going to run to you and Abby. Ow! Did you just head slap me?"

"Yeah," he did it again. "You get two for being so monumentally stupid. Sure, Em is going to turn into a teenager, probably with all those awful things teenagers do and think, but you are never going to lose her. The only way that you aren't her parent is by DNA. Hell, we've sat through too many parent-teacher conferences together, Tobias, for you not to understand that."

Fornell groaned, "Mrs. Williams still thinks we're a couple."

"Probably has something to do with Dad rubbing your neck in a public park, Pop," they could hear the eye roll in her voice. "Would you knock it off? It's embarrassing."

"Em, showing affection for those you love is never embarrassing," Abby's voice admonished as she sat on Gibbs' lap while leaning over to buss Fornell on the cheek.

Her eyes rolled again, "Whatever. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Ya hungry or something," Gibbs asked, noticing that despite her protests Emily had settled on Fornell's knee.

"Hey, you should know by now that scientific research is appetite building," Abby stood and pulled Gibbs up with her. "I'm feeling like Mexican."

Emily mimicked Abby's actions, "Sounds good to me."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders as Emily lead them out of the park, "So how was the experiment?"

Pivoting to walk backwards to talk to the adults, Emily clapped her hands, "If we could find a swing with rigid arms, we could probably do a 360."

"Oh, no you couldn't," Gibbs and Fornell said together.

Emily shook her head and started walking forwards, "Fathers! And I ended up with two of them!"

Gibbs and Fornell shared a grin.


	27. Vow

"And do you, Tobias Charles, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

Abby's chin rested on Tobias shoulder as they slowly made their way around the dance floor. The wedding hadn't been huge, just a couple of dozen friends, and most of the people had already filtered out of the banquet room after the cake had been cut. The only people dancing were those that Abby knew Tobias considered family. Since she was dancing with Tobias, Gibbs had allowed himself to be dragged on to the floor by Estacia. The only other Special Agents left in the room, Tony and the FBI's Ron Sacks, were dancing with Emily and Annie, respectively. Finally, Maddie, who had been Tony's guest much to everyone's surprise, was dancing with Ducky. Abby was enjoying watching them as much as she was enjoying their own dance.

"So, Charles, huh? All these years, I've been trying to get you to reveal what the C stands for and it's just Charles," Abby moved her head so she was speaking gently into his ear.

The shoulder under her chin moved with his shrug, "Hey, I had to keep some mystery. I am a Federal agent after all."

"Still, Charles? I was hoping for something more exciting like Cassius."

"Just how much do you think my parents hated me," Tobias laughed.

"Like anything could be as bad as Leroy Jethro," Abby asked with a chuckle.

Tobias shook his head, "Now, there were parents that must have hated their child."

Again Abby laughed as she laid her head against Tobias's shoulder. They danced for a few more moments in silence until she heard Estacia laugh at something and she looked up at where they were dancing, "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah, have I thanked you for your help with everything?"

"A few hundred times," she smiled at him as she pulled her hand out of his to wrap both her arm around his waist. "I was so happy to help you, but it was one of the most laid back weddings I've ever helped with."

He wrapped his arms around her as well, "All we needed was the girls and you and Jethro here, but I'm glad you talked Stace and me into something a little bigger. It was nice to have more of our family and friends here."

"Told ya," Abby kissed his cheek as they continued to sway to the music remaining in the hug.

When the song ended, Abby felt a hand low on her back beneath Tobias's arms and Gibbs's voice close to her ear, "Trade ya."

"At least it is a fair trade," Tobias kissed her cheek as he released her and gathered Estacia into his arms.

"You know, we might to watch these two." Estacia winked at her friend, "They might decide they want to try wife swapping."

Abby's eyebrows went up, "Oh, now that might be interesting."

"Hey," Gibbs tugged her to his side. "That's the last time I let you dance with Fornell."

Abby giggled as she kissed his jaw and wrapped her arms around Gibbs's waist under his black suit jacket, "Aw, you look good in jealous green, Gibbs."

"Shuddup," he growled gently as he pulled her fully into his arms and danced her slightly away from the laughing couple.

She pressed her body against his, "Come on, you've got to admit that Estacia is beautiful and looks really beautiful today."

"Never as beautiful as you," he kissed her forehead. "Have I told you how amazing you look in that dress?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again."

He lowered his lips to the shell of her ear, "You look amazing. I love you in red, you know."

The feel of his breathy voice made her shiver, "I figured that out from all the red lingerie you've given me over the years. Good thing you got dressed at Tobias's this afternoon, huh?"

"Well, we would have been late to the wedding, otherwise."

She snuggled into him a little more as they moved around the floor. As they neared the table where Emily and Annie were now sitting with Ducky, Emily turned her head and waved at them briefly before turning back to the story that Ducky was telling. Abby smiled. The girls were beautiful and grown up in their battue neck sleeveless dresses that flared at the waist into an A line. The dress Emily worn was lilac with a dark green sash at the waist and a matching peek-a-boo slip. Annie's dress was the same style, but in reverse color – a green dress with lilac accessories. As beautiful as Emily looked, Abby couldn't help but feel a little sad at how very adult she looked.

"Think we could somehow stop her growing process," Gibbs read her mind as they moved away from the table.

Abby sighed, "I don't think so. She's wearing her first real bra today. It's…"

"I don't need to know, Abs," Gibbs interrupted her. "I really don't want to know what kind of underwear my little girl is wearing. I don't even really want to know that my little girl is wearing a bra."

"She's not so little anymore, Gibbs."

His arms tightened around her, "She'll always be my little girl, Abs, even on her own wedding day."

"That is going to be some day. I've been imagining that day for years. I can see her in white and you in a tuxedo and somehow I'm stuck in a lavender dress, because she asked me to wear it," Abby nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"You think about that," he asked against her temple.

She sighed, "Of course. I think about her prom and first date and high school graduation and college graduation and wedding."

"What about you," he stopped moving as he pulled back to look at her face, "ever think about your own wedding?"

"No, because I don't want a wedding. I just want a promise that you'll always love me and always come home. Besides, I've already got your ring," she let the black diamond eternity ring drag against his skin as her hand brushed along his jaw and up into his hair.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore. Always, Abs, I'll always love you," his hand covered her neck and his thumb traced her jaw.

She looked at him for a moment, before smiling, "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore. I love you, Jethro."

He lowered his head to catch her lips with his own.


	28. A Different POV from Orleans Parish

A few notes: One, friends of mine just got back from a Habitat build in Mississippi and now I'm thinking of going to Kansas for a build. Second, I know that you have to be at least 16 to volunteer with Habitat, but if anyone could talk them into letting an eleven year old onto a build site it would be Abby. So, we're going to pretend that they've been going to Gulf Coast region builds since Hurricane Katrina. Third, I don't really like this, but I like looking at the Gibbs family from a different point of view.

* * *

Bill smiled at the barely teenaged girl walking next to him. Her chatter was punctuated by the occasional yawn that attested to the hard work she had put in that day. His head shook slightly in amazement at all she had done. When he'd found a kid on his crew, he'd been shocked and annoyed. He was sure that this perky blond wouldn't know which end of a hammer to hold and would bulk at any hard work; he was surely mistaken. Emily Gibbs knew how to handle tools better than some of the men of his crew and her sturdy, athletic build had allowed her to do work heavier than some of the other women. Plus, her energy had helped to revive everyone during the afternoon slump.

"Oh," Emily's words cut off with the exclamation and she whirled towards him. "Come on, my mom's already on the bus. I want you to meet her."

Bill just nodded as he followed her towards one of the city buses that were being used to transport workers from the Ward. He helped her up the first step, before climbing aboard himself. Two women sat in the bus. The woman sitting in the back row had to be Emily's mom. She was a middle age blond wearing a pink, sweetheart neck t-shirt. Sitting on the side facing front bench was a dark haired woman with multiple visible tattoos, a tight black tank top that bore faded lettering reading "I feel a sin coming on," baggy cargo pants, and a dog collar. Bill was about to put himself between this woman and Emily, when she bounded over to the bench and flopped down next to the woman.

Wearily, the woman rolled her head to look at the girl, whose head was slumped against her shoulder. Kissing the top of the blonde head, she quickly wiped the back of her hand across her lips, "God, Em, you're covered in dust."

"I was putting up sheetrock, Mom. You can't do that without getting covered in dust," Emily yawned as she stretched and then nuzzled closer to the woman.

"You were putting up sheetrock?"

Recovering his voice from the shock of seeing this woman acting so maternal towards the sweet girl, he spoke, "Yeah, she's a real wiz with hand tools."

"Mom," Emily complained as her mother shifted to move her feet and disturbed Emily's position so that he could sit on the bench opposite them. Resettling, Emily smiled, "Bill, this is my mom, Abby. Mom, this is Bill. He's the foreman of our group."

Abby waved at the man, "Hi, Bill, nice to meet you. She working hard?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gibbs, she's a real trouper and like I said, she's a wiz with hand tools. Knows more about hammers and nails and saws than most of the adults on our team," Bill winked at the girl.

"Please, I'm just Abby." Bill noticed that she rolled her eyes when he called her Mrs. Gibbs. She wrapped an arm around Emily. "We'll have to blame her dad for her carpentry skills. She's been helping him build boats and cabinets and all sort of things in our basement since she was too little to hold a hammer."

Emily giggled.

"And who is to blame for her good manners and sweet personality," Bill asked with a slight chuckle.

"That would be her mom," a man's voice joined the conversation as he boarded the bus.

There really was nothing normal about this family, Bill realized as he watched the slightly older man kiss the Goth woman and pull the girl out of her seat to let her sit on his lap. The demeanor and the hair cut said military, but the family picture they painted didn't look like any military family he'd known during his time in service. His thoughts were interrupted by Emily's voice.

"Bill, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Bill, he's the foreman for my group."

The man gave a nod of his head, "Em been working hard for you?"

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs, she's probably the hardest worker on our crew."

"Just Jethro is fine and I'm glad to hear she's being good," he kissed his daughter's temple. "We're going to have to hose you down in the backyard; Gram's not going to want that sheetrock dust in her tub."

"Daddy!" Emily protested and turned to her mother, "Mom, you aren't going to let Daddy hose me off, are you?"

Abby wiped a smudge from Emily's cheek, "I think we'll let you use the tub, but you'll have scrub it out for Gram, okay?"

Emily nodded and stuck her tongue out at her father, which earned her a growl and light tickles to her side.

"Are you folks local," Bill asked, confused at the mention of a backyard and 'Gram.' Most of the people working the site were volunteers from around the country and were staying at a small local barracks like thing. He was actually sharing a room with twelve of the men down from his church.

Abby smiled as she answered, "Yes and no. We're from the DC area, but I grew up about four Klicks from here and my mom lived there until Katrina. She was one of the lucky ones. She got out in time and had insurance. My brother was able to find her a place in Livingston Parish, so we stay with her when we come down here to work with Habitat."

Bill nodded. The use of 'klicks' had confirmed in his mind that this was a military family. "You've worked with Habitat before?"

"Mom's worked on over fifty Habitat house," Emily answered proudly. "This is our third trip to the Gulf Coast."

"Second," her father corrected.

The back of Abby's hand brushed against his cheek, "Third, Gibbs. Em and I came down that summer, too."

Bill watched as Jethro eyes slipped closed and he simply nodded. He also noticed that Jethro tightened his arms slightly around both Abby and Emily. The gesture was a familiar one, one that he made himself whenever those months that he was separated from his family were mentioned. Bill just smiled; it was good to see people that had overcome problems to go back together.

By now the bus was full and Bill leaned back as the driver lowered the lights and pulled away from the curb. In the dim light, Bill kept watching the family across from him. He watched as Abby massaged Jethro's shoulder. He watched Emily curled down deeper against her father and laid her legs in her mother's lap. He listened to her parents talking about their day, about Abby working on the electrical wiring in a house and Jethro framing a roof. He listened to their gentle voices and laughter that lolled the teen to sleep.

When the bus pulled into the lot at the barracks, Bill's own eyes were drooping heavily as well, but he noticed that Abby and Jethro were still wide awake and talking. They waited until most of the people were off the bus and then Jethro started to stand while he was still holding a sleeping Emily.

Abby shook her head as she tugged on Jethro's shirt, "Don't be an idiot. Wake Em up, you're going to screw up your shoulder even more trying to carrying her."

"Yeah," Jethro nodded and kissed Emily's head as he shook her gently. "Baby, wake up. We're at the car."

Emily's eyes blinked open as she automatically allowed Abby to take her hand and guide her from the bus.

Jethro and Bill sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. Finally, Bill spoke, "Jethro, you are a blessed man."

"Ya think," Jethro grinned as he followed his family from the bus.


	29. Punishment and Reason

The slamming of the bedroom door rattled the pictures along the staircase.

"Want to tell me what that was all about," Gibbs asked as he crossed the kitchen to grab a mug for coffee.

Abby looked at him through her fringe as she leaned her back against the sink and drumming her fingers on the counter, "Damn it, Gibbs, she agreed to the rules! She's got no reason to get pissed at me when she breaks them."

"Yup."

"When we bought her the laptop and let her have WiFi, we established the rules. What websites she could and couldn't visit, what she could and couldn't do on MySpace. She knew the rules. It isn't my fault if she doesn't like her punishment," Abby growled as she pushed off the sink and sank into on of the kitchen chairs.

"Nope."

Abby tugged on Gibbs hand so that he came closer to her and she could lay her head on his stomach, "She knew not to post pictures on MySpace and she knew not to try and hide her history from me. She should have expected to lose her laptop and internet privileges."

"Yup."

"I took away her privileges for a month. Do you think I was too hard on her," Abby's chin dug into his stomach as she looked up at him.

"Nope."

Abby sighed and stood to give him a quick kiss, "You always know the right things to say."

"I do what I can," he returned the kiss as he left the kitchen.

The progress up the staircase was slowed as he straightened pictures along the way.

"Want to tell me what that was all about," Gibbs asked as he entered his daughter's bedroom.

Emily looked at him from her curled up position on the window seat, "Didn't you already ask her about it?"

"Yup."

"Then why should I bother? You're just going to side with i her /i and probably add to the totally unfair punishment cause I yelled at her," Emily faced the window.

"Nope."

Emily's head snapped back towards him, surprised he wasn't mad, "I know I agreed to the rules, but that was three years ago. I'm starting High School soon. Doesn't she realize that I'm growing up?"

"Yup."

"I know what I'm doing on-line and how to stay safe. Don't you think that I should be allowed more freedom," she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Nope."

Emily sighed and turned back to stare out the window, "You always side with her."

"I will always side with the person and ideas and rules keeping you safe," he kissed the top of her head, trying not to mind when she pulled away from him.

The pictures along the staircase didn't move as he gently pulled the door shut.

* * *

He was idly twirling one of Abby's pigtails around his finger as she rested her head on his shoulder, when the knock sounded on their bedroom door. Glancing down at her to make sure she wasn't asleep, he called out, "Enter."

Emily shyly opened the door and peeked her head in, "Is Mom asleep?"

"Nope," Abby sat up, "but you should be, babes."

"I… I… I tried, but I just couldn't sleep," Emily rushed to Abby's side of the bed and flung her arms around her mom. "I'm sorry, Mom. Honest. I know what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't have gotten mad, but… but I just… I think that the rules are too strict. All my friends have pictures on MySpace and talk to people."

Abby tugged on the girl so they were sitting facing each other on the bed, "I never in my life thought I'd say this, but 'if all your friends were jumping off a bridge, would you too?'"

Emily laughed slightly, "No, that sounds like something Daddy would say."

"Watch it," Gibbs growled good naturedly.

Abby smiled at Gibbs before she ran her hand through Emily's blond hair, "Well, despite the fact that it is a painfully cliché, it is true. I don't care if everyone you know has their pictures on every website, you aren't doing it. Daddy and I have seen way too many bad things happen because someone put a picture on the internet. Look, Em, I don't care if you are talking to your friends or exchanging pictures or whatever, but I do care if some psycho sees a picture of your beautiful face and decides to come slash your face. Do you understand?"

Emily nodded with her eyes downcast.

"Good," Abby kissed Emily's forehead and tugged the girl into her arms. "You've still lost your laptop and internet for a month. And when you get it back, you're locking your MySpace profile and Photobucket account and any other website that you are on. And I get a list of your usernames and passwords. Clear?"

"Yes, Mom," Emily nodded and curled closer as a yawn escaped. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you."

"Me, too, Em. Me, too." With her hip she nudged Gibbs, so that he moved over enough that she could move over to let Emily lay down next to her. Tucking the sheets around Emily's shoulders, she laid down and wrapped an arm around her, "Go to sleep, baby."

Emily was asleep before she could answer.

Rolling over, Gibbs wrapped an arm about both his girls and kissed Abby's head, "Thank you."

"Who knew being a mother would turn me into such a square," Abby yawned. She fell asleep to the sound of Gibbs's laughter.


	30. My Summer Vacation

Emily Gibbs uncurled her long body as she began waking. Like every morning, her feet stuck out from the end of the sheet and duvet that she'd managed to pull up over her head during the night. Ten toes with indigo painted nails curled around the white spindle of the footboard her father had handmade her, while ten fingers with lavender painted nails stretched to curl around the matching headboard. Maintaining the stretch, she used her head to knock the sheet and duvet off her face and rolled her neck to look at her alarm clock.

"Gibbs, you are not normal," she groaned to herself as she read the digital display. She was fairly certain that there wasn't another teenager – she loved being able to call herself that since her 13th birthday the month before - in America that woke up naturally at 6AM during their last week of freedom before school. Well, technically, school wouldn't start for three more weeks, but in seven days there was the freshman tryout for the high school girls' soccer teams. She had no doubts that she'd make the JV team, so she counted on the two weeks before the start of classes to be filled with practices and scrimmages.

Still mumbling about the stupidity of being awake at this hour and learning evil habits from her parents – after all her Dad was a Marine and up every morning at 5AM and her Mom seemed capable of surviving on three hours of sleep a night – she flung off the covers. Running a brush quickly through her sleep tousled pigtails, she slipped into the fuzzy purple terrycloth robe covered in equally fuzzy pink roses that had been an eighth grade graduation present from Ziva, oddly enough, and headed down to catch a few minutes with her parents before they ran off to work. Somehow, she'd worked out a deal with them that for this week only she could stay home alone. Every other week of the summer had been crammed filled with summer soccer league and summer camp and horseback riding with Maddie and a week at the beach with her Papi and Tia Estacia and Annie, but this week had been a wash. Summer leagues and camps were over, Maddie was back in Oakland for a visit now that her craving to move back had been tempered by a great job offer in Virginia (and, Emily secretly believed, one Anthony DiNizzo), and Papi and Tia Estacia were back at work. So, after a great deal of debate and reminding them of the problems caused the last time she spent an entire week at NCIS headquarter, it was decided that she could stay home alone. Frankly, for all her bravado, she wondered if it was too late to spend the week in her mom's lab as being alone that long was beginning to lose its appeal.

These thoughts swirling in her head, she padded into the kitchen and had to blink rapidly to make sure the scene that greeted her was really real. Her mom, still dressed in the Bourbon Street cami and bat print boxers she slept in, was sitting with her feet up in Emily's dad's lap as they read the newspaper and drank coffee. While her dad was dressed, he certainly wasn't dressed for work. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she moved further into the kitchen, "Ah, you guys do realize that it is Monday, right?"

"Finally," her dad folded the paper with a relieved sigh. "I was beginning to think that you were going sleep the day away."

"'Sleep the day away?' Dad, if we lived on a farm the rooster would still be groggy," Emily complained as she continued to study her parents, they were definitely up to something.

Nodding in agreement, her mom stretched and put down the paper to move towards Emily, "That is true, but the rooster doesn't have to pack to catch a flight in four hours."

"A flight," Emily looked back and forth in complete confusion. "What are you taking about? What's going on? Did Tony finally follow through with his threats and put something in your coffee grounds?"

"He wouldn't dare," her dad growled as he too moved closer to her and gave a small nod to her mom.

Smoothing a hand down one of Emily's pigtails and flipping it back, her mom smiled, "Em, what starts this week?"

"The Olympics," Emily's confusion was growing.

"Well, you want to go see the US women's soccer team defend their gold, right," her mom asked with a mischievous smile.

Emily blinked and looked first at her dad then her mom. She'd heard the words, but they seemed to make no sense in her head. Suddenly, everything lined up and she screamed, "We're going to Beijing?"

Her parents nodded at her.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god! Why didn't you tell me? Why… I… OH. MY. GOD! I have to pack," she started to run from the room, but spun around and launched herself at them in a flying bear hug. "I can't believe this. You are the coolest parents ever. Are we really going to see the US team?"

Her mom laughed, returning the hug, "Yeah, the lottery came through and we've got tickets to their first meet, plus semi, quarter and final games."

"That means we'll be gone for two weeks," Emily shook her head. She'd never taken a two week vacation with her parents, because they always had to get back to work.

"Don't worry; I talked to Coach Vagness at the school. She's seen tapes of your playing and will save you a spot on the varsity team," her dad tried to reassure her.

"No. I mean, I'm glad about that," she smiled weakly at them, "but what about work? Can you take two weeks off?"

Her dad's calloused hands gently cupped her face, "There are things more important than work." He kissed her forehead.

She gave him a watery smile as tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Com'on," her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "you need to finish packing. I already got all the necessaries together; you just need to grab clothes and a shower. Then you've got a twenty hour plane ride to tell us how cool we are and how much you love us."

Emily laughed as she wrapped her arm around her mom's waist, "It might take that long."

Walking up the stairs, Emily hoped that her freshman English teacher was corny enough to assign one of those "what I did over my summer vacation" papers. This year she'd finally have a good story to tell!


	31. Food for Thought

Warning: Angst and eating disorders. Emily's now in high school and those of us far enough removed from those years still remember how angst-filled they seemed as we were going through them. (Actually, I think the years of 13 – Why is my face covered in spots? This sucks. – to 23 – Why don't I get an Earned Income Credit like in College now? This sucks. – are some of the most angst filled years we go through.) Now there are even more pressures and sometimes the people that should be protecting us are the ones we need protection from. Also, this story might be a little disjointed, but it is about moments in time over a couple of months.

Author's Notes: This is a unique story in that in my head the OC's (completely peripheral characters, mostly needed to move the storyline along) were cast with famous people. Mostly my OC's are just random people that I'm met in my life or seen on the street or, in the case of major OC's, created solely out of whole cloth in my head. Coach Vangess is played by Beverly Archer (Gunny on Major Dad and I think she played a coach on Married with Children), Coach Wegman is played by Tom Arnold (who really needs to not live in my head anymore), and Lieutenant Swanson is played by Allison Janney (who, besides Pam Dawber, would be the only acceptable actress choice to end up with Gibbs, if he can't be with Abby). Oh, and since AJ cast herself in my fic, there is a little CJ/Toby-ish shout out in there. Also, I don't think Gibbs or Fornell canonically have tats, but now they do for this series.

* * *

Abby's knuckles brushed across the partly open door to Emily's room, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Emily turned from the backpack she was packing to smile at her mom.

"So," Abby dragged the word out as she crossed the room to sit on the bed and picked up the teddy bear dressed in Marine blues, "you excited about tomorrow?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I'm a little scared."

"Aw, honey, there is nothing to be scared of. It is just high school. The best four years of your life, even if they feel like the worst four as you're living them."

"Annie's not in any of my classes. We've always had classes together. And she doesn't want to play soccer anymore, so she's going to try out for cheerleading. Cheerleading," Emily gave a horrified look while her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here," Abby opened her arms to let the teenager curl up next to her. "You're afraid you're going to lose your friendship with Annie, aren't you?"

Emily nodded against Abby's shoulder.

"Well, I can't promise that is won't change, but you girls are more than just best friends. You are sisters. Nothing will ever change that. You'll still be spending every other weekend with Papi and Tia Estacia and Annie and I'll bet that just like now most of the weekends that you're here, she'll be here too. People change and grow apart, but that doesn't mean they don't still love each other," Abby squeezed her a little tighter.

Emily sighed, "I just can't help thinking that Annie's to be so much more popular than me. She's so cute and little and I'm not. I play soccer like a boy and I'm a science geek and..."

"And you are also absolutely beautiful and funny and smart," Abby took Emily's face in her hands. "Look, the cheerleaders might not think you, but you probably won't like them either. And maybe Annie will be more popular with some people, but the real Annie, the girl that write sonnets about her peas and tries to fit as many languages into a conversation as she can just to confuse people, isn't going to like the people that like her because she's 'cute.' Even if she thinks she might want to be a part of that crowd. Honey, you just need to be yourself and the people that will like you and love you will be the people you'll like and love. Not everyone is going to like you, but you'll like you a whole lot better. Besides, you are going to make a ton of friends and be the star of the soccer team and, of course, win all the science fair trophies."

Emily smiled as she hugged her mom, maybe she'd survive being a high student after all.

* * *

"Coach Vangess," Emily called out as she trotted after the older woman.

The woman, wearing a blue and white track suit emblazed with the school's name, turned and stopped allowing Emily to catch up before she spoke, "Yes, Emily?"

"Coach Vangess," Emily repeated as she squashed down the nerves tickling at the base of her skull, "I want to thank you for thinking I was good enough for the varsity team."

"But," the coach prompted, knowing there was more that Emily wanted to say.

"But, I think I'd prefer the JV team. I'll get more playing time and be a starter and, yeah, it might be better," the words rushed from her mouth.

She crossed her arms, affectively hugging her clipboard to her body, "Well, I'd make sure you got plenty of field time, but you're right I couldn't make you a starter."

"Right, so for me to get field time, you'll have to bench a starter. That wouldn't be fair, especially to a Senior that might not be planning to play in College," Emily reasoned as she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that the coach would agree. She was having enough trouble fitting in with the older kids in some of her Advance Placement courses. She wanted to just relax and enjoy the soccer team.

Finally the coach nodded, "Okay, I'll put you on the JV roster. Report to Coach Wegman for practice tomorrow."

"Thanks, Coach," Emily smiled as she ran off feeling better than she had all day.

* * *

As Tony walked towards the soccer field, he smiled. Even just doing drills it was pretty clear that Emily was the star of the team and the captain. She had a natural command that he was beginning to believe was a genetic trait of the Gibbs family. After demonstrating the proper way to do the drill with one of the coaches, Emily jogged back to the end of the line to wait for her turn. On her way, she caught sight of him and raised her arm in a wave as she smiled. A sense of pride filled him that she still smiled when she saw him. He watched as the drill continued for a few minutes before the coach blew his whistle and gathered the girls for a huddle. Knowing that practice was over, Tony headed for the area where the girls dumped their bags and things.

"Hey, Bella," Tony moved behind Emily and kissed the top of her head.

Turning, she wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug that could have matched one of Abby's, "Hey, T. Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, I was a good boy and worked all night last night, so Dad sent me home early. I figured that since he and Mom are going to be stuck at work until late, you could help me finish a pizza and make fun of British Sci-fi, until I fall asleep during Blake 7."

She studied him for a moment. He knew she could see the lines of fatigue that creased his eyes and he hoped that she couldn't see how haunted his eyes really were. Finally, she smiled brightly, "How about an 'everything' pizza and you fall asleep during Life on Mars instead."

"Deal," Tony held out his hand for Emily to shake.

Emily was about to take his hand, when the team head coach barked out, "Gibbs!"

The smile on Emily's face faded slightly as she turned to him, "Yes, Coach Wegman?"

"No pizza while you're in training," he glared at her.

"But..."

"No, buts," he moved closer to the girl. "No pizza during the season or you will be running laps. Clear?"

"Hey," Tony stepped between Emily and the older man. "It is just a pizza. No reason to go all dictator about it."

Emily put her hand on Tony's arm, "It is okay, T. Coach is right, I shouldn't have pizza anyhow. We'll order from Franco's and I'll get a salad."

The coach nodded happily, but Tony's eyes narrowed, "You sure, Bella? You love pizza."

"Yeah, of course, the pizza would be too heavy anyhow. We've got a game tomorrow," she smiled, but Tony noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay," Tony grabbed Emily's bag and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "then, let's go." He took the time to throw another glare at the coach.

* * *

"Dinner, kiddo," Gibbs poked his head into his daughter's room.

"Not hungry."

He sighed at the depressed tone in his daughter's voice, "Fine, then come watch Mom and me eat."

"Not interested."

"Emily," he walked fully into the room, "Mom and I are both home that means we will sit down at the dinner table and eat together as a family."

"Please, Daddy, I don't feel like it."

"Em," he whispered the name as a question when she turned her tear streaked face towards him.

"It's okay. I just had a bad day. Don't really want to talk about it right now; I just want to go to bed. Please?"

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "If you change your mind about talking you know where we are."

"I love you, Daddy."

His heart nearly broke at the pain in her voice, but he forced himself to leave her room, "Love you, too, baby."

Leaving Emily's door slightly ajar, Gibbs made his way down to the kitchen. Abby was just putting the salad on the table as he walked into the room. He face must have betrayed his concern, because with one look, Abby immediately asked, "What's wrong with Emily?"

Gibbs sighed as he slid into breakfast nook, "She won't tell me, but she's been crying and begged to skipped dinner."

"And she didn't want to talk about it," Abby flashed a look towards the stairs as she slipped into the nook next to Gibbs.

"Nope, but I told her we'd be here if she wanted to," he dipped into the stew just as his cell phone chirped on his belt. With a groan he pulled it out and squinted at the display, before thrusting it at Abby, "What's the damn thing say?"

Abby sighed, "You've got a dead Marine. The team will meet you at the Yard."

"Damn," he growled and dumped the untouched food in his bowl back into the pot.

"You need me," Abby asked, staring longingly at her own dinner.

Lifting her chin with two fingers, he nibbled at her lips tenderly, "Always, but not at the Yard. Most likely any evidence we gather can wait until morning. I'll call you."

"Be careful," she whispered as she turned his pecks into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm… Love you."

She slid out of the nook with him and followed him to the front door where she watched him drive off in his off-duty truck. Sighing, she made her way back into the kitchen and dished some of the stew back into Gibbs's abandoned bowl. Taking both bowls, she made her way up to Emily's door and eased it open with her barefoot, "Hey, babe, Daddy just got called in. Want to be really bad and eat dinner in bed, while watching a movie?"

Emily moaned and barely lifted her head from the bed, "I can't, Mom. I can't eat."

"Emily," Abby set the bowls down on Emily's dresser and moved to sit on the bed next to her, "are you sick?"

Her head shook slightly, "I think it's the pills."

"What pills?"

She weakly pointed to the nightstand where two pill bottles sat.

Abby picked them up and read the labels, anger sparking in her eyes, "Who gave these to you?"

"Coach Wegman. He said they'd help my game and make me more popular."

"Bullshit!"

Emily's eyes flew open at her mom's out burst, "He said they'd help me lose my baby fat."

"You are perfect just the way your are," Abby held Emily's face. "You do not have any baby fat and if I ever find out that you've taken pills like this again, I'll go down your throat to get them myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom," tears rolled from the corner of her eyes.

Abby kissed Emily's forehead, "This discussion is far from over, but I'm going to call Maddie to come sit with you, while I go have a different discussion with your coach."

Emily curled up into a ball and cried as Abby stormed from the room.

* * *

"You bastard!"

The door flew open with such force that the trophies rattled and a clipboard fell from the bookcase. A dozen pair of eyes turned towards the doorway.

"You bastard," she repeated as she stalked towards the coach of the JV Girls soccer team. Her hand darted out, stopping millimeters from his face; in her fist was a bottle of pills. "How dare you? What right do you have giving these to my daughter?"

Moving back marginally, the man glared at her, "Those things are harmless."

"Harmless," Abby screamed as she dropped the bottle and fisted her hands into his polo shirt. With strength she didn't appear capable of, she yanked him completely out of his chair. "My little girl is curled up in bed with stomach cramps and in pain. My little girl's bright and cheerful eyes are dull and dead because of the repeated blows you've made to her self-esteem. How is that harmless?"

He cast a look at his fellow coaches hoping for an assist, but they were frozen in shock. He looked back at the angry mother, "It is important for the chunkier girls..."

Suddenly he was hurtling towards the wall.

"Chunky! My daughter is 5'10" and wears a damn size 4. Her doctor says she needs to put on weight for her build and you're giving her laxatives and appetite suppressants," she drew back her arm to land a punch, but found it trapped in the grasp of one of the other coach's.

"Ma'am," the coach hissed in her ear as he forced her towards the chair she had pulled the other man from, "you are going to have to calm down. We don't want to call the cops."

Collapsing into the chair, Abby glared up at the assembled coaches, "Her father is a cop… a Navy cop, and you should all be damn glad I found out about this before him. He would have shot on sight."

"Ma'am," Coach Vagness, the head coach for the girls' soccer program, sat down across from her, "are you Emily Gibbs's mother?"

Abby nodded, suddenly unsure of her voice.

"And are saying that Coach Wegman gave Emily appetite suppressants and laxatives to make her lose weight?"

Again, Abby nodded.

Coach Vagness looked up at the other man, "Is this true?"

Turning red, he stammered, "Well, you… um… you see…"

"No, I don't see," Coach Vagness glared at the man. "Leon, you're fired. And, I'll be bringing this up with the school board to see if we need to bring criminal charges. Ed, Bo, get him out of here."

Abby watched as the man was escorted from the room. Blinking in confusion, Abby looked back at Coach Vagness, "It was really that easy?"

"No, but for right now it is. He'll have to actually be fired by the school board and the administrator and Emily will probably have to speak to the board to confirm what he did."

"I don't want her having to do all that," Abby sighed.

"Neither do I, but it will most likely be necessary." Coach Vagness patted Abby's hand, "Go home and take care of your daughter. Tell her that she's still got a spot on the JV or Varsity team if she wants it."

Abby nodded and stood to leave the room, still feeling unsatisfied by the whole thing.

* * *

"So, your mom tells me that you and your parents went to the Olympics this summer. That must have been exciting?"

Emily nodded as she sunk deeper into the microfiber-suede couch and looked at the woman across from her. She was nice enough; supposedly a friend of her Uncle Ducky's, but the Navy uniform was a lot to get passed.

"Emily, if you'd like your parents here that would be fine. I'm sure that they are still in the waiting room," Lieutenant Swanson smiled kindly.

"No," Emily shook her head and then sighed. "I'm not really sure why Mom is so determined that I see a therapists. I know she worried that I'm going to develop an eating disorder because of the fact that I took those pills, but I did it cause my coach told me too. I've been raised by a Marine, an FBI agent, and a NCIS lab tech; I do what my superiors tell me. Even if I don't like it."

Lieutenant Swanson nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that. I may not know your step-dad, but I do know your mom and dad. Neither of them gets perfect marks on following orders and have been known to question authority. If you didn't think this was right, why didn't you go to your parents or the head coach?"

"Cause, I'm 13," Emily shrugged.

The therapist laughed, "Not an excuse that going to fly with me, young lady. Like you said, you were raised by a Marine and an FBI agent."

Suddenly, Emily found her shoes fascinating, "He said it would make me more popular. I haven't been real able to make friend this year."

"Why not?"

With a sigh, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs, "I'm too smart for the jocks and the cheerleaders. I'm too jock-y for the nerds and the geeks. The girls on my soccer team look up to me, but are too busy letting me boss them around to be my friend. And, my step-sister Annie, found this great group of friends that write poetry and help her with her cheers. I mean, I hang out with them, cause Annie and I are still best friends, but I don't have a clue what the difference is between a sonnet and a haiku, so they tend to look down on me."

"Well, have you ever thought about being a little less smart around the jocks and cheerleaders or a little less jock-y around the nerds and geeks or learning more about poetry?"

"No," Emily snorted. "Then I wouldn't be me and mom says that I need to just be me and the people that will like me and love me will be the people I'll like and love."

Lieutenant Swanson smiled, "Anybody ever tell you, you've got a smart mom?"

"My dad says she's the smartest person he knows."

"Emily, if you wouldn't change your personality or intelligence or ability, then why would you want to change your body," Lieutenant Swanson placed her notepad in her lap and leaned forward to really look at the girl as she spoke.

Emily cocked her head and bit her lip, "I don't think I wanted to. I think I wanted to make sure I stayed on the team and stayed as the team captain, which were things that Mr. Wegman said he could take away."

"So, you like your body?"

Emily shrugged.

Lieutenant Swanson looked at her, "So, you don't like your body?"

Again Emily shrugged.

"Emily…"

"I'm freakishly tall," Emily interrupted the doctor. "I'm 13 and 5'10". What do you call that if not freakishly tall? Hey, my dad's only 6' and my mother - my real mother - what I remember of her, she was maybe 5'7", 5'8" on the outside. Do know what it is like to be taller than all the boys in your class?"

The doctor suddenly laughed, a fully belly laugh that crinkled her eyes and caused previously unseen laugh lines to emerge around her mouth. When she stopped laughing, she stood up and smiled down at the girl, "Do you know how tall I am, Emily?"

Emily looked up the long expanse of the doctor, "An inch shorter than Amazonian?"

"About right," Lieutenant Swanson laughed again as she sat back down. "I'm 6', myself. My husband is 5'10" and I never leave the house without my two inch heels. Someday you'll be comfortable in your height."

Emily smiled, "Maybe."

"Trust me, you've got too much going for you to let that bother you forever. Someday you'll discover that your height has advantages. And so will the boys."

Emily blushed.

Chuckling, the doctor nodded her head towards the door, "Go on, get out of here. I just want to talk to your parents for a minute, then you're done."

"For today or for good?"

"For good. Unless you want to enjoy my sparkling personality."

Emily laughed out right, "No offense, Lieutenant Swanson, but I think I'll pass."

"None taken," she watched the young woman leave her office and smiled at the sense of peace that the girl took with her and the bit that she left behind.

* * *

Abby's knuckles brushed across the partly open door to Emily's room, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Emily turned from the backpack she was packing to smile at her mom.

"So," Abby dragged the word out as she crossed the room to sit on the bed and picked up the teddy bear dressed in Marine blues, "according to Lieutenant Swanson, I haven't completely screwed up your life."

Emily laughed, "Who ever said you would, Mom?"

"Well, me for one. I've never understood how your dad could have decided that I was the woman to help him raise his child. Hell, I used to have to child-proof my clothes when you were a little kid."

"Remember Stephanie? Dad's third ex?"

Abby gave her an odd look, "Yeah. What about her?"

"I don't. Remember her, that is. Oh, sure, I've seen her a few times since their divorce and I even have a few nice pictures of the three of us. But the thing is, I look at those pictures and I'm looking at strangers. Strangers living the all American life, by the looks of them, but we weren't happy," Emily pulled her sleeves down to ball in her fists as she wiped them on the corner of her eyes. Crawling up on the bed, she laid her head on Abby's shoulder, "Know what do remember, though?"

Abby shook her head gently against Emily's.

"I remember the first day I met you."

Abby laughed through the few tears trying to escape, "You couldn't. You were too tiny, only about three years old."

"Not even. My mother and Papi were on their honeymoon so I was still two. Daddy had to take me to work for some reason and I can remember being terrified as he carried me through NCIS. It was such a big and dark, scary place. And he took me to you with your loud music and weird clothes, but Daddy said you were safe. Papi was the only other person he ever said that about. And when Daddy left, you held me while I cried. Then you spent the whole day playing with me. You colored with me. You played dolls with me. You watched Sesame Street with me. You taught me how to sign mommy, daddy, please, thank you and I love you that day. When Daddy came and got me, I didn't want to leave, but you promised we'd play again and as we left you signed 'I love you' at me. Somehow, I knew you meant it. I knew that we'd play together again and that you'd always love me. Mom, you aren't going to screw me up, because you're the glue that keeps me together."

Abby sighed and wrapped her arms around Emily, "Oh, Em, sometimes I don't get how someone like me got so lucky to get someone like you or someone like your dad to love me."

"Well," Emily kissed her mom's cheek, "a very wise woman once told me that you just need to be yourself and the people that will like you and love you will be the people you'll like and love. So, I guess you were yourself."

"Hey, do me one favor. If I ever do start screwing your life up, you'll tell me, okay?"

Emily laughed and squeezed Abby, "Okay, but right now can we go to Sundaes and get some cake batter ice cream? I've been dying for that for weeks!"

"I think we can manage that," Abby let Emily pull her from the bed. "Bet we could even see if Papi and the girls or Tony and Maddie wanted to meet us."

"All of them would be awesome," Emily dragged Abby from the room, but as they started down the hall, she turned and looked at the older woman. "There is one thing that maybe you did warp me on a little."

Abby's green eyes got huge.

"Since I turned eleven, I've been saving to get a tattoo the day I turn 18. But, since Daddy and Papi both have one too, we'll just blame them. Deal," Emily stuck out her hand.

Shaking Emily's hand, Abby laughed, "Deal." She broke the handshake and pulled the girl into her arms.

Abby smiled as she hugged her daughter, maybe she'd survive having a high student after all.


	32. In Case the Star Stops Shining

**This is the second to last of this universe. It is also a very different and very intense story. Deals with school violence. Also, very long, 16 pages in Word.**

**I claim no knowledge of criminal investigations or hostage negotiations, however, I do claim knowledge of a similar instance. My brother, a former Petty Officer First Class with the USCG, was fairly recently in a stand-off like this at work. Fortunately, he was unhurt, but he was in a similar position as Emily. And, before you yell at me, yes, I think Emily's too poised and in control in this story, too. However, I've modeled her response after a young girl in Philly, who a few years ago saved her entire class even with a bullet in her shoulder. **

* * *

Emily looked down at her rapidly staining shirt and then up at the boy standing in front of her, "My mom's going to kill me. I didn't ask if I could borrow this shirt."

"Damn it, Emily. Why'd you have to do that," the boy stared at her in wide-eyed terror.

"Did you really think I was going to let you kill someone here today, Jeremy," Emily grunted as the initial shock wore off and pain ripped through the large knife wound in her side. Using her right arm only, she ripped off her shirt and quickly packed it against her wound. Her left elbow held it in place as she slide down the wall behind her to sit on the floor. Jeremy started moving towards her, but she put up a bloody hand and he stopped.

"I swear, Em, you're the one person I didn't want to hurt. I actually like you."

"Well, you always hurt the ones you love," Emily sighed. "You know this is going to end badly for both of us, right?"

A tear rolled down his cheek as he nodded.

* * *

As hard as she worked and fought to get into her position there were moments that Jennifer Sheppard wished she wasn't the director of NCIS. This was one of those moments.

Jenny took a second on the bridge overlooking the bullpen to watch her Major Case team… her best team. Things had been slow lately, which wasn't a bad thing, and at the moment all seven members of the team were gathered in their area. Tony was in the middle telling some story that had them all laughing. Ducky was perched on Tony's vacant desk, Palmer hovering nearby. Ziva and McGee were at their owns desks. Finally, her eyes moved to Jethro and Abby. Jethro was sitting in his chair while Abby stood behind him. Abby's arms were looped lazily around Jethro's neck and his hand was tracing the infinity symbol on the inside of Abby's left wrist. She'd never really understood or approved of their relationship, but moments like this let her glimpse at the underlying connections between them. They looked so happy that Jenny had to force herself to move.

Ducky was the first to notice her descending the stairs and with their years of friendship he instantly spotted her distress, "Jennifer, what is the matter, my dear?"

Jenny sighed and continued her path until she was standing directly in front of Jethro and Abby, "I need to talk to you both."

"Emily," Abby's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

Jenny stared at the lab tech, "How did you…"

"What the hell happened to my daughter," Jethro cut off the rest of her question as he exploded out of his chair.

"There was an incident at her school. A boy tried to take a classroom hostage at knife point. Apparently, Emily was able to distract him long enough that most of the students and the teacher got out. However, he'd stashed a gun in the classroom and he's now holding Emily and a few others hostage."

Jethro didn't bother with his badge, but he did grab his gun before he, Abby and Tony all started for the elevator.

"Jethro, wait! They won't let you near the operation. FBI was called into to run it and they've already kicked Fornell out."

"They'll let me in," McGee stood and started putting on his gun and badge. "I'm not family."

Jenny nodded, "Ducky, you should go, too."

"Why," Abby reached for Jethro.

Jenny licked her lips, "There were reports that Emily was stabbed."

Jenny wasn't sure how Tony held the weight of both Jethro and Abby as they staggered from the emotional blow.

* * *

McGee's ID card and badge felt heavy in his hand. He'd been involved in a few hostage negotiations, but none with such importance. If anything happened to Emily he was sure that they would lose Gibbs and Abby as well. Walking into the command center that had been set up in the Principal's office McGee had to remind himself to breathe. He knew that they had video feed of the classroom, but seeing it… seeing Emily sitting there in her bra and jean looking pale and scared made his breath hitch. Despite feeling like a voyeur, he forced himself to not look away.

"You Agent McGee," one of the men wearing FBI jackets asked.

McGee nodded and flashed his ID, "Yeah."

"Good. I'm Morris," he extended his hand and McGee shook it. "Your director called, said you knew the girl and that she'd probably be a little more comfortable dealing with you, but that you weren't especially close."

His eyes flashed to the screen, "My boss's kid. We know each other, but aren't real fond of each other."

The other man nodded, "Okay, that'll work. We've got video feed from the attack on. Take a look at it and see if you see anything out of the ordinary for the girl. Then when we get the comm. established, we'll have you do it. We're pretty sure he's going to have her do the talking."

McGee wanted to scream that her name was Emily, but knew that would get him kicked from the operation, so he nodded and went to the indicated monitor. He hit the button to start the video feed and a few seconds later he jerked in horror as the kid lashed out knife and a stream of crimson flowed from Emily's side. He knew it was probably shock, but he was amazed at how calmly Emily acted using her shirt to stop the bleeding and moving to sit where she was in direct view of the camera. When she spoke, she made sure that her face pointed to the camera. McGee froze the screen. That was it.

McGee remembered having to drop something off at Gibbs's one weekend afternoon and Emily was webcamming with Abby's mother, Gloria. Emily had run off to find her father, but not before she had pulled McGee into her seat and told him to talk to "Grams." She had reminded him that Gloria could read lips and that he just needed to sure his face was pointed to the camera. At the time, it had been an awkward conversation, but suddenly he was grateful for it. He realized that Emily had made it a point to sit were her lips could be read and the nervous tapping of her right hand was actually sign language. He flashed back to the boy with the bomb in the base high school all those years ago; Emily really was her father's daughter.

"Morris," he called for the agent in charge, "we need a sign language interpreter here now. She's been signing his whole time."

Morris studied the screen, which McGee had unpaused, for a few seconds before nodding, "You're right. I didn't know the victim knew ASL. We'll find someone, but we've got a viable comm. link up. We need you on that."

McGee took a deep breath.

* * *

"What the hell is that," Jeremy swung the pistol so it was aimed at the ringing phone near the classroom door.

"It's probably the negotiator, Jere," Emily made her voice strong. "They'll want to talk to you."

Jeremy shook his head, "No way. I'm not talking to some cop. You do it."

"Let Sarah bring me the phone, then."

Jeremy nodded and waved his gun towards one of the three other people still in the room, "Do it."

Silent tears running down her face, the teen carefully made her way towards the phone. She merely picked it up and slowly, untangling the long cord as she went, carried it toward Emily. A smile passed between the two of them as Emily took the phone in her blood stained fingers. Exhaling slowly, she raised the phone to her ear, "Emily Gibbs."

_Emily, it's McGee. Are you okay?_

"Just peachy," Emily's eyes rolled at the stupidity of the question.

_Fair enough. Can he hear me?_

Emily sighed, suddenly vaguely ashamed for snapping at McGee, but that was the relationship they had, just barely civil when they absolutely had to be. Putting her head down, she spoke low, "No, he can't. Do you have the camera up?"

_Yes, but don't talk about that. We're getting someone to do the sign translation. Do you think you can keep that up?_

"Yes," Emily's eyes flitted to the camera.

_Good. Emily, do know why he might have done this?_

She repeated the affirmative answer.

_Can you tell us in sign?_

"I already did," Emily licked her lips and looked at where Jeremy was staring at her expectantly. "He wanted to know if I stopped the bleeding."

Jeremy nodded his approval.

_Ask him if you can tell us who's in the room with you, okay?_

Still looking at Jeremy, she swallowed, "They want our names. They want to know who is in the room."

"Why," Jeremy asked, suspiciously.

"Probably so they can do a roll to make sure everyone is accounted for and safe. So they know which parents to call before everyone freaks out."

Jeremy nodded and waved the gun in a permissive gesture.

"Agent, besides myself and Jeremy Wentworth; Sarah Thoms, Beth Anne Rodgers, and Lenny Kent are with us," Emily's eyes didn't leave Jeremy's face as she gave the list of names. He didn't seem bothered that she said his name.

_Anyone else hurt?_

"No." Emily took a breath and a risk, "I think Kate or Todd might have hurt themselves as they tried getting out of the school."

_Emily?_

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt here today, Agent McGee, but I really don't want anyone to die today. Please check on Kate and Todd. I saw them out the window, limping across the schoolyard towards the middle school. I think they had either an easy shoulder wound or leg injury."

"Enough," Jeremy finally roared. Snatching the phone from Emily, he screamed into it, "I want a car here and free passage or someone is going to die here today."

He slammed the phone back into its cradle on the wall with enough force that Emily had to prevent herself from jumping as the others gave startled screams.

* * *

McGee stared at the monitor for several long moments after the connection was severed. Emily was trying to tell him something, but just like the sing language she was tapping out, he didn't know understand. The possibility that two kids named Kate and Todd had actually been in that class and injured had to be astronomical.

"There were no Kates or Todds in that classroom at all today, sir," an agent overlooking the class roosters for the classes in room 108 confirmed his suspicions.

Morris snatched the lists from his agent and scanned them briefly, before looking at McGee, "Any idea who or what she's talking about?"

"I need to talk to my boss." Before anyone could stop him, McGee was jogging from the room.

* * *

"Boss," DiNozzo's voice was gentle as he nodded towards the figure jogging to them.

Gibbs sprinted across the field where students, family and friends had been cordoned off and met the younger agent in the middle of the road that acted as a barrier between those people and the horror that was happening in the school. He wait a moment for the rest of his family to catch up, "McGee?"

"I talked to Emily, Boss," McGee's hands went into a slightly defensive position.

"How is she," Abby's voice was thick with unshed tears.

McGee gave a small smile, "Snarky as ever. She sounds pretty good."

Abby breathed a small sigh of relief as she curled into Ducky's side.

"Then why are you out here, McGee," Fornell asked, his impatience at being turned away growing.

Morris slid up behind McGee, "That's a damn good question."

"She… I… Well…" McGee stopped and closed his eyes for a moment trying to get his thoughts together. He felt the familiar hand of DiNozzo squeezing his shoulder in a surprisingly supportive gesture and opened his eyes, "Emily gave me a clue or a code that I just can't figure out. She's also been signing this whole time, but I think this is even more important."

"Just tell us what she said, Probie," DiNozzo's voice was even soft and supportive and the nickname was said tenderly.

Gibbs's hand rested on his other shoulder, "Use her exact words, Tim. It will be important."

McGee nodded, "When I asked her if anyone else was hurt, she… she said, 'I think Kate or Todd might have hurt themselves as they tried getting out of the school.'"

"Damn," Tony ran a hand over his face. "Boss, that's a code we came up with when she was little. Not long after Kate died. It's kinda an all purpose, I need you signal."

Gibbs nodded, as if he'd known about the code, but sighed, "I think it might be something else this time, Tony. What else, Tim?"

McGee looked into the pained blue eyes of his boss as he spoke her words, "'I don't want anyone else to get hurt here today, Agent McGee, but I really don't want anyone to die today. Please check on Kate and Todd. I saw them out the window, limping across the schoolyard toward the middle school. I think they had either an easy shoulder wound or leg injury.'"

"She has spotted a place for a sniper and is saying that this is the only way to end this." All eyes turned to Ziva as she spoke. Noticing the shocked looks, Ziva shrugged, "Emily has an eye for shooting. She is her father's daughter and would make an excellent sniper. She is rational enough to know that something drastic needs to be done, but she is a child and does not want to see her friend killed. She is asking for the sniper to merely wound him."

"How do you know Emily can shoot," Abby asked, staring at the Mossad officer.

"We have gone with Tony to the firing range," Ziva flinched at the smack on the back of her head from Tony.

"Sorry, boss, but trying to do something with ninja-girl and Marine Barbie is a challenge. We've been kicked off more miniature golf courses than we've been on," Tony apologized with his best hurt puppy dog look.

Fornell seethed, "DiNutso, you took our daughter to a firing range? What kinda sick…"

"Tobias, we'll deal with that later." Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, "And by dealing with it, I mean I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"Yes, sir," DiNozzo nodded.

"But, right now, Ziva is right. Emily must have a perspective that we can't see. Have you found a place for snipers," Gibbs looked at Morris.

Morris shook his head, "No. There just isn't an angle."

"There must be. McGee, what did Emily say about the schoolyard again," Ziva snapped her fingers.

"'I saw them out the window, limping across the schoolyard toward the middle school,'" McGee dolefully repeated again.

Ziva nodded, "There is a window in the middle school from which there is a shot. I shall need to get into the middle school."

"Miss…"

Ziva cut him off with her raised index finger, "Officer. Officer David, liaison to NCIS from Mossad. I am a trained marksman and I will be taking that shot, with or without the FBI's assistance."

"Fine," Morris nodded and waived a hand. "Officer David and Agent McGee are coming back with me. The rest of you, back behind the barrier."

"Mo," Fornell called towards the retreating agent.

Morris turned and looked at his colleague and friend, "Yeah, Tobias?"

"Take care of our girl, okay?"

Morris nodded, "You have my word."

* * *

Half an hour later, Ziva, McGee and Agent Morris slowly made their way through the deserted halls of the middle school that was adjacent to the high school following Emily's instructions. 

By the time the three agents had returned to the command center, the school's ALS teacher had been found and she was about half way through the translation of Emily's choppy signs. Between Emily's limited hand movements and her own tears - Emily often assisted in her class and even tutored some of the hearing impaired students - the poor woman was struggling, but she had finally found the crux of Emily's message. The first ten minutes or so was what you would expect from a hurt, scared 17 year old kid; cries for her parents and her pain and prayers. Then, she seemed to have calmed herself down (McGee hoped that the bleeding had stopped like she said or she had finally realized that the bleeding had stopped) and began to give them the vital information they need. 

First, she told them about Jeremy and about the fact that his mother had just up and moved across the country with her new boyfriend. Virtually leaving Jeremy to raise his two small siblings and protect them from their verbally, physically and perhaps sexually abusive father. He'd also just found out that he lost a scholarship to the college he wanted to go to. Next, she gave them the layout of the room, the position of the students and things that weren't in view from the camera. Finally, she gave them directions to the room in the middle school that had an angle on the classroom they were in. Then, she'd begin the whole process again, adding a few more details and stressing other points.

Entering the room that Emily had described, Ziva nodded, "She will make an excellent agent one day."

"According to Abby, she wants to be a forensic anthropologist," McGee commented as he joined her at the window.

"Then, she shall make an excellent one of those," Ziva smiled. "She is Gibbs and Abby's daughter, is she not? Could she be anything less than excellent?"

McGee laughed, "Of course not."

Ziva gave a small, but definite nod.

"You know," Morris looked between the other two agents, "I'm beginning to think this kid isn't normal."

"She isn't. She is a Gibbs," Ziva spoke as if that explained everything.

* * *

Emily's eyes kept tracing to the middle school across the schoolyard. She hoped to see something in the other school, something that would tell her that McGee had understood what she was trying to say. She wished that Tony had been the agent working on this situation, but she understood that he was too close to her, like her dads, to be allowed into the room. Still, he would have known the code she used.

Something flashing attracted her eye again. For a second she thought she saw movement in one of the windows.

* * *

McGee and Morris left Ziva set up in the other school and returned to the high school. They had decided to try and get a team into the hallway a few yards away from the classroom. McGee crouched against the wall, his Kevlar vest feeling more restrictive than ever and the comm. device in his hand feeling heavier than lead. The sound of the connection being established buzzed in his ear.

Down the hall a phone rang tinly.

* * *

Jeremy started when the phone rang, the room had been silent, save for Sarah and Beth Ann's crying, for the last ten minutes. Even Emily had stopped the inane chatter about how it would be better for him to give himself up after she'd talked to the cops. Waving his gun towards Sarah, he gestured for her to get the phone. She picked it up and turned to hand it towards him, but he nodded for her to give it to Emily. He wasn't going anywhere near the classroom door.

There was actually a hitch in Emily's voice as she spoke into the phone.

* * *

Ziva watched through the scope as Emily accepted the phone from a young dark haired girl. Fortunately, the girl scurried back to the desk she'd been sitting at when Emily took the phone. The exchange on the phone was going to be an intense one and Ziva hoped that Emily had the fortitude not to reveal anything. She watched as Emily pulled the phone away from her mouth and exchanged a few words with the gunman. She was probably trying to talk him in one more, trying to end this thing peacefully. Emily shook her head and put the phone back to her ear. The signal was given as Emily suddenly dove to her left.

The shot sounded loud even in Ziva's ears.

* * *

"Emily," McGee screamed into the phone. A second shot, closer than Ziva's had sounded after the shattering glass and terrified screams.

"He's down," Emily sobbed into the phone. "The gun fell and went off, but no one was hit."

McGee had started running when she said that the boy was down. A team of FBI agents followed in his wake and as he skidded into the classroom, he let them deal with the injured but alive suspect and the other kids. He first and only concern was Emily. Dropping down in front of her, he place a hand on her cold and clammy cheek hoping that she'd open her tightly shut eyes, "Em? Em, it's okay. We're going to get you taken of."

Her eyes remained shut, "Is he dead?"

"No."

"Thank god," Emily whispered. She barely cracked open her eyes and looked at him, "Thanks, Tim."

Before he could reply, her eyes roll back into her head and she passed out. He reached for her again and moved her slightly, hoping to rouse her, but it was then that he noticed the blood soaking the floor. Her side was still bleeding and what little clotting the t-shirt had done was destroyed when she lunged to her side out of the way of Ziva's shot. She was bleeding heavily again. 

Ripping off his Kevlar to move easier, McGee scooped her up into his arms and started running. He'd meet the paramedics on their way into the school.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room stood as the trauma surgeon arrived. Removing her surgical cap, the doctor froze for a moment as she noticed one of the men in the room was extremely familiar. Sighing, she walked further into the room, ignoring the man next to the blond near the couch, "Agent Gibbs? I'm Dr. Benoit, I operated on Emily."

The silver haired man's eyes flashed to towards Tony, who gave a barely perceptible nod. "How is she?"

"She's in stable condition. She was suffering from severe blood lose and needed a transfusion. Also, during surgery, we discovered that the stab wound lacerated her kidney. We called in a renal specialist, Dr. German, but he was unable to repair it. We had to remove it. She'll currently on antibiotics to fight a high fever and any possible infection. She'll be in the hospital for several days, but I don't foresee any long-term negative affects."

"No long-term negative effects? You took out her kidney," Abby sobbed as she clung to Gibbs's side.

Wrapping an arm around her, Gibbs kissed her head, "Hey, a lot of people live just fine with only one kidney and she ever needs a second one she can have mine… or Tony's if he's being particularly annoying that week."

He's words had the desired effect, as everyone in the room gave a small laugh.

"When can we see her, Doctor," Fornell asked.

"Well," Jeanne smiled at him, "I'm sure you all want to see her, but I think for this evening it would be best if just her parents were with her. It is unusual, but as she's a minor and been through a rather traumatic day, I think it would be okay for her parents to sit with her in recovery."

Gibbs put a hand on Fornell's shoulder, "This is Emily's other father. He and his wife will come with Abby and me into recovery."

"No, Jethro," Estacia spoke up from behind Fornell. "The three of you go be with Emily. I want to get Annie home and make sure she's okay. We'll be back in the morning."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay. Doctor Benoit, if you could give us just a moment."

Jeanne nodded and watched as the group started exchanging gentle words. 

Abby hugged Ducky first allowing him to hold her and whisper words of comfort in her ear, then she moved to Estacia and Annie and held them while whispering words of comfort to them.

Gibbs stood in front of Ziva, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I owe you one."

"I shall collect," Ziva smiled at the déjà vu moment and briefly hugged her boss.

Moving in front of Tony and Maddie, Gibbs pulled Maddie to his side in a one armed hug, while he placed a gentle hand on the back of Tony's neck, "You okay, Tony?"

"I'm not the one you need to worry about tonight, Boss. Just focus on Em."

Gibbs pulled Tony a little closer, "The day I stop worrying about you will be the day that we're both in the grave. That clear, son?"

"Yeah," Tony spoke around the lump in his throat, "but, honest, I'm good. Maddie and I have each other. You give Em a kiss from me and tell her that we'll see her first thing in the morning."

Maddie stood on tiptoes and kissed Gibbs's cheek three times, "One from Tony for Em. One from me for Em. And one for you. Call us and we'll bring whatever you want from the house."

Gibbs nodded and kissed Maddie's temple as Abby came over wrapped her arms around Tony. A few more quiet words were exchanged between the four of them before Abby hugged Ziva and Gibbs hugged Ducky, Estacia and Annie. Once all the farewells were finished, Abby, Gibbs and Fornell turned back to Jeanne.

"Nurse Wittman will take you to Emily," Jeanne indicated the nurse with a smile. "I'll be in to check on her shortly."

When they had left the room, Tony, holding Maddie's hand in a vice like grip, stepped up to Jeanne, "Thank you, Jeanne."

"I was only doing my job, Agent DiNozzo," her eyes settled on Tony and Maddie's joined hands. "This is your family, then. When you showed me pictures of Emily and told me she was your little sister, you weren't lying?"

"We're not biologically related, but no, I wasn't lying. Emily is my kid sister and Gibbs is more a dad to me than my father ever was."

Jeanne nodded, "I'm glad you made the right choice then, Tony." With that she turned on her heels as strode from the room.

Untangling her hand from Tony's, Maddie wrapped her arms around his waist, "Tony?"

"She's right, I did make the right choice," he kissed the top of Maddie's head and turned them both around to look at the remaining 'family' members. "We're heading to Gibbs', anyone want to join us?"

Ducky shook his head, "I must get home and check on Mother and I think Estacia and Annie should be getting home as well."

"Yes," Estacia nodded and kissed Tony's cheek, "tomorrow we will have dinner together, but tonight… tonight we just need to go home."

"Zee-vah," Tony drew out the name as a question.

Ziva shook her head, "I think I shall return to the Navy Yard. I believe McGee went back there to write his reports."

Tony nodded and kissed her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her and lead both women from the waiting room.

* * *

McGee had stared at the computerized form on the monitor for several hours, but he couldn't seem to find the words to describe the day. This was a fact that bothered him, since he and a sizeable fan-base considered him to be a writer. Still every time he typed a word, his eyes would be drawn to the blood stained shirt in the wastebasket next to his desk and he'd erase the word as being inadequate.

"Emily will be all right," Ziva's voice pulled his eyes from the bloody mess in the wastebasket.

He was startled at how close she was, "Ziva. I didn't hear you."

"No, you were a million feet away."

"Miles," he corrected automatically. "You said Emily's okay?"

Ziva sat on the edge of his desk, her toe kicking the wastebasket holding the offensive shirt, "She will be, eventually. They had to remove one of her kidneys."

McGee sucked in a sharp breath.

"True, not an optimal situation, as I believe she'll be forced to give up playing her beloved soccer, but still the alternative could have been much worst."

"Yeah, I guess," McGee nodded.

"There is no guessing here, Tim. You did a good job today and Gibbs and Abby are very grateful," she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Go home. The report can wait for the morning."

"Okay," he slowly started to shut down his computer and follow her from the building. However, once Ziva was safely driving into the night, he doubled back into the building to pick up something he'd forgotten.

* * *

Maddie crawled over Tony to lay between him and the back of Abby's black leather sectional. Putting her head on his chest, she looked at the pictures he was scrolling through on his iPod. One particular one caught her attention and she put her hand over his making him pause, "I've never seen that before. It's adorable."

"It was Em's eleventh birthday, the summer that Gibbs ran off to Mexico. The poor kid was devastated, hell we all were, but Em's father had walked out…"

"And yours hadn't," Maddie asked softly, turning her head to look into his eyes.

Wrapping his arm around her, he toyed with her hair for a moment, "Yeah, but I was used to fathers leaving me behind."

Maddie gave him a sad look, but didn't say anything as she squeezed him a little closer.

"Anyhow, I concocted this scheme and on the morning of her birthday I showed up at Fornell's place and 'kidnapped' her. I took her to Busch Gardens Williamsburg and basically, we spent the whole day riding 'The Big Bad Wolf.' We were goofing around in line waiting to ride it again and the woman behind us snapped this picture. She said that she never thought she'd capture a moment of pure joy like that. We exchanged emails and she actually sent me the picture," Tony's thumb traced over the small video screen, pausing next to Emily's face. "When Jeanne asked me about Emily, this is the picture I showed her."

Maddie looked at the picture once more. Tony was holding Emily upside down by the knees. Emily was laughing and struggling against him, making her blond hair fly everywhere. Unlike other pictures that Maddie had seen from that time, there wasn't a trace of sadness in either Tony or Emily's eyes. It perfectly captured the joy that Tony and Emily found and brought out in each other all the time.

Rolling slightly, so her chin was propped on his chest and she could look him in the eyes, Maddie asked, "Why did Jeanne even know about Em?"

Putting the iPod on the coffee table, he linked his hands behind Maddie, "I started the cover just about the time Gibbs got home. His relationship with Emily was tenuous to say the least, so I didn't want her to think she couldn't reach me whenever she needed, like she always had. I gave her the number for Tony DiNardo's cell. One night, I was with Jeanne and Em called. I had to answer it and I just naturally answered with 'Hey, Bella, how's my girl?' Well, as you can imagine that piqued Jeanne's interest. Gibbs taught me that best lie was the one closest to the truth, so I told Jeanne that Emily was my kid half-sister. She wanted to meet her, but instead I showed her pictures."

"You loved her."

It wasn't a question, but it deserved an answer, "Yes, I did, but I loved my family more."

"She shouldn't have asked you to chose," Maddie laid her head down on Tony's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"No, but if I really loved her, I wouldn't have to have been asked." Gently, he picked up her head so that she was looking at him, "There's an NCIS field office in San Francisco. Just so you know, in case, you ever want to go back to Oakland to be near your family again."

Scooting up his body slightly, she kissed his lips, "There are hundred of horse farms and clinics in Virginia, Tony. And I've got family here. Including a 17 year old, who's going to need all the love she can get during the next few months."

"If there is one thing that Em has in this world, it is love."

"It's the one thing we all have," she smiled as she shifted to settle next to him.

* * *

McGee slipped into the hospital room early the next morning. Earlier than visitor hours even, but the badge was handy for getting through security. He intended on leaving the object in his arms and getting out before anyone in Emily's room was awake or before she had any visitors. His plan was thwarted however, when he walked into her room and found himself staring into her blue eyes.

She smiled and held out her arms, whispering, "You brought me Bert."

"Yeah," he moved close enough to hand the stuffed hippo to the girl, but hopefully far enough away not to wake either of her fathers, who were sleeping in reclining hospital chairs on either side of the bed. Abby was in the bed, her body placed out of the way of the IV's and her arm carefully curled under Emily. "I know you love him as much as Ab… your mom."

Smiling, she hugged the hippo to herself, but not hard enough to make it make its trademark sound, "McGee, is Jeremy okay? Mom, Daddy and Papi wouldn't tell me last night."

"Cause we didn't know, baby," Gibbs voice was gravelly from sleep and perhaps a few tears as he opened his eyes. "It's early, McGee."

"I… I… was just going to leave Bert for Emily, but she was awake," McGee stammered slightly and blushed.

"And now, so are we," Fornell stretched and stood from the chair. Dropping a kiss on Emily's head, he smile, "Morning, Princess. How you feeling?"

"Sore and crappy," she answered honestly.

"Mmm," his fingers brushed her cheek, "I'll go find a nurse with something for your pain and a caffeine source for Mom and Dad before they go into withdrawal."

"Funny, Tobias," Abby cracked open an eye. "I thought people were supposed to rest and sleep in hospitals."

Gibbs gently swatted her rear, "Only the patients. Come on, I want to call Tony and get him to bring us a change of clothes."

"I'm going to the head, first," Abby kissed Emily's cheek as she crawled out of the bed. "Need anything, babe?"

Emily shook her head.

"Okay. We'll all be back soon," Abby squeezed McGee's arm gently as she left the room.

"My parents, the masters of subtlety. I told them last night that I wanted to talk to you alone…. At least I think I told them that. Last night is a bit of a blur, but the way they booked out of here, I must have told them."

McGee smiled at her rambling, "You sound like Abby when you do that."

"Do what," a smile played at her lips, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the comparison to Abby or if she was teasing him.

"Ramble. When she's nervous or upset, she uses twenty words to say hello."

"Yeah, I do take after her in that," she smiled, then sobered. "I was being honest earlier. I really want to know how Jeremy is."

McGee sighed and moved a little closer to the bed, "Ziva shot him in the shoulder. The bullet passed straight through." He didn't tell her that it lodged in the wall where she'd been leaning before she dove to the side, but she was smart enough to figure it out and paled noticeably. In a move he never imagined he make, he gently sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the young girl. Pressing his cheek to her temple, he kept up the narrative, "There was minimal damage and blood loss. He'll probably be out of the hospital before you. He's going to be going to a prison mental hospital for a very long time. When we searched his locker, we found a suicide note. The team that went to his house found his father dead. We think Jeremy went back to the house after leaving his brother and sister off at their school and killed their father. Then he went to your school and… and tried to commit 'suicide by cop.'"

Crying, she pressed her face into McGee's neck, "Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not letting them kill him. Thank you for keeping me safe."

Mindful of the surgical area on her side, he tightened his hold and let her cry for several long and painful minutes. Finally, he whispered, "Em, we've never been real close, but I'd never let anything happen to you. Despite everything, I do love you."

"I love you, too, Tim," Emily sniffled, settling into his arms as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Emily grabbed the mail as she came home from coaching the elementary level girls' soccer team. The last several months had been physically and emotionally challenging. She'd always been such an active girl that to now have limitations placed on her activities was difficult. The worst had been the fact that her doctors insisted that she give up playing soccer. She had always intended on not playing after high school, but choosing to stop playing and being forced to stop playing were two very different things. She ended up trying to test her doctors' and parents' limits often to the detriment of her own body. Her therapist, Dr. Swanson, whom she had seen her freshman year after the problems with Coach Wegman, felt that most of her behavior came from her lack of control in the situation. A comprise, mostly Dr. Swanson's idea, was finally struck that Emily could assist in coaching one of the younger girls' teams. Emily had gone back to the man that had first seen her potential, her elementary school gym teacher, and asked him for a position. A week later, she was teaching a bunch of seven year olds how to run drills and correct feet positions. She loved it. For the first time since the stabbing, she felt like she had some control over herself and her body again. Her parents liked the fact that she smiled and laughed again.

Sorting the mail into four piles – Mom, Dad, Emily, Junk – on the kitchen table, Emily scanned the mail for her new NetFlix movie and a few cards. Ever since her acceptance at Georgetown, she routinely received invitations to this or that organization on campus and of course, there were the little postcards reminding her what a great place Georgetown was to go to school - like they were afraid she was going to suddenly turn down the scholarship and go someplace else. What she didn't expect to find was the large object wrapped in Kraft paper.

There was no return address on the package, so she debated about the wisdom of opening the package, but there was something familiar and safe about the handwriting. Sitting at the kitchen table, she slipped her finger under the tape and ripped off the paper to reveal a book. Specifically a new Thom E. Gemcity book called "Star." Rolling her eyes, Emily flipped open the book hoping to find a note from McGee as why he'd send her one of his goofy books. On the flyleaf she again saw the familiar handwriting that she now knew belonged to McGee.

_Emily,_

_There's always been something missing from the series and I just figured out what it was. I hope you like the new character._

_McGee_

Curiosity piqued, Emily continued turning pages. She stopped on the dedication page, her fingers tracing over the printed words.

_For Emily. Our Star. Everyday, in so many ways, you remind me of your mom and dad. You've grown into an amazing young woman and I'm sorry I never recognized that until now._

With a small smile, she took the book and headed to the living room. She flipped on the stereo, letting the sound of her mom's new favorite band "Dead Residents" fill the room, as she curled into the corner of the couch. She turned to the first page and began to read.

_Ellie Tibbs was born in the middle of a cold, dark, wet night, but it didn't matter. The moment she entered the world she became the light and warmth of her parents' world. She was the star around which their universe revolved and the center of their beings. Ellie was born to Amy Sutton and L.J. Tibbs just about a year after Tibbs rescued Amy from Major Charles Atwood. After the rescue their relationship changed and soon they had created a family filled with love and laughter. _

_When Ellie Tibbs disappeared she was eight years old and it shook the team to its very core, especially McGregor, who had always seen Ellie as the barricade between Amy and him. Now, he vowed to get her back to her parents, no matter what the cost…_


	33. The Way We Were

I find myself staring at her back. I'm sure most people would want their tattoos carefully hidden on their wedding day, but not her. No, she'd made sure that the dress fit just right to highlight the four tattoos that created a diamond pattern on her back. It isn't a low cut dress, but it dips just far enough that it falls about an inch below the tat on the middle of her spine. It also isn't a sleeveless dress, because she thought that would be tacky for a church wedding, but it is off the shoulder to reveal the two tattoos on her shoulder blades. She even skipped a veil and is wearing her hair pinned up so that the one on the back of her neck shows. As we walked up the aisle I could hear people gasping in surprise at the tattoos. True, to most people Em _seems_ too 'high and tight' for tats, but those people don't really know my girl.

As I listen to the vows being exchanged, I focus on those tattoos in the vain attempt to prevent the tears I can feel welling. The one on her neck, her first tattoo, is a precise miniature replica of the large cross that covers most of Abby's back except for the small addition of Abby's initials that Emily had her tattoo artist add in purple right at the transept. The two on her shoulders had followed soon after the cross. On her left shoulder is a black rendering of Tobias's FBI badge, but again she'd made a small addition in purple. This time it's the initials of Estacia and Annie flanking the shield and directly under it a date in black from a few years prior, but my eyes avoid the painful reminder and run to her right shoulder. There is a copy of my NCIS badge, again a few purple initials float around it; initials for Ducky, Tony, Maddie, and Kelly and a small date under Kelly's initials. I stare at these visible representations of my family for a few more moments before my eyes are drawn slightly down her back. There is the representation of why they are there this day: a Washington DC Metro Police badge. Where the badge number should be is a name instead. A name that within moments will be hers. Brander. A family of cops. Again, initials float around the badge and a date was inked in black below one, but my eyes are drawn to the letters in a heart, JPB. Jack Paul Brander, the man that is stealing my little girl.

Memories burn with the tears in my eyes.

* * *

Jack Brander set the frame he was studying down as the scent of sawdust filled the room, signaling Gibbs arrival into the room. Since his retirement he spent every spare minute working on some project in the basement or the backyard and the faint scent of sawdust that had always clung to him had become stronger. With a smile, Jack held out his hand, "How's the table coming?"

"All done," Gibbs wrapped the younger man's hand in a firm shake. "Started working on the chairs. Annie should be able to eat at a dining room table in about two weeks, depending on how the varnishing goes. You should have come down to see."

"I… well, I…," Jack gave a slight cough. "If Em knew I was here, she'd kill me."

Gibbs laughed as he sank onto the sectional and indicated the other end for the young man to sit, "I imagine so. My daughter isn't the type to think that her father needs to give his permission for her to get married."

"So you know," he remained standing, looking down at him in amazement.

"That you want to marry my daughter? Son, I was an investigator for most of my adult life. I figured it out before you did, but you've had a really rough couple of years so I'll give you a little leeway."

Jack laughed and shook his head, "Jethro, I think I knew I wanted to marry Em when we were in high school. I just never thought I'd get the chance. Sometimes I think I should be grateful to that bastard for… I miss my mom, Jethro, but if it hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have found Em again."

Gibbs stood again and walked in front of Jack. Placing his hands on the young man's shoulders and looking up into his eyes, Gibbs sighed, "I wish I could erase what happened to you and your family, but, Jack, your mom would be so happy to see you happy and in love. And I think she'd be really happy to see you with Emily. Your mom always liked Em."

"I know," he gave a sad smile. "I think, secretly, she compared every girl I ever brought home to Em. I know I did."

"And you think Em didn't have a Jack-meter that she measured everyone by? They say never marry your first love, but I was supremely happy with Shannon and we were high school sweethearts. Son, I'm not going to give you my permission to marry Emily, because my daughter would kill me for doing something so chauvinistic, but I'm going to tell you that I can't wait to have you as a member of our family, officially. I hope that the tragedies that have already touched your lives are the last ones you ever experience and you get to live happily ever after," Gibbs slipped on his hand up Jack's shoulder to the back of his neck and tugged the younger, taller man into a hug.

Resting his head on Gibbs's shoulder, Jack fought back tears, "Thanks… Dad."

* * *

Gibbs wondered if this could technically be called a viewing considering the fact that the casket was closed. The only viewing that was being done was the viewing of a public face to what was a very private and personal grief. As they waited in the impossibly long line, surrounded by a sea of blue uniforms and black mourning bands around silver and gold badges, Gibbs would occasionally catch a glimpse of the family. It had been over ten years since he had seen any of the Branders, but they looked as if they had aged fifty years. Gibbs knew from experience that a week ago they probably didn't look that old. Death had a way of aging everyone; and an unexpected, senseless death aged you even more.

The gasp from his daughter pulled him from his musing as he looked to where Emily and Abby were standing wrapped in each other arms in front of a large display of photos. Moving up behind his daughter and partner, Gibbs understood what had made Emily gasp. Towards the center of the second board, the board filled with family photos, was a picture from Jack's Senior Prom. Jack and Emily were in the middle surrounded by their parents. If Emily hadn't been wearing a purple dress, it would have looked like a wedding photo. Gibbs stared at the six smiling faces as he wrapped his arms around his girls, who had finally given into their tears. Why had that particular picture included in the family photos? Gibbs clearly remembered taking a photo of Jack, his parents and sister that night. Surely that would have been the picture to include.

A tap on the shoulder from the Sergeant behind him, made Gibbs shuffle Abby and Emily forward a little more, closer to the family.

"I don't think I can do this," Emily whispered, clinging tighter to her father.

Abby wiped a thumb across Emily's cheek, "Of course you can, sweetheart. Just tell them what is in your heart, or don't say anything at all. They'll understand. Nancy would understand."

Gibbs kissed his daughter's head and then Abby's and gave them a squeeze of support. He wasn't sure what to say, but knew Abby was right. Words weren't necessary at the moment. Time seemed to speed up slightly and soon the three members of the Gibbs family were standing before the three remaining members of the Brander family. Ella, now a beautiful 20 year old, flung herself into Emily's arms weeping openly. With her usual style, Abby wrapped Jack in a bone crushing, air stealing hug, but the young man seemed to desperately need it. Gibbs put his hand out to the father, Phil Brander, and turned the handshake into an awkward hug.

"If you ever need anything, the home number is the same," Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Phil's voice was thick with true emotion, "Thanks."

When Ella finally extracted herself from Emily, she launched herself at Abby. The hug was tight, but didn't last as long as they both pulled back to exchange a few desperate and quick signs.

A few more awkward hugs and seemingly vacant words were exchanged before Gibbs found himself between his two girls as they slowly made their way to the car. Fittingly, rain had begun to fall and as their feet hit the rain and oil slick macadam of the parking lot a voice from behind them stopped their progress.

"Emily," Jack, in full dress uniform of the Metro PD, was running towards them. "Emily, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Moving from her father's side, Emily walked the few feet towards him, "Of course, Jack. What is it?"

Gibbs could feel Abby tugging at him wanting them to give them a moment of privacy, but he shook his head. Just in case. Just in case they need him or her or them. He turned towards her, wrapping her in his arms to at least give them a semblance of privacy, but he wanted and needed to hear their exchange.

Jack took a deep breath, "The Chief told me that you were the one that identified Mom and I just wanted to thank you. I know that you treated her with respect."

"I was never as devastated as I was when I realized who I was… Jack, I loved… love your mom."

"She loved you, too. She… She… would have hated that you had to go through that, but she would have been happy that it was you. If that makes sense."

"It does, cause I feel the same way."

"I… I've missed you, Em."

"I've missed you, too, Jack."

They watched as she stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't notice the falling rain as they watched him return the hug.

* * *

They heard the front door slam and the sound of quick moving feet overhead, but they didn't expect to see their daughter flying down the basement steps, her face soaked in tears. She paused at the bottom of the steps for a moment as if she wasn't sure which parent to seek comfort from. Finally, she flew at Abby with a strangled sob.

Gathering her daughter close and whispering words of comfort, Abby looked over her shoulder at him in confusion and bewilderment.

"Baby," Gibbs sighed as he moved closer to them and ran a hand up and down her back, "what happened?"

Emily pulled back slightly to look at him, but just shook her head and buried it again in her mom's neck. Her sobs and her parents' whispered comforts where the only thing that filled the basement for several long and painful minutes. Slowly, the sobs turned to hiccupping sniffles and Emily pulled out of her mom's arms. With several deep breaths, she moved to the workbench and traced her fingers along the edges of the toy chest he was making for JT. Her back to them, she spoke, "I worked the police headquarter bombing today."

"Oh, babe," Abby moved to her, "fire victims are the worst."

Emily ducked out of Abby's touch, "The 'victim' I worked on was Nancy Brander. I had to call Phil and tell him that his wife… Jack's mom is dead." Her voice broke on the last word.

In an instant, Abby's strong arms were wrapped around Emily. He moved towards them, slowly. Visions of a vibrant redhead and her jubilant family filled his mind and made the world fuzz at the edges. He could have sworn he heard the sound of their laughter floating down from the living room. But it had been over decade since Emily had dated Nancy's son. Over decade since their families had dinner together. Over decade since he had heard her laughter. The sound disappeared into the sound of his daughter's tears.

* * *

Gibbs watched as JT crawled across Emily's chest and pulled the sunglasses from her face. Leaning into her face, he screamed, "Eyes."

Emily exhaled a puff of air that made JT's dirty blond curls bounce, "Yes, JT, those are Aunt Emily's eyes, but if you don't give her back her sunglasses, then she might hurt her eyes in the sun."

"Eyes," JT pouted even as he handed back the sunglasses. For a toddler, he had an unnatural obsession with eyes. Whenever his father or 'Grapa Jethro' wore their reading glasses, he would refuse to go near them until the offending glasses were removed. The sight of eye shadow on the female members of his odd little family could send him into a fit of tears. Now, he plopped down next to his favorite aunt, whose eyes were once again covered with the heavy sunglasses, fully prepared for a good pout and whine.

Before the fireworks could really start, Abby's voice distracted him, "JT, come below with me, I'm not wearing sunglasses."

Standing on chubby legs that seemed steadier on the "Kelly" than they did on dry land, he toddled towards the hatch for the below deck area. He giggled as Abby caught him and flew him down the steps.

"T, I think you should have Mom run a DNA test. That kid is the child of either an eye doctor or a sailor," Emily smirked as she rolled over to face where Maddie and Tony were curled together.

Maddie thrust a bare foot out just clipping Emily's shoulder, "Nasty. Don't go casting aspersions on my child, missy, or the next time I see Brad, I'll tell him you've got a thing for Tony's new team member."

"First, EW!! That Probie is gross," Emily gave a dramatic shutter. "Second, I broke up with Brad two weeks ago."

"Good," Tony and Gibbs said together.

Rolling her eyes at the two men, Maddie scooted away from Tony and sat on the deck next to Emily. Running a hand through Emily hair, she asked, "Why, Em?"

"Cause," Emily shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me to move in with him and I suddenly had this vision of him trying to bar the door in the middle of the night cause I got called to a scene. Maybe he got the anthropologist part of my job, but he didn't get the forensic part. He didn't understand that I work in the field, that I go to crime scenes and accident scenes and he certainly didn't get that those things tend to happen at bad times."

"You need to find a LEO or someone who's been around LEO's, Em. They're the only ones that can understand what we do," Tony advised.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Said the man married to a veterinarian."

"Who was raised on Marine bases," Tony countered. "You count, sweetie."

Before Maddie could reply, Emily held up her hand, "Hey, Tony is kinda right. It is easier when they 'get' the job."

"You've never dated a LEO," Gibbs half asked, looking at his daughter.

"No, Daddy, I've always adhered to Rule Twelve, even if you couldn't." Emily sat up, "I was just thinking about Jack and how he understood when I had to cancel a date cause you and Mom had a case. Just wish I could find something like that again. I'm going below with Mom and JT before I burn."

Gibbs watched his daughter slip through the hatch.

* * *

Emily was complaining about the blue blanket wrapped around the tiny bundle, calling it sexist. Annie was teasing Emily that they must have run out of 'unsexist' blankets. Abby and Estacia were cooing and trying to decide if he looked more like his mom or dad. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off Tony.

The grin on the younger man's face looked painfully wide, but Gibbs knew that he wouldn't be losing it anytime soon. Tony kept his son firmly in his arms, even though Abby was trying desperately to get him to hand the baby over. Kissing her forehead, he moved resolutely from the women and came to stand before Gibbs. As Gibbs looked up into the eyes of the man that was as much his son as his friend, Gibbs understood. For some reason, they had chosen him to be the first to hold their child. He waited until Tony reverently held out the little boy. Taking the baby, he snuggled him to his chest the joy of holding his two girls flooding back to him as he held this little boy.

Tony took a step closer and carefully pushed the blankets a little further from his face, "Meet Jethro Tobias Tyler-DiNozzo."

"That's a terrible name," Gibbs managed thickly after a moment.

"No," Tony looked him in the eye, "it is a perfect name, because it is for the two strongest men Maddie and I have ever known. We just hope we can raise him right to honor his name and Fornell's memory."

Gibbs gave a small nod, "You did good, Tony. You did real good."

The two men stood watching the baby boy sleep and allowing something unspoken flow between them.

Emily's hand on the back of Tony's head broke the moment at the perfect time, "Thanks, Tony, now I can't name my son after my own fathers!"

"Sure you can. You just name him Tobias Jethro and call him TJ. Then we'll have a matching set… JT and TJ."

"But," Abby wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, "she going to wait a few years, so JT will be a good older cousin."

* * *

For some reason his eyes kept moving to the honor guard that the Mayor of DC had requested. A circle of fresh-faced officers in stiff blue uniforms and not quite perfect posture that somehow was supposed to honor the man they were burying and protect the family. He could almost hear Fornell whispering in his ear about the idiocy of the whole thing. Like a bunch of street cops could protect the family from the agony that today caused.

A strangled sob from Estacia's throat made him tighten his grip on her shoulders as the Priest ended the graveside service. Slowly the rest of the mourners eased passed the family, saying their last words of sympathy and their final goodbyes. As he helped Estacia to stand on her unsteady leg, he caught the eye of one of the men in the ranks of the honor guard. A man that had been a boy just a little while ago. As soon as he had helped Estacia to say her final goodbyes to her husband, he gently passed her to Abby and signed that he would join them in a moment.

With a sigh, he made his way towards the small group of officers that were preparing to leave the cemetery and return to more active duty. As if by instinct, the young man he wanted to talk to turned, "Agent Gibbs."

"Jack," Gibbs held out his hand. "It's Jethro now. I retired last year."

A half smile graced his face, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, they tried sticking me behind a desk," Gibbs shrugged. "I wanted to thank you for being a part of this."

"I volunteered when I heard that the Mayor had agreed to have an honor guard. Agent Fornell was a good agent, a great man… and a better father. I'm so sorry that he's gone, sir. I find it hard to believe that all those years with the Bureau and he was killed because he happened to be standing next to a man with a price on his head. "

Gibbs nodded, "You're not the only one, son. You know, Emily and Annie would appreciate seeing you. We're having a little thing back at the house."

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to work. I'm actually in the middle of a case."

Gibbs smiled slightly, "The last time I saw your mom she said that you'd just passed the Detective's exam. That must have ticked your dad off."

"Fatherly pride overcame the annoyance, but yeah, he was a little ticked that I outranked him," Jack chuckled slightly. Sobering, he looked at Gibbs, "I'm sorry about the circumstances, but it is good seeing you, sir."

"House is in the same place it always been. And you still don't need an invitation to drop by. I'm working on furniture for Tony and Maddie's new place, and I wouldn't mind some help," Gibbs held out his hand.

Taking the older man's hand, Jack nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, if my hands get a sudden desire to be riddled with splinters."

Gibbs nodded and gave the man before him one last look. Turning, he walked back to where his family was waiting for him, but he knew that Jack would be watching him walk away. He never thought he'd see Jack again.

* * *

Gibbs was trying not to smirk. He loved this. He loved going toe-to-toe with his old friend in a professional arena. Sometimes he figured they wouldn't be as close as they were if they didn't have the occasional case to rip each others' throats out over. It was almost like a pressure release valve on a water heater; it kept everything from blowing up.

"You know, I've had this nightmare before."

The voice of their daughter made them turn from the jurisdictional argument.

Emily strode towards them as she stuffed her arms into her FBI-issued windbreaker, "I always wake up screaming from that nightmare. But, you know what I just realized? This is my crime scene, so I can kick you two out. That's pretty sweet."

"What makes this your crime scene," Gibbs demanded, trying to ignore the urge to hug his daughter. He'd never been privileged enough to see her work before and he found great joy in seeing her so in charge and confident.

Emily crouched by the pile of bones, carefully brushing away some debris, before looking up at her father, "NCIS got a forensic anthropologist these days? And don't say Palmer will do. Palmer sucks at bones; he's called me for help on more than one occasion. So, the two of your scoot before your jurisdictional pissing match screws up my crime scene."

"Hey, why do I have to leave," Fornell glared at her, "I'm FBI and you just said that we control this case."

"Nope, I said I got control of the scene. And, I've got control of it to determine jurisdiction. Once I do that, I'll let one or both of you boys in. Until then," Emily stood and brush her gloved hands together, "Uncle Ducky told me not about the time he pushed the French cop over the cliff, but about the time in Algeria when he had to…"

"We're going," Gibbs held up a hand, unfortunately well aware of that particular story. "Call us as soon as you get results."

"Of course," she turned back to the bones. "Now, who are you?"

Walking away from the crime scene, Fornell shook his head, "Do you realize our daughter just kicked us off a crime scene?"

"I'll do you one better. Do you realize our daughter is talking to a pile of bones?"

Fornell continued to shake his head, "You're the one that used to let her play with Ducky. I'm surprised she's as balanced as she is."

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder and smiled proudly.

* * *

"Do we do blue and gray or lavender icing," Abby asked leaning against Gibbs as they waited in the bakery.

Sighing slightly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Abs, I paid for the damn degree, I don't need to chose the colors for the cake, too."

"Fine," Abby huffed slightly, "we'll celebrate Em's new job and have them put the FBI shield on it."

"Jethro Gibbs is letting his little girl work for the FBI? When did hell freeze over," the long unheard, but familiar voice teased behind them.

"Nancy," Abby shrieked as she bear-hugged the other woman. "How are you? How's Phil? How's Jack? How's Ella? What are you doing here?"

Laughing, Nancy returned the hug with nearly as much force, "I'm doing well. I'm on a new experimental medication that's hopefully going to keep the Huntington's at bay. Phil's great. He's thinking about retiring, but that will never happen. Jack actually just passed the detective's exam, so we're waiting to see if he gets the promotion. Ella turns 16 on Saturday, which is why I'm here. I'm ordering her cake."

"Oh my god," Abby stared at the other woman, "Ella is going to be 16? Wasn't it yesterday that she was six and running after Jack and Em everywhere they went?"

Nancy smiled, a little sadly, "I don't know about yesterday, but I'm pretty sure it was last week. I see Jack in his uniform and can't help but think of that scared little boy that Phil carried into the hospital. Doesn't seem like it is possible that he's all grown up."

"Tell me about it," Gibbs half snorted, half growled.

"Speaking of being all grown up," Nancy linked her arm through Gibbs's. "How did you let Miss Emily get a job with the FBI?"

This time he did growl, "She didn't ask me."

Abby slapped his chest, "She was offered the job and Tobias had nothing to do with it, even. In fact, she's graduating with her Master's in Forensic Anthropology on Friday and one of her professors recommended her. She's starting in the Forensics department in a week."

"Apple didn't fall from the tree, huh," Nancy winked.

"Says the police officer with the son on the force," Abby teased back.

Just then one of the bakery assistants called the number that Abby was holding. Turning and waving the small plastic placard at the woman, Abby called, "Right here, give us two seconds."

"Go," Nancy released Gibbs arm and used her chin to point to the counter. "This place is crazy. If you don't go they will take the next person, and we know Jethro isn't the type to wait around a bakery."

Leaning forward, Abby kissed Nancy's cheek, "Em would love to see you guys. Why don't you come to the party on Saturday?"

"We'd love to, but that is Ella's Sweet Sixteen. We should get together for dinner soon," Nancy returned the kiss and also gave one to Gibbs.

Giving her a small hug, he smiled, "We'll have to do that."

Moving away with Abby, he knew that they wouldn't be having dinner together.

* * *

"Shit."

"Emily," Gibbs reprimanded as her curse woke him from his light sleep.

"Sorry, Daddy," she hooked her thumb over her shoulder, "but I'm getting pulled over."

Opening one eye to look at her, he smirked, "Whadda do?"

"Nothing."

Both eyes opened to glare at her.

"Okay, I might have passed a guy in a no passing zone, but seriously, he was doing like 10 in a 45," she sounded as if the other driver had murdered puppies.

Gibbs laughed, "This is what I get for teaching you to drive. Shoulda let McGee."

"Ugh, McGeek drives like a… geek," Emily giggled at the stupidity of her own statement.

"Yeah, but he's never had a ticket."

"Neither have I!"

"That's about to change," he pointed at the shadowy figure now in the window of pick-up.

Rolling down the window, Emily gave her best smile, "Hi, Officer."

"Emily," the voice was astonished and quickly the head moved into the light to show that the officer was Jack Brander.

Emily's eyes grew wide, "Jacky? You're a cop?"

"Yeah. Got my degree from Duke, but decided that I really didn't want to teach PE, so I ended up going to the Academy. I've been on the force for six months," Jack answered proudly.

"Holy crap," Gibbs stared at Jack, "replace Duke with Ohio State and you're DiNozzo."

"Nah, Agent Gibbs, I'd hate to be a fed," Jack smiled when Gibbs gave a low growl of annoyance.

Emily put her hand on his arm, "So, you aren't going to give me a ticket, right?'

"What," Jack looked at her. "Sorry, Em, but you passed that guy in a no passing."

"But…"

"But what," Jack asked, giving her a look.

Emily twisted her mouth up in thought. Suddenly a mischievous look filtered into her eyes, "But, I was the first girl to let you get to second base."

"Woah, too much information, young lady. Jack, just give her the ticket already. I want to get home and shower so we can get back to the hospital," Gibbs used the voice that made his team jump, but never quite worked on his daughter or her close friends.

"Hospital? Who's in the hospital," Jack asked with sudden concern.

Emily gave him a sad look, "Uncle Ducky."

"Oh," he gave a sad smile and reached into the truck to squeeze her hand. "In that case, I'll let you slide on a warning. But, remember, I know that you know that what you did was wrong."

"Thanks, Officer Brander," she teased lightly as she turned her hand over to return the gesture.

"Tell Dr. Mallard that I hope he feels better," he gave her another smile and small salute to Gibbs before he headed back to his patrol car.

Gibbs watched as Emily watched in the rear view mirror as Jack walked away. She swallowed deeply.

"I thought we taught you better than to lie to a LEO."

"What," her eyes flashed from the mirror to him. "How did I lie? Isn't Uncle Ducky in the hospital?"

"With his mother," he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "What's the difference? Great Aunty Victoria is dying; it is a difficult time for Uncle Ducky and the whole family."

Gibbs just shook his head. She was right. And he'd probably do the same thing, but still somehow he felt that his fatherly duty was to reprimand her. "Still…"

"I won't do it again. Next time I'll just flirt my way out of the ticket."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before he closed them again, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep on the way back to the house.

"Jack sure did look good in the uniform, didn't he?"

There was such a wistful quality to her voice that all he could do was reach over and rub the back of his fingers against her cheek. He had to wonder if anyone ever got over their first loves.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, Baby," Gibbs looked up from the cabinet he was working on and smiling at his daughter. "Whatcha doing here?"

She shrugged as she moved off the bottom landing and down the last two steps into the basement, "Oh, nothing special. Where's Mom?"

"She's out. Ziva's back in town for a few days and they're doing 'important girl stuff.' Why?"

"No reason," she hopped up in the workbench.

He set the plane down and went over to her, resting his hip on the workbench next to where she sat, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she drew her feet up, hooking the heels of her battered old Keds on the edge. One fingertip wiggled its way into a gap between the rubber sole and the canvas of the tenny, "Charlie broke up with me today."

"Oh. Are we sad about this," he turned so that his side barely rested against her leg.

"We aren't sure."

His hand caught hers and pulled the finger from the hole it was trying to widen, "Then it can't be that bad."

"I guess," she lowered her legs and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and putting her chin on his shoulder. "Daddy, why is love so hard?"

"I don't know, baby."

Leaning her temple against his, she asked, "Do you know that song 'Bless the Broken Road'?"

"Actually, I do," he nodded against her head.

"Do you think it's true? That you have to get your heart broken to find true love?"

"Yes and no," he raised his hands and gently grabbed her arms. "Shannon was my first love and I think that we would have been happy had she lived, but then I would have missed out on so much other love. Namely, you and Mom."

"Did you ever love Diane," she asked in an unusually timid voice.

He rubbed her arms and sighed, "I truly thought I did. I really tried to love her, but… I was just trying to find a substitute for Shannon."

"Then, what about Mom? How'd you know you really loved her; that she wasn't just another woman to take Shannon's place?"

He laughed slightly, "Because there is no one in this world like your mom. I… I'll never love anyone like I love her and it is completely different than the way I loved Shannon. Your mom's love slammed into me sideways, knocked me off balance or maybe back into balance. She let me have my past and she's claimed it for her own too, without taking it from me."

Her hand lightly rubbed against his fingers, tracing where there could have been a ring, "Why did you never ask Mom to marry you?"

"I have, in a round about way."

"Get out of here," Emily pushed him a way a little bit, so she could see his face. "When? What did she say?"

"'I don't want a wedding. I just want a promise that you'll always love me and always come home.'"

Emily smiled and pulled her father back into a hug, "Didcha promise?"

"I promise her everyday," his own arms wrapped around her waist.

"I want that," she sighed.

"You'll have it someday. I promise."

She kissed his cheek, "But, you aren't getting out of paying for a wedding. I want that too."

"Deal," he gave her an extra squeeze.

* * *

"Papi? Where's that green box you were carrying," Annie's voice called from the back bedroom of the two bedroom apartment, which until two days ago had been leased by Tony DiNozzo.

Now there was a Mrs. Tony DiNozzo and they had bought little bungalow not far from Gibbs and Abby. When Maddie and Tony put the offer on the house, they had spoken with their property manager and convince him to let them add Emily Gibbs and Annie Diaz-Fornell to the lease. Two weeks later, they informed the property manager that they would be moving out and Annie and Emily would be staying. They weren't a hundred percent sure it was a legit way of doing things, but it did work out best for everyone.

Tobias put down the box he was carrying and thought for a moment, "I think I put it in Em's room."

"Papi," Annie emerged from the bedroom, gave him the look that she had perfected as a teen, the look that said 'you are too stupid to live,' and moved towards Emily's room, "that's all my textbooks. What a Science Major going to do with books about the development of a written language for the Ubangi Tribe?"

Tobais shrugged as his daughter passed him. Once she was in the other bedroom, he turned to Gibbs, "I'm going to have to support that girl for the rest of my life. What is anybody going to do with a degree that requires textbooks about the development of a written language for the Ubangi Tribe?"

"Probably work for a government agency interrupting chatter and making more money than we ever did," Gibbs smiled at his friend.

"She better," Tobias sighed.

"You do realize this isn't a huge apartment and I can hear you, right? At least Uncle J loves me," Annie kissed Gibbs's cheek as she passed, lugging the green box behind her.

Tobias took the box from her, "I don't see Uncle J paying your tuition and rent on your half of this luxury high rise apartment home."

"He's too busy paying Em's tuition and rent, since you're slacking on your support for your step-daughter," she winked at Gibbs.

"Only cause my _daughter_ is bleeding me dry," he headed for the back bedroom with the box.

"Not my fault," she trailed after him. "Told you when you adopted me, I was expensive."

Gibbs couldn't quite hear Tobias retort, but he smiled anyhow. He loved watching Annie and Tobias together almost as much as he liked watching Emily and Tobias. Six months after Abby had legally adopted Emily, Annie had had a rather remarkable breakdown at her twelfth birthday party because she hadn't received adoption papers from Tobias. Tobias and Estacia hadn't even considered it, since it was more likely that something would happen to him and Annie had never really expressed too much interest. In fact, they truly believed that Annie only called Tobias "Papi" because Emily had decided it would be cool to both call him a paternal name after the wedding a few months earlier. They'd settled on Papi, because Emily called him Pop and Papi was Spanish. After the screaming and crying that punctuated that party, it was only a few weeks before Annie Diaz became Annie Diaz-Fornell.

Gibbs sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter. It didn't seem possible that was eight years ago, but it was. Now the girls were both twenty – or 'in their twenties' as they told people – living in their own apartment, nearly done with college, looking forward to Master's degrees, careers, husbands and babies.

Gibbs looked up as Abby and Emily breezed through the front door. Emily's tank top showed the two new tattoos she'd gotten that summer. He had to wonder when his baby grew up.

* * *

Emily's knee dug sharply into his thigh as they sat waiting for their weekly family therapy session to start. He wasn't going to complain or move as long as she was safe and close to him. Even six months after the attack, he found it hard to be more than a few feet from her, but he was getting a little better at letting her go. After the stabbing, Gibbs had found himself in this office three times a week for the first several months. One day he was there alone for his own session, which Ducky had dragged him to kicking and screaming of course. One day was a family session that was mostly Emily, Abby, Tobias, and him, but sometimes it included an interesting assortment of people, even Jenny Shepherd took part in one of the most memorable sessions. And one day was just Abby and him. Frankly, that day scared him the most, because he'd tried counseling with Stephanie and it was probably what accelerated the demised of their marriage. But like everything with Abby, it was different, and he wouldn't have believed it possible, but they were closer, more in love, and better parents after those sessions.

"Emily, you look tired," Lieutenant Swanson started as she settled into the chair across from the couch that held Gibbs, Emily and Abby.

Emily shifted slightly, digging her knee further into his thigh, "I had a bete noir last night. A bad one."

"Why didn't you wake me," Tobias asked from his seat next to the couch.

"I didn't want to wake Tia Estacia; she was so tired yesterday," Emily shrugged. Silence filled the room for several very long moments and as they knew she would, Emily felt the need to break it, "I dreamt about the school, about that day. It was just like they always are; almost exactly what happened, but one little element is off. Last night there was a shadow at the far end of the room and I couldn't tell what it was. As the dream went on, the shadow became more… defined. It was… it was Jack. He's throat had been cut."

Abby's arms tightened around Emily as Gibbs thread his fingers through his daughter's.

"Is that when you woke up," Lieutenant Swanson asked quietly.

Emily sniffed, "Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep, so… so… so I called Jack."

"Rather late to be calling someone," the therapist stated.

"I guess, but Jack said I could call whenever and I just really needed to hear his voice. It turned out to be a disaster."

"Why," Abby asked the question before she could stop herself.

Emily's pale cheeks flushed, "Um… Well… Ah…"

"Emily," the lieutenant smiled kindly, "if you prefer, this is something that we could discuss during your private session."

"Okay… No… I…" Emily let out an annoyed puff of air, got up from the couch and walked to the window. Staring out the window, in an avoidance technique she'd mastered over the last few months, Emily sighed, "I don't want to betray his confidence, cause he obviously doesn't trust me that much as it is."

"Em, nothing's going to leave this room, ever," Gibbs voice was quiet, soft and reassuring.

Still looking out the window, she spoke, "While we were on the phone, I heard something behind him. He pulled the phone away a little a said, 'Go back to bed, Becca. I'll be there in a minute.' He says that we're best friends; that we'll always be best friends, but he didn't even tell me he was dating somebody. And, when I asked him about it, he told me that he was dating her back… back when I was stabbed. He flew across the damn country to be with me, but can't tell me that he's seriously dating someone… that he's sleeping with someone. That hurt."

"Emily, it can be hard for someone to discuss their relationships with other people and when that other person is someone that they had a relationship with and care about, it becomes even more difficult," Lieutenant Swanson assured her.

Emily sighed, "It's not that." She turned around and looked briefly at her parents before focusing on the therapist, "We… We should have been each other's… you know… firsts. But, we… we decided that we wanted more out of life than getting married right out of High School and… and all that stuff. So, while our friends were… we didn't… we 'respected' each other too much. Now, he's screwing some girl that he never even told his parents about… and I just feel… unworthy."

"Maybe you were too worthy."

"What," Emily and Lieutenant Swanson looked at Abby.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and slid a little closer to Gibbs, "Em, I've been hurt by a lot of men, men that have been very willing to take me to their beds for sex. But the men who haven't hurt me… like the men in this room… have loved me and valued me for me. They wouldn't take me to bed just for sex. Em, as understanding as I was about the fact that it might happen between you and Jack, I'm glad it didn't. You really were too young and loved each other too much to have that connection and then break it."

"I just wish," Emily paused as she wrapped her arms protectively around her waist, "someone had loved me before I was scarred."

"Em, the right person will love you because of your scars," Gibbs smiled at his daughter as Abby's hand automatically covered the scar on his shoulder.

* * *

He stood in the doorway of his daughter's hospital room waging an internal debate. Half of him wanted to race into the room and pull the young man laying next to his daughter off the bed and thrash him within an inch of his life. The other half of him, the half that knew they were just talking and being close, wanted to leave to give them a little privacy. The two halves made his whole just stay lurking in the shadows, giving them some privacy, while being prepared to kill the boy, if they became too private.

"You should have stayed and played in the tournament, Jacky."

"Emmy, I couldn't not be here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"I think I did a pretty good job of protecting myself. He was going for my stomach after all. It could have been worse. Someone could have died at school yesterday."

Gibbs winced in the half darkness.

"You did, Emmy. You've always been good at protecting yourself and those around you. I just wish… I wish I'd been in the room to hold you, to help you."

"Yeah," Emily's voice broke, "that would have been nice."

"You'll always be my best friend, Emmy. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you, too, Jack. Thanks for coming home."

"No place I'd rather be."

Gibbs could hear them shifting and he peeked his head into the room a little more, but even though Jack now had Emily wrapped in his arms they looked even more innocence than they had a moment ago. Gibbs slipped out of the shadows and towards the cafeteria, where he'd sent Abby for a break and some food. The kids deserved some real privacy.

* * *

"If I had a smoke, I'd give it to you," the familiar voice was followed by a slight shift in the bench that indicated that Phil Brander had sat down.

Gibbs didn't bother to look at him, "I haven't had one of those in over twenty years. I look that bad, huh?"

"Actually, no. If that was my Ella up there, I… I don't know what I'd be doing, but I don't think I'd look as composed as you."

"Composed," he snorted out the word. "Phil, I want to rip that kid's heart out and make him eat it."

Phil's hand landed on his shoulder, "And I'd help you, but we both know that Emily wouldn't want that. She's too… good for that. Still not sure how she's your daughter. How is she?"

"They had to take her kidney out."

Phil winced, "Damn."

For the first time, Gibbs looked at the other man, "I made a joke. After the doctor told us. I… I said something stupid about her having Tony's if she ever needed one."

"You were protecting Abby and probably Maddie and Annie and Tony and the rest of that weird group of people that you call your family. You were trying to reassure them and comfort them. I'm sure they know that's what you were doing. Let's face it, you don't do jokes."

"No," Gibbs turned and stared out across the hospital parking lot, "but I hate seeing Abby as upset as she was… is."

Phil sighed, most likely unsure of what to say, and changed the subject, "Jack's flying home tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause, Nanc called him this afternoon and he wants to see Em for himself. Think it will be okay?"

"Of course," Gibbs nodded. "Wait, I thought that he was playing in that tournament at UCLA?"

Phil took a deep breath, "He was. Was maybe even going to start tonight, but… but this was more important to him. … Do you think you ever got over your first love, Jethro?"

"I don't know, Phil. I think it depends on the depth of that love. I guess, someday we'll see how deep their first love was."

They sat in compatible silence, thinking of their children.

* * *

"What are they doing," Abby asked as she sat on Gibbs lap. Her hand waved towards the picture window in the kitchen, directing everyone to look out across the deck into the Brander's backyard.

Nancy laughed as she sank into a chair next to her husband and leaned against his side, "I think that is called dancing. Although, it looks more like 'swaying while hugging'."

"But, they're dancing to country music. I blame you," she throw a carrot from one of the ravished party trays from the 'Good Luck at Duke' party littering the table at Phil, "for destroying my daughter's taste in music."

"Okay, first, her father drives a pick-up and is named Leroy Jethro, she was destined to like country music. Second, my son just made sure he packed all his 'Brain Matter' CD's cause he studies better listening to them, so lets not talk about influencing musical taste shall we?"

Abby laughed as leaned back against Gibbs, "Fine." Her eyes moved once again to where Emily and Jack were holding each other tightly as the swayed slightly. "They certainly don't look like a couple of kids that just broke up, do they?"

"What do you mean," Nancy asked.

"Jack didn't tell you?" When Nancy and Phil shook their heads, Abby continued, "Em and Jack decided that it wouldn't be fair to either of them to still be 'together' while Jack's at Duke. They decided to just be friends from here on out."

"It is probably for the best. They're just kids, trying to maintain something long distance would be hard and I'm sure someone would end up getting hurt," Gibbs was the voice of reason.

Nancy sighed, "Our kids are too smart. They're right, this is better, but I have to admit when I look at them I really thought I saw their future. I'm kinda sorry that it won't happen that way."

"Who knows," Phil squeezed her closer. "Maybe, someday, it will, but they need to be kids right now."

The four adults sat in silent agreement, but wondering what the future would really hold for their children as the last verse of Taylor Swift's 'Stay Beautiful' washed over them.

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful._When Maddie finished fixing the last curl on the top of Emily's head, Emily stood and made her way to the full length mirror by her parent's bathroom. She took a moment to adjust the heavily beaded bodice of her strapless dress and then started to fluff the gathered pick-ups that were scattered in the material of the skirt. When she straightened, she caught her father's eye in the mirror. Turning, she smiled at him and did a little twirl, "Well, what do you think?"

* * *

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Gibbs smiled as he moved away from the doorframe and kissed her forehead, "and the dress isn't bad either."

Emily blushed, "Thanks, Daddy."

He resisted the impulse to brush a curl away from her forehead that he felt was stray, but figured that it had placed there for an effect, "You're are going to be the prettiest girl at this prom."

"I doubt that, but as long as Jack thinks I am, I'll be happy," Emily shrugged and turned back to the mirror to fluff a few more of the pick-ups into place.

"He'd be a fool not to," he kissed her temple. "What time is he getting here again?"

Emily's eyes darted to the alarm clock on Abby's side of the bed, "Crap. Any minute. Mom," she screamed in the general direction of the hall, "can you come help me with my shoes?"

"Sure, sweetie," Abby materialized in the room and waved a dismissive hand at Gibbs. "Go keep an eye out for the limo. I want some time to take pictures before they have to go pick up Karin and Eddie."

He had a vague suspicion that she wanted him out of the room so that she could talk to Emily, but frankly, he didn't want to think about what the topic of conversation most likely was. Just as he hit the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Waving away Tony and Maddie, who both appeared at the sound of the door, Gibbs moved the few feet to fling open the door. The sight before him made him burst into laughter.

"I know," Jack sighed as he moved into the house with familiarity. "They insisted on coming to get pictures."

Nancy, Ella and Phil Brander smiled as they too entered the house. Ella, as was her norm, attached herself to Gibbs's waist in a hug until he scooped the slender girl into his arms.

Even holding the girl, he shook Phil's hand and kissed Nancy's cheek, "Just tell me you didn't all come in the limo."

"No," Phil laughed, "we've got the van. Thought maybe we'd all go out to dinner once we get the kids off."

Nodding, Gibbs flashed a questioning look at Tony and Maddie, who nodded as well, and turned back to the Branders, "Sounds like a plan." He moved to the step, setting the young girl down, he signed, _Run up stairs and tell Emily that your brother's here. Okay?_

Ella nodded and ran up the stairs.

"She really made you wear purple," Gibbs smiled at the young man before him as he tugged and adjusted the already perfect bowtie.

Jack shrugged, his hands smoothing the purple vest under his tuxedo jacket, "Well, we needed to match, I guess."

"You look very handsome, Jack," Maddie stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend."

All heads swung towards the steps at Emily's voice. She looked beautiful, but Gibbs noticed that her cheeks were slightly more flushed than before and he was glad that he hadn't stayed for the conversation between Abby and Emily.

Jack's eyes swept over her, but focused on her face as he moved forward, "You're gorgeous, Em."

"Thanks," the flush increased as she held out her hands to him.

Gibbs watched the young man as he took her hands and helped her down the last few steps. Jack kept hold of her hands as they stood at the bottom of the steps, just looking at each other, right in the eyes. He wanted to hate the guy that would take his little girl to the prom, but Jack Brander was raised by good parents and he was a good boy, who loved Emily. Damn it.

* * *

It had been years since Gibbs was in a high school gymnasium. Well, at least it had been years since he'd been in one for an actual game. But the boy his daughter liked…

He was loath to think of his little girl actually liking a boy. He could deal with mooneye crushes she had on pop stars and TV actors, but really liking a real live boy who she saw everyday at school was completely unnerving. Even for him.

But, like a boy she did. And, she liked a 16 year old basketball player, who liked her back, which was why he found himself sitting on the hard bleachers of his daughter's high school watching the last few minutes of the girls' varsity game. Soon the boys' varsity team would take the court including this Jack Brander that had stolen his Emily's young heart. (And if tortured, he might admit to not thinking the kid was scum.)

The sudden appearance of a little African-America girl pulled him from his thoughts. She was heading directly for Emily and a few steps behind her ran a redheaded woman. The girl was just about to jump onto Emily's lap when the woman grabbed her arm gently. The little girl's head whipped back, her smile still firmly in place until the woman began to sign.

_Ella, you know better than to run away from Mommy._

Ella's smiled dropped momentarily before she signed, _Sorry, Mommy. Emily._

The woman looked up sharply from her daughter, "You're Emily?"

Emily's hand slipped into his as she smiled up at the woman, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Emily Gibbs."

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she picked up the little girl and sat down backward on the bleachers in front of them. "Jack and Ella talk about you all the time. I'm Mrs. Brander, by the way."

"Yes, ma'am, I figured," Emily giggled slightly. "Mrs. Brander, these are my parents: Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto and Tobias and Estacia Fornell."

While the adults exchanged handshakes and assurance that they could call each other by their first names – Mrs. Brander's was Nancy – a large man in a Metro PD uniform appeared. This was Jack's father, Phil, who had caught the tail end of Emily's introductions and had laughed about the fact that Jack thought his family was the most untraditional until he had met Emily.

As Ella, Emily, and Annie started an animated ASL conversation about Ella's day at school; Nancy, Phil, Gibbs, Abby, Tobias and Estacia talked about their own unique families. The Branders explained that not only was Ella, obliviously, adopted at just a few months, but Jack, who Gibbs thought looked remarkable like Nancy, was adopted at the age of six. Nancy, Abby and Estacia bonded immediately over the fact that they became mothers to older children.

Once the game had started and the Branders had turned around to focus on cheering for their son and brother, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Emily and kissed the top of her head.

"What," Emily asked, looking up at her father in confusion.

Gibbs ran a hand over her head, "Proud of you."

Emily gave him a weird look and rolled her eyes before focusing on the game again.

"Maybe it is you you should be proud of," Abby whispered in his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He squeezed her knee. Of course Abby understood. She was probably just as proud that in the nearly two months that all Emily's conversations had been filled of 'Jack this' and 'Ella that' not once had she mentioned the fact that Jack and Ella were adopted or that Ella was African-American. She just saw them as Jack and Ella Brander.

"Probably more your doing than mine."

She kissed his cheek, "We'll call it a group effort, okay?"

"Sounds about right."

* * *

Abby suddenly and painfully punched him on the shoulder with enough force that he rocked sideways. Reaching up to rub his shoulder, Gibbs glared at her, "What was that for?"

"You were glaring. You had that 'I'm going to eat that boy for breakfast' look on your face and you haven't even met him yet," Abby explained as she too rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled a half-felt apology at one of the few people in the world he actually issued heartfelt apologies to.

She laughed as she curled into his side, her lips tracing and tickling her ear, "No you aren't. You want this boy… this little boy terrified of you cause he dares to like your little girl." She laughed again, making him shiver, "Remember the first time you met Shannon's dad? Remember how terrified you were? Well, that is how terrified this kid is, so you don't have to add to it."

"Says the woman wearing her spikiest collar and wrist bands today," Gibbs dragged a finger across her throat just under the black and silver collar.

The skin under his finger bobbed as once again she laughed, "Okay, so a little extra intimidation can't hurt, but no glaring."

He laughed as well as he caught her lips in what quickly turned into a deep kiss.

"Oh, guys, do really have to make out in front of my school? It's embarrassing," Emily's pained voice broke them apart.

"Babes, I keep telling you, there is nothing embarrassing about showing affection to those you love," Abby smiled as she wiped the smudged black lipstick off his lips.

Emily's eyes rolled, "Not when it is your parents and your school."

"Oh, whatever," Abby stuck her tongue out and turned to the young man, who was holding Emily's hand, something Gibbs hadn't noticed until that moment. "You must be Jack."

"Yes, ma'am… Sorry, Abby. Em told me that you hate being ma'am'ed or Mrs. Gibbs'ed," Jack smiled as best he could as his eyes seemed to shift nervously between Abby and Gibbs.

Suddenly, Abby throw herself at him in one of her typical bone crushing hugs, "You are so cute!"

"Dad," Emily shrieked as she cast a desperate look at her father.

"Abs," Gibbs had to bite his cheek from smiling at the scene as he tugged on one of Abby's arms, "let the boy breath. Plus, I think our daughter is about to die of mortification."

Abby pulled away from the young man, giving him one pat on his very red cheek, and immediately pulled Emily to her, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to meet your first boyfriend."

"Mom," Emily squeaked in protest, her own cheeks flaming. "I thought I told you not to give her any caffeine today, Daddy."

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, right, I'm not stupid. Caffeine is one of the things I never withhold from your mom. Just let her be. She'll calm down in a few minutes."

"Gees, Gibbs, I'm not five or a puppy," Abby flounced, her pigtails bouncing in an excellent impression of dogs ears.

"Sure about that," Gibbs asked with a kiss to the forehead as he tucked her against his side. He didn't bother giving her the chance to respond as he held out a hand to Jack, who was now more than slightly amused, "I'm Emily's Dad."

Some of the amusement disappeared, but an air of determination appeared on his face as he gripped the weathered hand, "A pleasure, Agent Gibbs."

"We'll see about that," his growl wasn't very convincing as it was followed by a grunt caused by the elbow Abby shoved into his side.

As if she'd done nothing, Abby smiled sweetly, "Where's Annie? Papi and Tia Estacia are going to meet us for dinner. And I want to get going, cause I'm starving."

"I'm here," Annie ran towards them from wherever she'd been hiding. Kissing Gibbs and Abby quickly on the cheek, Annie crawled into the back of the sedan, "I just talked to Mom. They're waiting for us with Maddie and Tony."

As they all piled into the car, Gibbs couldn't help but hearing Emily mutter a heartfelt and mortified apology. The boy would be facing a trial by fire, but for some reason Gibbs suspected that he'd come through unburned.

* * *

The sound of a mini-van's sliding door being slammed and the thundering of two pairs of feet on the front path made Gibbs look up at Abby, "Sounds like the girls are home from CYO."

"You think," Emily laughed as she glanced down from where she was sitting propped against the headboard as she typed on her laptop.

"Aunt Abby, Uncle J," Annie's voice called from the front hall as the front door burst open, "where are you?"

"Bedroom," Abby called loudly as Gibbs pulled himself up to a seated position next to her.

The sound of the front door slamming was accompanied by more running feet and Emily's threatening voice, "Annabella Elisa Diaz-Fornell, don't you dare or I'll tell Papi and Tia Estacia about that thing."

The threat didn't seem to work as Annie burst through the open door of their bedroom and flung herself onto the foot of the bed, "Emily's got a boyfriend!"

"Do not," Emily tackled her step-sister.

The girl's wrestled for a few moments between Gibbs and Abby's legs as they replayed the age old battle of "Do Not/Do To."

Gibbs let in continue for a few seconds as he shared a smile with Abby over the girls sisterly behavior, then he placed two fingers in his mouth and gave an ear splitting whistle, "All right, enough. Now what is going on?"

"Nothing," Emily sulked as she crawled up the bed and curled up between her parents.

Annie rolled her eyes as she sat cross legged at the foot of the bed facing her 'second parents,' "Em's lying. This is something. This is huge! There's this boy named Jack and Em likes him and he likes her."

"Really," Abby asked wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"Maybe," Emily shrugged and pursed her lips to the side just like Abby did when she didn't want to say something.

"Babes, it is okay to like a boy and have him like you, too. In fact, it is kinda awesome," Abby hugged her. "Did you meet him at CYO?"

"No," Annie answered for Emily. "He was with a buddy of his tonight, cause his parents were both on duty so he couldn't go into the city to his own CYO. His family goes to Holy Trinity, but he goes to our school and Em's been working with him in that ASL class she's been helping in. His little sister is in the class cause she's deaf and he helps out too."

"Cool! So, what's he like," Abby asked.

Again there was no response from Emily besides a shrug, so Annie filled them in, "He's cute and really tall, like 6'1" at least. He's got red hair…"

"Oh, she gets that from you," Abby interrupts as she playfully slaps Gibbs shoulder.

"He's the power forward and co-captain of the varsity basketball team. He's the vice-president of his youth group and he's sixteen," Annie rattled off the rest of the information.

Gibbs stiffened slightly at the last remark, "Sixteen? He's a Junior?"

"Cool, huh? And he's like super-mature. All grown up and sophisticated. He's even got his license and everything," Annie smiled.

"An older guy," Abby laughed. "She gets that from me."

Emily rolled her eyes and started from the bed, "Oh, good grief, it isn't a big deal. Jack's a friend. Yeah, we like each other as friends. Okay?"

"Bet you want to kiss him," Annie teased as Emily shoved her off the bed and the two girls headed for their room. Annie continued to tease as she left the room, tossing things over her shoulder.

Abby shook her head and called Emily back. Once the girl was at the side of the bed, Abby pulled her down to sit on the edge, "Don't listen to her, okay? She loves you, but she's jealous that you got a boy that likes you and that you like. And, you know what? I do think it is great. If you really, really like him and he really, really likes you and you are boyfriend/girlfriend or even if you are just great friend, it is great. But, two rules: Daddy and I meet him, sooner than later. And, no one-on-one dates till your sixteen. Okay?"

"Okay," Emily gave her a watery smile and a hug before leaning over and kissing her father's cheek. "He really is very nice."

"I'm sure, sweetie," Abby reassured Emily as the teen left the room.

Gibbs groaned, "Please tell me that that didn't just happen. That our baby doesn't like a boy two years older than him and isn't liked by a boy two years older than her."

"Sorry," she rolled towards him and kissed him quickly, "but it did. It was going to happen at some point. And be grateful he's only two years older, I figured she'd be after College guys by now."

"I think this may kill me, yet," Gibbs groaned again as Abby just laughed.

* * *

Gibbs kissed the top of his daughter's head as he walked into the kitchen, "How was school?"

Looking up from her homework, Emily shrugged, "Okay, I guess. How was work?"

"Okay, I guess," he shrugged back as he smirked at her. Dropping the smirk, he sat down next to her on the bench in the breakfast nook, "Em, I need to talk you about something."

Emily froze for a second before she closed her textbook, using her pencil to mark her place, "What's up?"

"Well, sweetie, Mom and I've decided that…"

"No," Emily interrupted, a panicked, heartbroken look on her face. "You can't break up with Mom. You love her, Daddy. She loves you! I love her! She loves me! This isn't like Stephanie or my mother or… Don't do this."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug, "Oh, sweetie, no. No, Mom and I aren't breaking up. We do love each and you very, very much. Em, I'm happier with Abby than I've been in a long, long time and that isn't going to change. Okay?"

"Oh, okay," she deflated against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her.

"I do have a question to ask you and it does involve Mom," he rubbed her back.

"As long as she isn't leaving," Emily looked up at him, "and you aren't leaving."

He kissed her forehead, "Never again. Em, remember that case we had a couple of days ago with the little boy, who was kinda… lost?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Well, he had a mother… a step-mother, actually, who loved him very much, but because she wasn't his real mom, we couldn't give him back to her. It got me thinking about you and about Mom and about how bad it would be if someone took you away from her, if anything ever happened to me."

Emily looked up at him shocked, "Could they do that?"

"Yeah," Gibbs played with her hair for a moment. "You think of Mom and Pop as your parents, too, but legally, they are nothing more than my friends. Yes, my will," he squeezed her a little closer when she shuttered at the thought, "says that I want Mom and Pop to take care of you, but that could be fought. Your mother's sister could try to get custody of you."

"I haven't seen Aunt Susan in a million years! I don't want to live with her, I've never wanted to live with her. I don't want anything to happen to you, Daddy, but," she swallowed deeply, "but if it did, I'd want to live with Mom or Pop. How can we make that happen?"

"Well, I talked to Mom and she said that if you agreed, she'd really like to legally adopt you. Miss Estacia said that it wouldn't be hard and we'd probably only have to sign a few papers and maybe go to court one day to let a judge know that you agree to let Mom be your legal guardian."

Emily pulled away from the hug and started playing with the fringe on the placemat under her homework, "Does Mom really want that?"

He continued to stroke her hair, "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sure, but you can ask her yourself, if you want."

She shook her head slightly, not wanting him to remove his hand, "No, I believe you. I guess… I guess… I know she loves me, but… she's not like my friend's moms."

Gibbs chuckled, "No, she isn't, but would you really want her to be like them."

Again she shook her head.

His hand slid around her head and pulled her to his chest, "Sweetie, I know that you love Mom as she is and that she loves you completely, so what's the matter?"

"Mom… My real mother… Diane… She… She never liked Mom… Abby… Oh, this is confusing!"

"For right now, let's just call them Diane and Abby, okay," he kissed her head.

"Okay," Emily nodded against his chest. "Diane never really liked Abby. Do you think she'd be really, really mad if Abby was going to be my real mom now? Sometimes I worry that just calling Abby mom might make her mad."

Gibbs sighed and shifted her into his lap, "Emily, no matter what, your mo… Diane loved you more than anything else in this whole world and she would want you safe, happy and loved. I think that if this will keep you safe and make you happy, then Diane would be okay with this. Abby'll be your real, legal mother, but Diane will always be your real, biological mother."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Do you think that Miss Estacia could get the paperwork ready by Christmas?"

"She could have them ready in a few days."

"Yeah, but don't you think that this could be the coolest Christmas present," she smiled at him.

Gibbs smiled. Christmas was close enough that he could wait the few extra weeks. Besides, Emily was right, it would make a wonderful present. He kissed her head, "That's a great idea. When did you get to be so smart?"

"I think that is Mom's influence."

She laughed as he started tickling her sides.

* * *

Tobias's brow furrowed as he looked at Gibbs, "Drink?"

"Nah," he shook his head and moved passed Tobias into the house. "I need to see Em. She asleep?"

"It's after midnight on a Tuesday. What do you think," Tobias closed the door and sat on the arm of the couch to look at his friend. "What the hell's the matter, Jethro? You look like crap."

"Someone tried to kill Abby tonight."

"Damn. She alright?"

Gibbs nodded and sank into one of the arm chairs facing the couch, "She's asleep at my place, but… it was just too close. McGee had to tell the guy that he and Abby were getting married so the guy wouldn't kill her."

"What the hell," Tobias dropped from the arm of the couch to the seat.

"It had something to do with that damn book of his. He has the character of Amy, who's really Abby, in love with McGregor, who's really McGee," his head dropped to the back of the chair.

"McGee's really in love with Abby, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, if Abby's at your place and obviously not in love with McGee, then why are you here," Tobias crossed the room and pulled two glass tumblers from the cabinet as well as a bottle of bourbon, despite Gibbs words.

Gibbs head had rolled to look at Tobias, "I need to talk to Em. I asked Abby to move in with us tonight."

"And she only agreed, if Em agreed," he nodded his head in understanding. "Still it couldn't wait till morning?"

Gibbs took the offered drink, "It could, but I… Why doesn't Abby love McGee, Tobias? He's closer to her age and they have so much more in common."

"Because love doesn't make sense. You don't fall for one that is right; you fall for the one that is right for you. Don't be an idiot. Don't question it, just love it and her."

Before Gibbs could reply a sleepy Emily walked into the living room, "Daddy? I thought I heard you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, baby," Gibbs gathered his daughter onto his lap. "I just needed to talk to Pop and ask you a question."

"Okay," she curled deeper into his side and turned two sleepy blue eyes at him.

With a small sigh, he gathered his thoughts, "Em, what would think if Aunt Abby moved in with us?"

"Like forever, 24/7?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Cool," a grin split Emily's face. "We'd be a real family then. A weird family, but a real one."

Gibbs gathered his daughter closer, "A real, weird family." He kissed the top of her head and nodded at Tobias, who just smiled.

* * *

Gibbs had laid awake most of the night just watching Abby sleep. Last night their relationship had shifted again. It wasn't that they had slept together for the first time. No, they'd been sleeping together for a few months now, but last night she stayed the night even with Emily asleep down the hall. So far, she had only stayed when Emily was with Tobias or at a friend's house, but last night after the three of them had gotten back from the pizza party after Emily's soccer game Abby stayed. And after Emily had kissed them both good night, they'd started their own kissing. Before long they were in his room with the door firmly closed and securely locked. Abby had curled up against him, still naked, and quickly falling asleep, but Gibbs had woken her and reminded her that she needed to wear clothes. This left her confused and squinting at him tiredly. When he explained that Emily had a habit of crawling into his bed in the early morning, she had panicked – in that delightfully Abby panic mode of hers – and tried to leave. But he didn't want that. He wanted to hold her and watch her sleep. In the morning he wanted his daughter to see them and know that they were together and be truly comfortable with that. So, he had tossed her an old t-shirt and pair of boxer and held her through the night.

The bedroom door that he had unlocked and cracked open after they were dressed opened fully to reveal a sleepy Emily. She started for the bed, her eyes barely open, then stopped and stared, her eyes fully open. A smile slowly spread across her whole face as she turned and walked to the other side of the bed. Abby lifted her head from his chest and rolled over, lifting the covers.

Emily crawled into the bed and snuggled against Abby, "Hi, Aunt Abby."

"Hey, babes," Abby kissed Emily's head then reached behind her and pulled on Gibbs arm, so that he spooned against her. "We aren't on call are we?"

"Nope," he kissed the back of her head and linked his hand with Emily.

Abby snuggled back into him as she wrapped her arms tighter around Emily, "Good, let's go back to sleep."

Within in moments Abby and Emily were once again asleep, but he stayed awake for a while watching them. As he finally drifted off to sleep in the dawn light, he realized that his bed had never been this comfortable before.

* * *

Gibbs put a hand on Ducky's arm, making him pause before he entered the living room of the Reston house. Ducky looked up at him questioningly, but Gibbs just nodded into the room.

Emily sat cross legged on the settee, her math book on the coffee table that she had pulled against the edge of the cushion and her notebook in her lap. She was scowling; she hated math.

Victoria Mallard, Ducky's mother, was just beginning to wake from the nap she was having in her recliner and she was staring at the girl with keen interest.

"Who are you?"

At the voice, Emily smirked into her notebook. Putting on her best smile, she looked up at the old woman, "Great Aunty Victoria, it's me, Emily Gibbs. Jethro's daughter?"

"Is he the Italian gigolo," Victoria asked confused.

"No," Emily crawled over the coffee table to get closer to the older woman's chair, "that's Tony."

"Ah, yes, he's good at moving furniture."

Emily laughed as she sat on the floor slightly in front of the chair, "So you say, Great Aunty."

Victoria's eyes suddenly snapped to Emily, "Emily, love, when did you get here?"

"Just now," Emily lied. She had in fact been at the Reston house all day, but that had been before Victoria's nap and it would just be easier this way.

"Well, give your Great Aunty a kiss," she tapped a spot on her cheek.

Emily did as she was told, making sure to hold Victoria's hand as she sat back down. Ducky had told them that sometimes if a physical link remained then a mental one did as well.

It apparently work for now, as Victoria surveyed the books on the coffee table, "What are you studying, my dear?"

"Math… Maths," Emily altered her language to English English. "I absolutely hate it. Aunt Abby says it is vital to science, which I love, but I hate maths. I'm not sure why I have to study it."

"Oh, my dear girl, never mind studying anything." She gently traced Emily's cheek, "You know, when I was your age there were subjects that girls weren't allowed to study…"

Gibbs gently nudged Ducky towards the kitchen. He wasn't in any great hurry to take Emily home, so they might as well enjoy a few minutes together when Victoria was lucid enough to tell her stories. With his own parents gone, Victoria Mallard and Fornell's mom, Irene, were as close to grandparents as Emily had and Gibbs like her to spend as much time as she could with both women. It had taught Emily a respect for the elderly and, in Victoria's case, patience with the sick.

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at the image of his awed daughter by the elderly woman's knee.

* * *

Gibbs looked up from the report he was working on to stare at his new agent, "Need something, DiNardo?"

"It's DiNozzo and yes," for the first time since Gibbs had hired the brash young ex-Baltimore City detective, Tony looked him straight in the eye. "You're probably going to fire my ass for this, but I don't care. This is important. You've got a beautiful and intelligent daughter, Gibbs…"

"Tell me something I don't know," he interrupted with a huff.

"You're doing a goddamn bad job of taking care of her right now."

Gibbs eyes snapped to the younger agent, "You've three seconds to explain yourself before a break your damn neck."

"Look," his hands pounded down on the desk and he leaned directly into his boss's face. "She gets it, okay? She knows that something terrible is happening to her mom. She's pretty sure that whatever it is is going to change her whole life and she's scared. But you know what's got her really scared? The fact that you and that other bastard Fornell won't talk to her, won't tell her thing, won't let her see her mom some days. She needs that! She needs you to be open and honest with her. She needs to be able to see her mom, even on the bad days. She needs to know that you and Fornell are there for her."

Gibbs raised up and got even closer to Tony's face, "You met my daughter just two hours ago and spent all of an hour with her in Abby's lab. What the fuck do you know about what my daughter needs?"

Tony didn't back down, "I may have only been with her an hour, but it was enough time to have her steal my heart. And I know exactly what she needs, because when I was eight years old my mom went on a trip," he spat the word with venom, "and six months later, we buried her. I know, because I was fourteen-fucking-years-old before one of my dad's wives accidently spilled that my mom died of breast cancer. I know, because from the day my mom went away my dad was never there for me, not once. Not even now."

"Tony," the tightly screamed confession had deflated Gibbs and he put his hand on Tony's shoulder almost at his neck. "Tony, I didn't know."

Tony brushed off the hand, "I don't want your sympathy, boss. I want you to do right for Emily through this."

"I'm trying," Gibbs sighed.

"Well, try harder," Tony turned and walked back towards his desk.

Gibbs sat back down and watched his younger agent for several long moments. He could watch Tony shake of the emotions that he'd just willing relived for Emily's benefit, but a pain lingered around his eyes.

Several hours later, Gibbs found himself standing at Tony's desk, "Hey, DiNozzo, want to grab dinner? Maybe you could tell me some things that would have helped you if your dad had done them?"

"Really," Tony smiled, the pain from early disappearing from his face.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, really."

Tony scampered after him like a lost and grateful puppy and Gibbs wondered fleetingly if this was going to be the first of many such meals. He decided it wouldn't be so bad if it was.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Gibbs smiled down into the bassinet. She was just a couple of hours old, but she wide awake unlike her mother. Carefully, Gibbs reached down and brought his brand new daughter to snuggle against his chest. With a small sigh he crossed the room and settled in a chair close enough to the window that he could prop his feet up on the sill and lay the infant on his thighs. Slowly he unwrapped the blanket and began a thorough inspection. The doctors had all assured him that she was perfect, but he wanted to check for himself. Once fully satisfied that she had all the parts God intended and no extra bits, he rewrapped the blankets and took her tiny hands in his own.

"So, I'm your dad and I am sorry about that. I'm definitely not the best dad you could ask for, but I'm afraid I'm the only one you're going to get, so you're stuck with me. I promise you that I will do the best that I can to protect you, but I might fail at that. I failed to protect your big sister, which is why when your mom told me that you were coming I didn't respond real well. Hopefully, you won't remember me telling you this, but I didn't really want you. I didn't want another child and a girl… I was terrified that I wasn't going to love you like I loved Kelly. And, you know, I don't, but, oh Emily, I do love you. I love you so much that I think my heart is going to come right out of my chest. Still, you've gotten a rotten break, kid. Me as your father and Diane as your mother. On our own, well, neither of us are that great, but together… together we are miserable. We could try for your sake, but I don't think that it will make you happy and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy." He smiled down sadly at the infant staring at him in wonder. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek, "Baby, I'm sorry that you won't grow up in a traditional house. I'm sorry that you'll never know parents that are in love with each other, but I promise you that I will show you love. I will teach you that loving someone is the greatest thing that can happen to you. And, hopefully, I'll be able to someday give you a house filled with love. But, until then, I'll just love you the very best I can. Okay?"

He knew it was impossible, but Emily seemed to smile at him at the moment. Gathering her to his chest again, he felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. This was his baby girl and he loved her.

* * *

The feel of Abby's head on my shoulder breaks me from my memories. I look down at her and find myself staring into two big, watery green eyes. I have to smile at her. She was right about Emily talking her into wearing purple for the wedding, but it is such a dark purple that really only in direct light can you tell that the satin isn't black. My hand smoothes across the delicate fabric on her thigh and I quickly kiss her nose before turning back to listen to the priest.

As he is intoning the last of the Wedding Rite over Emily and Jack, my eyes wander to the bridal party. Ella and Maddie serve as bridesmaids, while Annie is the Matron of Honor. Annie's dress is a little fuller than the other's where it covers the bump that is Tobias's first grandchild. He or she may never get to meet their grandfather, but I'll make sure that they know him. On Jack's side of the aisle stands his best man, his MPD partner George Young, Tony and David, Annie's lawyer husband, are the groomsmen. JT is leaning against his father's legs, looking fairly bored with the whole process. At least he's been unusually behaved; as has his sister. My eyes flick to where Estacia sits with nine month old Caitlyn Kelleen on her lap just the other side of Abby. Katie is smiling happily as she plays with Ducky's cane and gurgles at her favorite 'uncle'. This is our family.

The priest gives that finally blessing and Jack leans in to gently kiss Emily as the congregation applauds. Over the sound of the applause and my own heart beating, I can just make out Abby's whispered words.

"And they all lived happily ever after."

Author's Assertion

And so ends the saga of Emily Gibbs. When I started writing this I had no idea that it would snowball as it has, but it has been a blast to write. The characters have surprised me at every turn. I could probably write a few dozen more stories, but I think here is a good place to stop to wrap everything up in some nice purple (for Emily) paper and put a big black (for Abby) bow on the top of it.

A couple of things I did weird in this story:

1.) I made the Gibbs and Abby Catholic. I'm not sure about this, but Gibbs once told Kate that he and the last wife saw the "Padre" a very Catholic term. And, yes, Gibbs divorces could be an indication that he is no longer Catholic, but I know a lot of divorced practicing Catholics.

2.) I killed Fornell, which makes me sad, but if you watch Shark, then you know how/why I did it. Joe Spano was a guest star on one of the last episodes of Shark and they killed him like five minutes into the program!! I was so mad. Here I'm thinking I get to watch a whole episode with Joe and bang he's gone. Fornell died the same way that character did.

3.) I created an AU for The District in a story about NCIS. That hurt my brain. If you are at all interested in the story of Nancy Parris and Phil Brander and the children they end up adopting, stay tuned (and friend me, since there isn't a District lj comm. out there)! I'm hoping to write it for lj user"family15".

Thanks to everyone that stuck with me through this whole saga. Much love!


	34. 1044 Meal

Crossover with "The District." Part of my "The Brander: Love is Thicker than Blood" story.

* * *

"So, Hot Shot," Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, NCIS Special Agent and Jack's girlfriend's honorary big brother, leaned across the table, a predatory grin bearing his teeth, "did you see what they had by the front door?"

Even though dinner, the first that his family had ever had with his girlfriend's family, had gone really well until this point, Jack felt a nervous tickle across the back of his neck, "No, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Em, tell your boyfriend that I'm not 105 and I'm not a sir."

"Jacky, Tony hates being called sir and he's not that old… just about 95," Emily Gibbs, Jack's 14-year-old girlfriend, giggled and poked her tongue out at Tony.

"Can I get love from no one," Tony lamented with thrown up arms.

A chorus of no's echoed around the table from Emily's friends and family.

Once the laughter from both families had died down, Jack smiled shyly at the older man, "What do they have by the front door, Agent DiNozzo?"

The predatory grin reappeared, "It's Tony and they've got a 'ShootOut' machine. You proved you got good moves on the court. What to prove you got the shot, too?"

"Bring it, Old Timer," Jack grin matched Tony's.

"Oh, you are going down." Tony turned to the girls at the table: Emily; Maddie Tyler, Tony's girlfriend and Emily's honorary big sister; Annie Diaz-Fornell, Emily's best friend and quasi-step-sister; and Ella Brander. "We need cheerleaders."

Emily shook her head, "I'll come with you guys, but Annie and I are playing 'Out Run.' I know better than to cheer for either of you."

"Chicken," Tony winked and Emily bawked once in reply.

Laughing, Maddie patted Tony's cheek, "Don't worry, I'll cheer for you and Ella can cheer for Jack." Turning to Ella, Maddie carefully and slowly used the signs that Emily had been teaching her, iE-L-L-A, play?/i

Ella turned bright and hopeful eyes to her parents, who nodded their consent, and then raised her arms to let Maddie pick her up and swing her onto her hip.

Soon the 'kids' were all moving away from the table and towards the game area of the restaurant, but Emily's father, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, called Tony back. Gibbs was fishing money out of his wallet, but Tony just shook his head.

"Hey, you paid for dinner, or you're going to pay for dinner, I'll get the entertainment. No biggie," Tony jogged away to catch up with the others.

With the kids now gone from the table a slight awkward silence fell over the three sets of parents that remained. Finally, Abigail 'Abby' Scuito, Emily's step-mom and an NCIS Forensic Scientist, spoke up, "Come on, this should be easy. We're all in law enforcement and we've all got kids. There should be five million things for us to talk about."

With a slight couch, Phil started, "Mind if I ask a… well a personal question?"

"You can ask it," Gibbs' blue turned on Phil's grey ones, "doesn't mean we'll answer it."

Phil nodded, "Understood. Why does Emily call Agent Fornell Papi, if Mrs. Fornell isn't her mother?"

Abby laughed, "Oh, you asked a good one. Try and keep this all straight; there will be a test afterwards."

"Well," Gibbs, who normally hated talking about his personal life, let out a breath, "after my third wife, Emily's mom, and I got divorced, she became Tobias's first wife. Em was just a tiny thing at the time and since she lived with Diane and Tobias, she pretty much figured she had two dads. I never figured there was any reason to stop her thinking that way, since Tobias and I are good friends."

"Okay, but where is Emily's mother," Nancy asked, still pretty much confused.

Fornell took up the narrative, "What Jethro failed to mention was that Diane passed away when Emily was five years old. If it hadn't been for the cancer, we would have been divorced, but Jethro didn't want to take anyone else away from Em when she was that young."

"So, you've…" Phil trailed off completely unsure of what to say.

Abby laughed again, "They've been co-parenting. Not that they would ever admit it. Emily spends one week a month and every other weekend with Tobias and Estacia."

"And Annie spends one week a month and every other weekend with Jethro and Abby," Estacia Diaz-Fornell, Annie's adoptive mom and Tobias's second wife explained. "If you ask either of the girls, they'll tell you that they have two sets of parents. It's all terrible complicated, but also completely simple."

Nancy laughed, "Sounds it. No wonder Jacky and Emily found each other. Their families are both completely crazy."

"You're family seems completely normal compared to us," Fornell pointed out.

"Well, maybe the nucleus, but the rest is just as crazy." Nancy sighed slightly, "Ella was five when she realized that the Chief of Metro Police wasn't her actual grandfather."

"Mannion," Gibbs asked. At Nancy and Phil's nodded, he smiled slightly, "The man's insane, but a damn good cop. You obviously know him well."

Nancy smiled and leaned forward, "We both worked directly under him for awhile. When we got married, Phil transferred, but I still work for the Chief. He's been a second father to both of us. And, yes, he is somewhat insane…"

Almost two hours later, when the kids stumbled back from blowing 100 of Tony's money on video games and the photo booth, the parents were still laughing and exchanging war stories of law enforcement and raising teenagers.


	35. 1043 Additional Information

The sprawling oak tree provided enough dabbled shade that Jack Brander was able to find some relief from the Indian summer heat of the fall day as he waited. The sounds of the Varsity girls' soccer practice wafted along the gentle breeze and Jack smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's normally sweet, timid voice taking a hard and commanding tone as she directed a drill. Emily was only sixteen, the youngest member of the Varsity team and basically two years his junior, but she had been on the team since her freshman year and it was on the soccer field that he'd first saw her. He had never told her, but he had been completely and utterly smitten. She was playing the last quarter of a game with their rival high school; she had been playing extremely aggressively and her blond hair was plastered to her face and neck, her fair skin was flushed red, and she looked ready to bite off someone's head. He had spent the next two days trying to find out everything about her, when he walked into his sign language class and found her, looking soft and fresh and demur, signing with the teacher.

It had been the perfect 'in'. They started talking or signing between classes and when he found out that she helped with an elementary class that the teacher also taught, he volunteered as well. It took every ounce of courage, but when he found out that she went to the same CYO (Catholic Youth Organization) as a friend of his, he got himself invited. He had intended to ask her out that night, but he had been shocked to find her step-sister with her. Instead, he'd waited until the next week and asked her in a crowded hallway using ASL. He was still amazed she'd signed yes back at him. In the two years since then they had spent every minute of free time together. Their families had become close friends and they were more than boyfriend/girlfriend, they were best friends.

However, there were still some things that he never told her. Things his family shared, things his family held close to their hearts, almost secrets. As a family, they were open about Jack and Ella's adoptions and that before Ella came into their lives they had fostered other children, but they never went into details. He had never told her about the way that he had been found or the way that Ella had lost her hearing. He had never felt the need… until now.

A case of his Uncle Kevin's had brought up a lot of things he hadn't thought about until this week. His Uncle Kevin had questioned a man who claimed to recognize the picture of him that sat on Kevin's desk, claimed to be his actual biological father and reason that the man he believed to be his biological father had hated him and his biological mother. Apparently, this man wanted nothing to do with him, but he did want money. Money to not contest an adoption that he didn't care about. Money to not fight for custody that he didn't want. In three months Jack would be 18, but until then he could try to cause problems for the family and after that he could try to cause problems for Jack. After a long talk with his Uncle Mannion, the family had decided to insist on a DNA test.

The test had come back negative, but Nancy had wanted it doubled checked and legal papers drawn up that the man would have to sign, attesting that he was not Jack's legal father, had no legal right or privilege as such, and that he would not contact Jack in the future. This meant that his parents had planned to talk to Emily's 'stepmothers' that evening, since Abby, her father's live-in girlfriend, was a forensic scientist for NCIS and Estacia, her stepfather's second wife, was a family law attorney. He had decided that if they were going to know about his past then so should Emily.

Even in the shade with his eyes closed he could feel Emily's shadow falling over him. Opening his eyes, he was met by her smiling mouth and loving eyes. With a gentle pull, she was down on the ground next to him. His arms wrapped around her as her head laid on his chest. In whispers carried away with the swirling autumn leaves, he painted a picture of a little boy with a closet for a room and a little girl so small and innocent whose hearing was taken by a monster of a human being.


End file.
